The Doctor and Detective
by Shepard.Commander87
Summary: Previously was called When You Fall, We Fall. This takes place after the fall where Sherlock and Molly are living together to protect Sherlock's unknown survival against death itself. Wonderful Sherlolly-ness insues!
1. Chapter 1: The Night

Hello Everyone!

This is my first attempt at a Sherlock fanfiction. I really did try my best to look up any scientific info and make it as accurate as I possibly could. So please forgive me if it isn't! Also, if you know the right thing, feel free to correct me! Nicely of course. Haha

I hope you like it!

Thanks!

87 3

These past two months have been difficult, to say the least. I have been working longer shifts at the morgue; it's been quite busy the last two weeks. John called a few times to see how I was doing and it took all the strength in me to be there for him, to show him I was hurting and in pain.

I felt selfish at this; because I wasn't in the pain that John was in, not at all. If anything I became quite irritable and wanting to go home to my wonderful flat with my wonderful cat, and Sherlock there waiting for me. Not waiting for me in the way I'd hoped, more or less occupying. But it's nice to not go home to an empty flat.

I remember the day when Sherlock asked for my help. I was surprised that he would confide in me so much, more so than John, it seemed. But I realized, he confided in me, to protect John. I was helping him, and part of me was happy about it, but empty at the same time.

I should've known nothing would change. He sits in my living room, playing the violin I had bought him, so as to keep him occupied and look up the latest reports on my laptop of his "death" in the tabloids. Then, every so often he would sneak out at night and not come back for days. He was chasing leads on what could possibly be left of Moriarty's network.

The night it all happened still to this day seemed all too surreal. I was working late, finishing up my last autopsy report. I went to lock my office and head towards the morgue doors, when his voice startled me.

"You were wrong, you know…" He said to me, I looked at him sitting on the stool at one of the work stations in the lab.

"You do count. You've always counted, and I've always trusted you." Ah yes, from early this evening… we had a talk, and well… I was frankly surprised I handed as well as I did.

Sherlock came in interrupting my lunch date, as he told me to cancel and held up two bags of Crips, implying I would be having lunch with him. After deducing my horrible choice in men, referring to the one called Jim, the guy from IT. I defended myself and told him we only went on three dates and that I ended it. He scoffed and told me that this Jim, was Jim Moriarty. The one who broke in and stole the crown jewels, opening the vault at the Bank of London, and releasing all the cells at Pentoville.

We worked in the lab analyzing the oil prints left behind as a clue for Sherlock by one of the children who had been kidnapped, per Moriarty's instructions, it seemed.

I watched him; he stared through the microscope, with an intense look in his eyes… I know he hated conversation, but… oh to hell with him…

"You know… you look a bit like my dad, he's dead. Oh, sorry!" I scoffed at myself. What is wrong with me?!

"Molly, please don't feel the need to make conversation. It really isn't your area." He fired off while still looking in the microscope. The little bit of courage I clung on to was wavering, but I would not let this moment escape me.

"When he was dying, He was always cheerful. He was lovely. Except when he thought no one could see. I saw him once, he looked sad."

"Molly…"

"You look sad… when you think he can't see you." He took his eyes off the microscope, and focused them on John.

"Are you okay? And… don't just say you are, because I know what that means, looking sad when no one can see you…"

He looked away from the microscope and focused on me with full attention.

"You can see me."

"I don't count." I said plainly, because I believed it to be true. I do not in Sherlock's world… I'm not even on his radar.

He looked at me with what I thought was surprise, but he had to know his own feelings? Or shall I say lack of. No matter what… I would still love him, and that joyed and killed me inside all the same.

"What I'm trying to say is that… if there's anything you need… anything at all, you can have me… I just mean, I mean… if there's anything you need—it's fine." I finished. Good job keeping cool, Molly.

"But what could I need from you?" He asked.

"Nothing, I don't know… but you could probably say 'thank you' actually…"

"…Thank…you." He finished. That took a lot of work on his part, I could tell. It was becoming tense now, and I didn't want this conversation to steer into a more bad direction so I broke silence.

"I'm just going to go and get some crisps. Do you want anything? It's okay - I know you don't." I said while heading towards the door.

"Well actually, maybe I'll—"

"I know you don't." I finished and walked out of the lab.

Back to later that night, He told me I counted, what had changed in all that time? I could tell there was something wrong with him, his voice was even and serious, he didn't look at me, yet… but I knew what he was saying was true.

"Tell me what's wrong." I said to him, fear growing inside of me with every passing second.

"Molly…I think I'm going to die." He looked to me finally. His eyes were glassy; I had never seen such emotion in his eyes. He was holding back tears. He looked genuinely scared. The fear inside of me only grew more and more.

"What do you need?" I said instantly.

"If I wasn't everything you think I am, or _everything I_ think I am, would you still want to help me?" He looked down at me, coming closer.

"What do you need?" I had no reason to hesitate. I know in my mind and in my heart I would do anything for the man in front of me—especially anything to save his life.

"You." He said to me. My heart jumped. He was so close to me, I could feel his breath.

He told me of the situation and said that he had an idea. He would fake his own death and I would help him.

"Molly, I need you to come up with a chemical compound that could fool John into thinking I am dead; something that could possibly slow down my pulse and make it nearly undetectable." He looked at me.

"I understand." I took notes down and possibly came up with an idea for the compound. I didn't really have a lot of time, no more than three hours it seemed, but I had to do this… I have to do this for him.

"Good. There will be a supply truck outside the front of Bart's. I will jump off the roof, and slowly fall on the ground as you administer the dose to me and pour some of my blood on me and around my body. You should have roughly 45 seconds to complete the task, so the compound has to be fast acting."

"Right." I wrote down every little possible detail that I could need. My mind raced at what I could possibly mix. I would need to come up with some sort of medication to drastically lower his norepinephrine and epinephrine to help slow the heart rate, or I could give him a heavy dose of blood pressure medication mixed with a pain killer. My mind boggled at what concoction I would make. I would have to test it of course, so a lab rat will do. I do hate it, but the rat will be fine.

"Molly, I will need to call John, John will have to be there." He said as his eyes lowered to his hands.

"You're going to make him watch?" I sounded as if I had jumped out of my own skin.

"Sherlock, you can't do that to him! It would surely kill him inside." I said fighting back the tears that I want to shed for John, his best friend.

"It has to be this way, Molly. I need him to believe that I am dead. I need him to know of no chance of survival. It has to be this way." His face softened as he looked up to me.

I should know that this will be difficult for him. He does care for his friends deeply, so much so that he is willing to "die" for them, he probably truly would as we both have no idea that this experiment may work, but we will try.

I looked at him softly, I felt horrible. I am glad that I can be of help though.

"I must call him now Molly, could you possibly do me a favor and call one of your friends to have them call John stating that Mrs. Hudson has been shot, I need him to be pulled away from here. That would definitely do it." He said. I could see him calculating in his head the probability of this working.

I nodded and was about to head off into the other lab to create what I needed for his compound, for his death. Before I left, I took some blood from him, to spill onto the street, leaving him quite light headed I'm sure. As I was leaving for the lab Sherlock spoke to me.

"Molly?"

"Yes Sherlock?" I smiled to him.

"…Thank you… for everything." His face softened and shown a small smile tugging at his lips. I giggled and ran over to him to give him a small hug and my sight became blurry, before I left, I gave him a small peck on the cheek; much to his surprise.

"See you on the other side, Sherlock." Then I left.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cat's Meow

**Chapter 2: The Cat's Meow**

When I had gotten into the lab, I called my friend, Josh and asked him if he could do this favor for me. I didn't tell him the details but I made sure to make it a drastic enough reason to actually comply without having him pry.

"Please Josh! Could you do this for me? I'll do anything!" I pleaded, hoping to make it more believable. I think it worked.

"Sure Molly, no problem. All I ask in return is dinner. You pick the day and place, and I'll be there." He breathed into the phone. I began to blush at him being so forward. I obliged and told him to call the number in twenty minutes and hung up my mobile accordingly. Josh was a nice enough man, was good-looking, but I never had much interest in him. I felt sort of guilty with Sherlock on the other side suffering while I blushed at the prospect of a future date. I began my work on the mixture and could hear him and John talking.

I sat in front of the microscope, looking at the chemicals trying to decide what to use for his 'feign death' cocktail. I then put each chemical in separate tubes and used the pipette to precisely add the chemicals into one mixture. I tested the mix and thankfully it worked.

I heard John's phone ring then hang up in a panic only to be greeted with Sherlock scoffing and John then yelling at him calling him a machine and then stormed off. My heart broke a little at John's jab. I understand both perspectives though. To John, Mrs. Hudson was dying, to Sherlock he was mentally prepping himself for dying, but not dying, so his friends didn't have to. All I heard was the door slam.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I finished off my last autopsy and washed my hands. I had six today, higher than my normal average of three. Not sure what was going on, but I know Sherlock would be intrigued. He can't work on any cases since he is in hiding, but I know he relishes in just hearing about the cases and what he could deduce with such little information.

I locked up the office and took a cab home. I stopped to get some takeout—Chinese so I didn't have to cook, I was exhausted.

I opened the door that led to the stairwell ushering me towards my flat. I could hear a wonderfully sad melody coming from above and I knew it was him. At least I knew he was home and that the trip for takeout wasn't a waste.

"Good evening, Sherlock." I smiled. He hummed in response to acknowledge that he knew of her presence.

"I brought some takeout—"

"Chinese, yes, I can tell from the smell. You ordered sweet and sour chicken and an order of pepper steak. You also got one—no three eggrolls, and a soup—wonton from the smell, for lunch tomorrow most likely."

"How did you know the soup was for tomorrow?" My mouth agape at such precision.

"It's obvious, really. The soup will keep better in the refrigerator overnight compared to the dishes you bought. Simple calculation, Molly." He looked down to her.

"Eyes are droopier than usual. Dark circles and your hair seems to be in some disarray. Your nails, bitten—and clothes tousled, but clean… free of debris. You're exhausted and didn't get to eat lunch today, not even a coffee. So you had to have worked on at least six bodies today, higher than your normal average of three." He stated.

"Yes… care to tell me when I went to the loo as well?" I said sarcastically. A smirk crossed his face.

"That is none of my business. Of course."

"But my bitten nails are?" I quipped trying to stifle a laugh.

"I'm going to take a shower, help yourself." I said to him as I waved heading towards the bathroom.

I must smell of death, working with so many bodies today. I used my new shampoo and conditioner, washed my hair twice and used my new body wash. All the same fragrance, don't want too much going on that the smells conflict. I stepped out and dried myself off, grabbed an old pair of running shorts and a gray tank top that I still have from Uni. I brushed my hair and stepped out to see the table set and the food in the middle while Sherlock sat at the far end of the table reading a book.

"Ready to eat? I'm hungry." He said as he looked up to me from his book.

"You could've eaten!" I felt bad making him wait.

"That's rude. Sit down, Molly." He motioned to the chair next to him.

"How was your day?" I said to him, I should know he doesn't like pleasantries, but since he's been stuck here, minus the nights he goes looking for whereabouts of Moriarty's network he seems obliged for conversation.

"Boring… as usual. I played my violin, tried an experiment or two on your cat—"

"You WHAT?"

"Oh look, he's fine. Went through some books, which I happened to categorize and sort by author and color. Then finally found a book that would not kill my brain cells with such sappy writing." He held up the book he found on the human anatomy.

"I… see. What do you mean kill brain cells?" I harrumphed.

"I had no idea you were such a romantic. Are women's expectations of a man really that explicit and provocative? No wonder you have yet to find a partner." He trailed off.

"Excuse me? It is not expected, nor do many women ever dream of finding a man like in those books. All we want—well, I want in a man is someone who is forthright, bold, smart, considerate and fun to be around. I don't need an expansive chest, or long flowing hair, or even an accent. I just want a man. Who likes me for who I am and knows what I am worth." I finished.

"I see. How's the chicken?" He quipped. I smirked then and playfully hit him on the arm.

"You sod! You didn't go through anything else, did you?!" I asked worried of his reply.

"If you are asking if I looked through you room and saw your journal in the top drawer of your nightstand, no. If you are asking if I saw your seeexxxxy undergarments, then no." He emphasized the word 'sexy' and just waited for me to burst.

"You _what!?_ Sherlock! How could you!" My face was so red I had no clue what in the world to say.

"I didn't. I deduced that your journal had to be in the top drawer of your nightstand because that gives you the easiest access to it, and I didn't know you had a sexy undergarment drawer… but I do now." He smiled as he took a piece of my sweet and sour chicken.

"I could kill you…" I looked darkly at him.

"No you couldn't. Want some pepper steak?" He offered. I took his fork out of his hand and attacked the food on it for emphasis of my upset-ness.

"It's not the fork's fault." He pouted and I laughed.

So what about your day then?" He asked taking his fork back to continue eating.

"Two heart attacks, elderly man and woman. One brain aneurism, One drug overdose, and the other two I'm waiting to hear about from Greg. They had strange markings on their torso, like they've been punctured, reminiscent of track lines caused by needles, but there were no traces of drugs in their system. They were missing about two thirds of their blood supply though." I finished.

"Intriguing. Keep me updated on the progress, Molly. It'll definitely keep me entertained for a few days I'm sure. It'll take Lestrade weeks to figure out the culprit. Take some photos for me tomorrow, would you?" He said and looked at me with those puppy dog eyes. How could I resist?

"Of course." I said to him playfully and collected my dishes and proceeded to clean my plate in the sink. He wrapped around me to drop his in the sink as well, being so pain-stakingly close to me made my face turn red.

"May I ask something, Molly?" Sherlock inquired.

"Sure."

"Why do I make you so uncomfortable, it seems?" He asked.

"Well... I… Uhm…" What do I say? Because I fancy the hell out of you and think of you while I'm sleeping, and when I'm awake? No….

"Well… you know…" I continued.

"I in fact, do not. Thus why I asked." He said.

"Well, I guess I'm just… not used to you being so close to me… is all." I spit out.

"Does it bother you?" He asked.

"No of course not! I mean… I mean, it's nice, unless it's not nice. aw, man... whatever the right answer is! Oh jeez." I chastised myself for fumbling like a school girl.

"This could possibly become a dilemma in our friendship. I will try whatever possible to alleviate the discomfort you may sometimes have at close proximity." He looked at me, eyes bright and still around me. But I was facing him now pinned between him and the sink. I involuntarily gulped at our closeness.

"Your eyes are dilated. And your pulse has seemed to quicken. Your breathing has become somewhat strained. Are you all right?" He sounded worried. But I most certainly could not concentrate with his closeness. It made me want to run my hands through his wonderful black curls. His eyes were piercing. Ice blue with shots of wonderful light green it seemed, but that could be my imagination. I tried to speak.

"Not sure really… maybe just need a cup of tea and bed, ye..yes?" I looked to him as he nodded and let me pass through.

I made each of us a cup and we sat on my sofa together, which was odd; he would normally sit on the arm chair. I looked over to him as he tried to move closer to me.

"Wh… what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"An experiment." He said.

"And that consists of?" I was curious, I shouldn't be. I became nervous all over again looking directly into his eyes and nowhere else.

"Well, if my theory is correct, which it most likely is… your discomfort at my closeness can only be alleviated in one way." He said moving right to me putting his arm around my shoulder.

"And what would that be?" I squeaked out.

"Well, if you become uneasy at my closeness, the only cure is to be close, so that you may overcome it… over time." He finished with a small smirk on his face interested that he finally had a puzzle to solve. Just never knew that puzzle would be me.

"Ah, I see. Well, I was just ready to go to bed actually." I stood up and walked towards my bedroom door.

"Wonderful idea." He said as he began following me.

"I'm… I'm sorry...what? What are you doing?" I asked. My heart pounding so loudly I could hear it in my ears.

"Joining you of course. What else?" He said.

Oh crap.


	3. Chapter 3: Pinprick

Thanks for all the love and wonderful reviews everyone!

As in regards to one of the reviews that I had, which was a guest, It's not my first ever fanfic, just my first Sherlock one. Sorry I didn't clarify. I have I think 5 others? I like making sure I really know the material I'm writing about, before I actually write it. I'm always hesitant. But I do like how this is going so far! Hope you all enjoy! :D

**Chapter 3: Pinprick **

"I'm…I'm sorry… you are _what_?!" I said almost frantic.

"Well, it is part of the experiment. Come now Molly, you can't be so prudish that you worry about just sleeping next to a man… are you?" He is challenging me. I don't know why, but the thought of him thinking I was weak and prudish bothered me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some hussie, I am a lady, which is why this bothered me so much. But I also am a woman, and this could go very, very wrong, or very, very, right.

"I most certainly am not, Mr. Holmes, I am a lady." I said proudly.

"No doubt in my mind that you are, Molly." He chimed in.

"Good then. As long as you are a gentleman, then I don't mind." I finished. WHAT?! Of course I mind! What am I crazy?!

"All right then… "He said as I turned to the mirror on my bureau and began brushing the knots out of my drying hair. I put some lotion on my skin and face then pulled the covers down so I could lie in bed.

"Good night, Sherlock." I said to quietly, as I faced opposite of him.

"Good night, Molly." He said settling into bed.

While I was sleeping, I felt rustling to the side of me, it woke me up. I looked over and saw Sherlock tossing and turning. _I wonder what's wrong_ I thought to myself. I turned around to face him and place a hand on his bare shoulder. Ah, he has no shirt on… when did that happen?

"Sherlock… Sherlock…" I tried to wake him.

"Wh…what Molly!" He sounded irritated.

"What's wrong? You were tossing and turning in your sleep." I said matter of factly.

"I'm cold." He pouted.

"Then put your shirt on."

"Then I'm too hot." He said to me.

Jeez! I needed sleep! I had to be up for work in another 3 hours…

"Here, would this… this be better? If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll leave you alone." I curled into him laying my head on his bare chest then threw my arm over the expanse of it. I pulled him close, as I put one of my legs over his.

"Interesting… it seems to be working. I'm not too hot, nor too cold. This will suffice."

"I'm glad cuddling will suffice." I said plainly.

"Cuddling? This is what is considered to be cuddling?" He perked.

"Yes, Sherlock, it is. Now please try to sleep. I have to be up for work in the morning." I said more irritably than I had anticipated.

"Right then. Night." He said as he pulled me closer with his one arm around me. I could not fight the redness on my face, I am so glad the lights are off.

I woke to an empty bed. Of course I did. It was probably a dream. He probably slept on the couch and I imagined it all in my exhausted stupor. How cruel you can certainly be, brain.

I went to take a shower, feeling fairly well I put on a little bit of make-up. Nothing much really. Just mineral foundation, mascara and neutral eyeshadow and lipgloss. I wore an ivory and pink tanktop with a cute gold necklace and an ivory peasant skirt. The weather was nice today. I put my hair up, on the side this time, just something a little different.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Sherlock sitting at the table, with a kettle on, and breakfast. Eggs and bacon. It smelled delicious.

"You made breakfast?!" I looked at him stunned. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Of course I can, don't be silly. I just choose not to. I made breakfast as a sign of my—my gratitude for last night." He fumbled with his words. Sherlock never fumbles.

"So… you did sleep next to me last night…"

He nodded.

"Oh, well… I thought it was a dream." I said becoming somewhat flustered.

"I can assure you, Molly Hooper, it was not." He finished as he motioned me to sit down and eat breakfast.

"Plans for the day?" I asked as I shoved a piece of bacon with some egg in my mouth. It was as good as it looked.

"I am going go out and try to find some more leads on Moriarty's network. I bought my disguise." He said fighting the smirk on his face.

"And what would that be?" I asked sincerely curious.

He impassively waved his hand towards the sofa where I saw copious amounts of wigs and clothing.

"Couldn't decide. It's better to have more than one disguise anyway." He continued to eat.

I nodded continuing to eat while looking out the window.

"Care to help me choose?" He looked at me for some sort of approval.

"Surprise me." I said and threw the remnants of breakfast in the bin and put my plate in the sink. As I turned to leave, Sherlock got up and did a once over on me.

"You're dressed nicer than usual. You have your hair pinned up, but on the side, showing that you are playful. The choice in clothing show you are comfortable. You have make-up on, mineral powder, so it looks natural. Lipgloss, not lipstick, just for shine and moisterization. You also changed your shampoo and bodywash, all the same. Cherry blossoms. You're happy. Why are you happy?" He looked at me inquisitively.

"I…what? Why am I happy? What sort of question is that? I woke up from a soundful sleep and was in a good mood. The weather is nice today, so I thought I would dress accordingly."

"You slept well… As did I. Hmm." He looked off, contemplative.

"What?" I spat. My good mood diminishing around me.

"You smell and look nice." He stated simply. I blinked up at him surprised at his statement.

"I… well, th—thank you."

"You're nervous again. Did I say something wrong?" He looked me over. "No, you appreciated the compliment. You face is flushed and your pulse is rising, eyes dia—ah… I see." He finished in a smirk.

"You see? Wh—what do you see? I'm not sure you see is what I see. I don't even know what I—"

"You fancy me." He finished as if it were old news.

"Wha—what?! What do you mean I fancy you?!"

"Oh, come off it Doctor Hooper, I have known for a long time that you held an attraction of sorts to me, I just thought it was inept and fumbly and more an incessant crush than actual attraction. I don't quite know how to proceed from here." He looked down at me his eyes darkened a bit.

"I… I'm not sure I—"

"Ah, and there it is again, the stammering of my mousy pathologist. We still do need to relinquish that awful side effect, yes?" he stated. "I do believe last night proved a success. So we will continue on further with our study." He said as he came closer to me.

"Good day, Molly Hooper." He said to me, as he came down and kissed my lips. The act was so unreal that I froze. I had never expected this man to do such a thing. Of course, he did kiss my cheek at the Christmas party, but that was brought on by his overwhelming guilt of utterly embarrassing me in front the people I am closest to. Why was _this_ happening?

After about five seconds I wrapped my hand around his neck and played with the ends of his curls. They were so silky soft. He put his hand on my back and pulled me in closer before parting from our kiss only to shortly speak.

"Now that was…. Intriguing. He looked at me and I turned scarlet. My lips were swollen and pink from his kiss, and my hair in a sort of jumble from him funning his hands through. He didn't seem to mind. He smiled pecked my lips and whispered into my ear.

"You're going to be late for work, Doctor Hooper. You best leave now while you still can." The last part came out of his mouth in a deeper, more strained voice. I looked up at him and saw _his_ eyes dilated and I smiled.

"I suppose you're right, Mister Holmes." I purred into his ear, and I swore I heard a groan. I ran my hands down his chest and kissed him quickly and hard before I parted, leaving a stunned Sherlock in my wake.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I got into work and had a cup of coffee. I thankfully managed to not spill anything on my clothes. That made me happy. Hopefully the day will keep going at the rate it is.

I was finishing up one of my pathology reports when my friend Mary walked in.

"Molly! You look wonderful today!" She chimed. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi Mary! What brings you down to the morgue?" I peeped and grabbed my ivory jumper with cherries on it and put it around me. It was getting cold.

"Oh, nothing really. I was wondering if you may want to go out to lunch today. It's so beautiful." She smiled.

"I'd love to. It would be nice for me to get out of here for a change." I finished.

"Great! I'll meet you in the lobby at twelve then?"

"Sounds great." She ran over and gave me a hug before leaving.

I was still waiting to hear from Greg about the bodies I received yesterday and what could be the cause of such wounds on a body.

I went over to where the bodies were kept and wheeled both bodies out. I remembered Sherlock saying he wanted to have a look at them, so I pulled out my phone and texted him.

**Did you still want photos of the bodies?**

**xM**

I waited for a short moment and heard my mobile ding.

**No need. I'll be there shortly to look myself.**

**SH**

My eyes widened at reading the text.

**What do you mean you'll be here shortly?!**

**xM**

I waited for his reply as I began to panic.

"I meant I will be there shortly, can you not read?" I heard a voice, much like Sherlock's, but different in a way. I looked up and saw a tall man with glasses, red hair and a moustache. His voice sounded like he was from Northern Scotland. My eyes squinted at the man in front of me.

"Who in the world are—"

"Oh, so it works then. Splendid!" He smiled. My hand went to my mouth at shock, and then I began to laugh, and laugh, and laugh.

"What is so funny, Molly?" He seemed agitated.

"You look so silly!" I blurted out laughing. He was wearing an overly large red scarf, a brown canvas coat, a pair of jeans, and boots. I tried to suppress the incessant giggles.

He looked at me and hmph'ed. "Molly, the point of the disguise _is_ to look silly. So silly, that you blend in." He finished.

"Oh, it's fine… you make such an adorable ginger!" I smiled.

"Oh, just let me look at the bodies!" He said as he walked towards the slabs.

"Hm… interesting. You see the marks there, Molly. The ones you told me about last night? They are puncture wounds caused by a rather large needle head. Most likely similar to the ones used during blood donation or transfusions."

"Yes I see that, Sherlock, according to the autopsy report, those wounds were made three hours after the time of death. One, why would someone hold a dead body captive for that long? And two, why would you remove the blood from a dead person?"

"To hide whatever evidence that possibly killed them."

"But there would still be traces. They left blood." I finished.

"Did you find anything? Anything unusual?" He asked.

"Well, I found strains of some narcotics laced with an unidentified chemical. I have been trying to analyze it, but I can't seem to find any clue."

"What drug is it, Molly."

"Cocaine, and Heroine. From the report, it looks like they were administered a cocktail, given it all at once. They both have been in the system for the same length of time."

"Interesting… I really must have time to look over the bodies, Molly. Do you mind?" He said sheepishly… Oh, no… not this time.

"Well, I actually have a lunch date…" I spilled out.

"You have, a what?" He looked surprised, and hurt.

"…with my friend, Mary. A nurse here at the hospital, Sherlock." I smiled.

"Ah… I see. I was not implying that I was—"

"it's all right if you were, or weren't. Either way I promised her lunch at twelve. It's ten after eleven now, you have a little under an hour, Mister Holmes." I teased in his ear. He then looked at me intently. He was about to kiss my awaiting lips when my phone chirp, which then caused Sherlock to curse under his breath while I giggled.

I pulled out my phone and looked at it. A text from Lestrade.

**Molly, any more news on those bodies?**

**GL**

I texted him back my response.

**Nothing much really. Found traces of narcotics **

**in the system with an unidentified chemical. **

**Can't seem to place it. Do you have any info?**

**MH**

I sent the text looking at Sherlock awaiting his reply. He looked at me. He seemed distant. He missed those texts. I know it.

**I'm heading over now, thought I'd drop off any **

**Records I could give you on the couple. **

**GL**

**That would be wonderful, Greg. Thanks!**

**MH **

**No problem, Molly. Anytime. **

**:)**

**GL**

I smiled at the phone as I received his last text.

"You like Lestrade." He said simply.

"I—I what?! No I do not!" My face flushed red with embarrassment.

"I see. Well, you know he does like you, correct?" He added.

"No! He does? Oh jeez."

"You truly had no idea?" He looked baffled at me being so oblivious.

"Well, I never had any interest in many people."

"Except me." This made him smirk.

"Yes, yes… except you, Sherlock."

"You're not stuttering as much. Do you feel comfortable around me? Or is it the disguise."

"Quite possibly the disguise." I giggled.

"You should probably hide until Greg leaves. You can come back later after my lunch date."

"Please do not feel the need to call it a date, Molly. Calling what you are going on a date implies you have some underlying attraction with the person present. From what I can tell, you are a straight female who enjoys men. As for most men, picturing you on a date with a woman might fancy them, but it does not for me." He looked almost abashed.

"Oh… I di—didn't mean to imply. Yes! I like men—Only men." I stammered.

"And there it is again, Doctor Hopper." He came down and lightly kissed my lips before whispering in my ear that he would be back at around two. Then he dashed off.

I sat in my office waiting for Lestrade to come when my phone went off.

**How are you feeling, Molly?**

**JW**

My heart sank. I began to feel guilty for not remaining any contact with John for so long. I missed him, he was a great friend and he was so ever loyal to Sherlock. It broke my heart that he couldn't know that he was alive and well, in my flat, and pecking me kisses.

**I'm holding up. How are you?**

**M**

**Could be better. Are you busy? Maybe grab lunch?**

**JW**

**I have a lunch date with my friend, Mary. She wouldn't **

**mind you there, I'm sure of it. **

**M**

**I don't want to intrude, Molly. **

**JW**

**You will come John Watson, and that's an order sir! She**

**is a lovely gal and I miss you bunches!**

**M**

**Haha All right, all right. Can't refuse such a lovely lady. **

**:)**

**JW**

**Meet us in the hospital lobby at twelve. See you then!**

**M**

Did John Watson just flirt with me? Oh, no…no no no! No that can _not_ happen! I became frantic at the idea of John waiting to go on dates and I began to cool down, He wouldn't do such a thing. He knows how I feel—well felt for Sherlock. When I went to walk to the lab, My phone dinged again, worried it may be John requesting 'dinner' instead. Oh no…

**Why did John send you a emoticon?**

**SH**

My eyes popped wide at him knowing.

**Sherlock Holmes, you better not be snooping on **

**my text messages, Mister!**

**xM**

I began to stew in anger and embarrassment.

**It was my only way to know what Lestrade said to **

**you. To be in the loop. **

**SH**

I was thinking of something to reply when my phone chimed a few more times, notifying me of my messages.

**...I surely hope John was not flirting with you.**

**SH **

**That could lead to some complications of our friendship…**

**SH **

I texted back to him, confused.

**What do you mean complicate our friendship? How?**

**And what makes you think he was flirting?**

**xM**

I stared at the screen waiting for his reply.

**Not ours, Molly. Mine and his. I could only deduce that **

**since Lestrade does the same and I know he likes you, it **

**would have the same meaning. **

**SH **

**It would certainly cause problems indeed.**

**SH**

**Why do you say that?**

**xM**

I waited for his reply and couldn't help but smile at what I read.

**Simple, because then I would have to kill him. **

**SH**

My eyes brightened at the thought. Sherlock was a jealous possessive type. I could live with that… whatever 'this' was. I put my phone down as I heard Greg come through the doors.


	4. Chapter 4: It's a Date

**Chapter 4: It's a Date  
**

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading.

"Molly! It's so good to see you! You look wonderful, smiling, happy…" Greg Lestrade said to me as he waltzed in with Anderson and Donovan.

"Oh thanks Greg, you look great as well! I'm glad to see you haven't changed." I smiled. He smiled back. Now knowing how Greg feels about me, it puts me in a sort of discomfort. I don't fancy Greg, He is a nice honorable sweet man, but he's not my type. I love the mystery and suspense, and want that Sherlock holds.

"Well then, that's less paper work on the couple than I expected." It was true. For being drug users, they seemed to have an awfully clean record.

"Yeah, you're telling me. Nothing more than speeding tickets and driving violations. Their names were Madison and Peter Strong. They were a fairly wealthy couple. It didn't seem like anyone would have any reason to kill them, they were courteous and care giving. Always donating to charity." He finished off.

"It's the son. Who else could benefit from both of their parents dying? A spoiled rich kid waiting to make money quick, probably was emotionally neglected by his parents. It makes perfect sense. Case closed." Donovan shot off.

As I stood there listening to Donovan's rambling, my phone vibrated. I looked at it and an involuntary smile spread on my face.

**It is NOT the son. Don't listen to any drabble they say.**

**SH**

I smiled and Greg looked at me curiously.

"Something wrong, Molly?" He asked.

"Oh no, just a friend I'm meeting for lunch."I finished. Lying of course.

**How do you know for sure?**

**xM**

I waited pretending to listen to Donovan and Anderson's claims, but they began to just sound like nats I wanted to swat at. Then my phone vibrated again.

**It was the director of the animal clinic the Strong's sponsored **

**And donated money to. Check that compound again. I'm sure it's**

**the same chemical used in euthanasia. The killer wanted it to appear **

**like they overdosed.**

**SH**

I was baffled at how brilliant he could be I smile again, sending a text back to him.

**You are far too brilliant for your own good, you know that **

**Mr. Holmes? For such a wonderful deduction when only **

**seeing the body for 10 min. or less deserves a surprise. **

**;)**

**xM**

"Molly?" Greg called at me and I looked up to him flustered at the surprise.

"Oh, sorry! Would you mind leaving the reports here for me? I still have some tests to run on the compound found in their bodies." I said while grabbing my bag.

"I have some friends I am meeting for lunch." I smiled, and ushered them towards the door, given Greg a small peck on the cheek.

"I'll call you as soon as I find something." I smiled. His face brightened at her attention to him.

"All right then Molly. No problem." He smiled and hugged me then pecked my forehead. Why in the world do all the men come out of the woodwork when they think Sherlock is gone?!

I locked the morgue and headed up the stairs to the hospital lobby when I sent Sherlock a text.

**I can definitely see why you cannot stand Donovan or**

**Anderson. Sheesh!**

**xM**

As I reached the lobby, I smiled when I saw John. I ran to him and gave him a great swooping hug.

"John!" I peeped.

"Molly! Look at you… you look beautiful!" He said giving me a swinging hug.

"Oh, John, you are far too kind." I said smiling at him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. I saw Mary on the other side of the room and I beckoned her over. My phone went off; to a text from Sherlock I could guess.

**Tsk, tsk… Doctor Hooper, I am becoming such a bad **

**influence on you. **

**SH **

My face turned red as I pictured him whispering those words huskily into my ear, his intent for me I'm sure.

**My, my, Mr. Holmes… was that a flirt?**

**;)**

**xM**

I hugged Mary as she approached and she saw John. Her eyes lit up and looked at me curiously.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mary. This is John, John Watson. A good friend of mine. John, this is Mary Morstan. One of my wonderful friends here at the hospital." I smiled.

As they made introductions and small talk to one another my phone when off vibrating.

**Doctor Hooper, I hope you make it known to John **

**that you are _my_ pathologist, and that he can't touch. **

**SH**

"Oh!" I sighed and both of them looked at me, wondering what could cause such a noise to emit from my mouth.

"You all right, Molly? Your face is positively glowing!" Mary pointed out, which only made grow and even deeper shade of red.

"Ye—yes, I am most fine, th—thank you." I finished. John looked at me as if he could see the glimmer in my eyes and knew what it was from, or more like who. But he dismissed it just a soon and went back talking to Mary.

We went to leave for the café to grab our lunch when my phone went off again.

**And yes Molly, Yes it was.**

**SH **

I went to send a reply, smiling like a goof, when suddenly another appeared.

**:)**

**SH**

I giggled. I bloody giggled! How dare that man do this to me! I looked over at John and Mary when we were settled in and they seemed to be getting off quite well. This wasn't planned, but it was nice to see him smile and laugh for a while.

It's so unfair that he is being incredibly wonderful and sultry and sexy to me and I can't tell a damn soul cause he's off being dead! My life!

"So, Molly… have you had any men in your life lately? Certainly a date or two." Mary poked at me.

"Oh… oh no… heh, I have been free as a bird! No one here! Jus—just me and my cat Toby." I smiled weakly.

"Have you been all right, Molly? I know how much—how much Sherlock meant to you." John added and looked down to his plate of pasta. I played with my food a bit, actually trying to hide the excitement of Sherlock sending me what he probably equated to naughty texts. I put on a somber tone as best I could… under the circumstances.

"Yes, thank you John… I miss him terribly, as I'm sure you do. You cared for him just as much if not mor—"

"No one cared for him more than you did, Moll. You can't lie to me… not now. You don't have to worry about him throwing daggers at you for your feelings."

"I cared for him, deeply."

"I know you did…" My eyes began to water.

"I would've done anything for that man… that Silly crazy idiotic, pompous, wonderful man." I sobbed out.

"Moll. You know he cared for you… you can't say he didn't. He was most human around you, and that says a lot." He tried to comfort me. I honestly didn't need comfort, but it was nice to talk about everything nonetheless.

"I know John, I know…" I said looking down and beginning to eat my food.

"So no date? We should go on a double date Molly! I'm sure someone likes you!" She said ecstatically. John looked at me sheepishly and smiled. _Oh no… John did like me_ I thought. Sherlock will be most certainly unhappy.

"Who would you go with? John?!" I smiled. John looked at me surprised for being so bold.

"If… if he doesn't mind, sure!" She looked at me beaming. John couldn't say no now… good one Moll.

"Great! Then you can go with Lestrade, Molly!" He smiled at me. He was getting me back. Damn that man.

It took every ounce of self-control not to groan at my position. Dammit! Really? This is happening… NOW?

"…Do I really have a choice? Cause if not then I'm not gonna waste my breath." I said defeated.

"Nope. No you don't." John smiled.

"Then it settled! Tomorrow night then?" Mary smiled at me.

"Yay." I said as plain as my voice could be.

"I'll be there with bells on." Ugh.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I came back to the morgue after saying my goodbyes to both John and Mary, those two looked adorable. I remembered that Sherlock was supposed to be stopping by, So I blocked out the windows to the morgue and locked them leaving a note outside that if anyone needs to reach me they can call my office. I could risk someone barging in with Sherlock here, you know, him not being dead and all.

I walked into my office and saw Sherlock sitting in my chair. I gasped, he had no disguise on. It was only him in his wonderful, dark glory.

"Wh—what are you doing here looking like Sherlock… Sherlock?!" I almost screamed.

"Well, I knew you would have locked and blocked out the doors. No need to wear the disguise if there won't be any interruptions." He stated simply.

"Right. Well, I'll pull out the bodies." I went over and opened the respective slots and pulled both the bodies of Madison and Peter Strong out for Sherlock to look over.

"Greg dropped off their reports from Scotland Yard, their doesn't seem to be any charges for any drug use, or even possession." I stated simply.

"That's because they were never drug users in the first place. The killer used that as a likely scenario. Two rich people who indulge in life. People would figure that's how they let loose. They put such a lethal dose in them to hope that the drugs would cover what really killed the Strong's." He continued looking at the body.

"See here, I'm sure you already have, they made sure to put the needles between the toes, then made various puncture wounds on other toes to hope that the examiner would think that they have used quite frequently. They obviously didn't think this through. They were in a rush and it was heat of the moment. The person didn't want to do this, but felt they were left with no other choice. Have you analyzed the compound yet, Molly?" he said not looking up.

"No, Sherlock. I was paying attention to you." I said looking down at him.

"Ah. Well, get on it then!" He looked up to her, and she laughed taking the blood and further analyzing it, putting it into the database widening her search.

"It appears to be Pancuronium bromide. A chemical used to induce muscle paralysis and respiratory arrest. Oh god…" I said covering my mouth.

"Sadly, yes Molly. That is one of the three compounds used for euthanasia. But because the other compounds were missing, the couple died because lack of breath. Which means they had a slow and painful death." He finished. I was fighting the tears coming to my eyes.

"That explains the puncture wounds being made three hours after the time of death." I said sadly. I went back to my office and grabbed my laptop so I could type up the coroner's report and have it filed and sent to Greg at Scotland Yard.

As I sat at my desk, Sherlock cleared his throat. Knowing he was demanding my attention I look over to him and spoke.

"What?" I said.

"So, dinner… with Lestrade. Interesting." He said looking at the bodies.

"I—I don't really wan—wait… how do you know?" I asked inquisitively. I walked right up to him pulling up his scarf, so he was looking at me. His eyes became wide at my boldness. Good. I got his attention.

"Were you spying on me, Sherlock Holmes?" I said playfully. He looked caught. He was.

"Not exactly spying. Just keeping track of your location to make sure that nothing wo—"

"You were spying."

"Yes, I was spying." He said admittedly. He even knew he couldn't lie about that.

"So then you heard everything?"

"Yes."

"Even what I said?"

"More so yes."

"Oh jeez…." I put my hand to my face and looked away. As I went to turn around he grabbed my waist and pulled my hand from my face.

"You have no need to feel uneasy. What I heard today was nothing more than what I had previously speculated. Except for the fact that John _fancied_ you." The word dropped from his mouth like venom.

I looked at him surprised.

"You have to go then." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yes." I pouted.

"Be sure to look horrible then." He said as he kissed me lightly on the lips and headed towards my office.

Thanks for all the love everyone! it has made me so happy and I am trying my best to get new chapters out as soon as I can! I promise, it'll be well worth the wait! _

87


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner of a Lifetime

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I hope the story isn't progressing too slow for you all. I try to put up at least 2 chapters a day.

I worked really hard on this chapter, and it's a little longer than the others, but trust me, it's worth it! Let me know what you think, and thanks again!

**Chapter 5: Dinner of a Lifetime**

"How about I make dinner tonight?" I eyed the tall redhead beside me. Sherlock of course, in disguise.

All I heard was a 'hmm' escape his lips, agreeing. It was only 5:30—had an early shift today, thankfully. So I felt pretty good. On the other hand, Sherlock seemed to have a cloud over his head all the way back home. When I got in, I took a shower, and brushed my teeth. I even put on a little perfume. Just to smell nice. I like to smell nice.

I had on a pair of yoga pants and a tanktop, pink. My hair was in a high ponytail and I had on a pair of pink slippers. I walked to the kitchen and fed Toby then proceeded to take out the ingredients for our dinner. I thought I'd make chicken fettuccini alfredo. It's an easy enough dish. As I was cooking I saw Sherlock sitting on the sofa, now with Toby in his lap while Sherlock unconsciously pet him. I smiled at the situation.

This could be so easy. All of this. To stay like this. I know that won't happen though. He'll sooner or later tell John and the two of them will be off solving cases ignoring ol' mousy Molly Hooper. I looked down and sighed. Sherlock must've heard me cause he sauntered into the kitchen, sour expression on his face.

"What's wrong." He asked me. I was going to say nothing, but he'd know I'd be lying.

"Oh, jus—just, this is nice. Having someone around. It's a nice feeling." I looked up to him.

"I do not like the idea of you going out to dinner with Lestrade tomorrow night." He said flatly waiting for my expression.

I was surprised to say the least. I didn't think he would care. I mean, I know he kissed me, but, it didn't mean anything to him… did it?

"It bothers you?" I looked at his eyes which were solemn.

"Yes. I know it bothers you too, which bothers me even more." He said almost fuming.

"The chicken is going to burn… So can you at least make sure not to smell and look nice?" He asked.

"Sherlock… I am not interested in Greg—"

"Lestrade."

"_But_… that does not mean I am going to make a fool of myself and look terrible on a date! I have to look presentable. John will be there if he says or does anything out of line."

"But I won't be, and everything he will say or DO? To you will be out of line… especially 'doing'." He harrumphed.

"Sherlock…" I laughed out, "You are in no way, jealous… are you?" I smile graced my features.

"I… What? How could I possibly, ever—ever be jealous?! That requires emotion. Also, if I were at the slightest bit jealous of anyone, it most certainly wouldn't be directed towards Lestrade!" he was upset now.

I turned around and quickly turned the stove off and turned back looking at his wondrous blue eyes. He looked so innocent and worried. I wanted to pet him.

I pulled him by his shirt close to me so he could hear.

"Sherlock, if you are worried, or not… there is no need to be. There is only one man that I have the slightest interest in, and the world thinks he's dead." My lips were centimeters away from his.

"Promise me something then…" he looked at me, eyes intense.

"Anything…" I breathed out.

"Take a shower when you come back so I don't have to hold you and smell him all over you. It would drive me mad."

"Really? How mad would it make you… please do share." I purred into his ear. I know it's wrong, but the idea of Sherlock being jealous rampaged through my mind. I thought of all the things he would do. If he would claim me as his own and make sure no one ever makes the mistake of thinking they could have Molly Hooper. I involuntarily moaned.

His eyes shot up in surprise at the noise that came from my mouth. I looked at him in surprise, I didn't even expect that.

"I—I'm sorry!" I covered my mouth as my face reddened.

He looked at me, eyes darker than I have ever seen. He looked like a cat ready to pounce. Was he?

"Molly…" He said very carefully, his voice deeper and strained.

"Do not ever… ever be sorry for eliciting such a wonderful sound from your lips which has been caused by me. Do you understand?" I nodded as he cupped my face with his hand.

"I hate the thought of knowing he will have his hands on you, complimenting you, and hoping in his tiny little mind that he could have a night with you. He will try to kiss you, this I know for sure. Please do make sure he doesn't, because if he lays anything on you that does not belong to you, I will make sure he suffers greatly at his misunderstanding of our… friendship." He looked at me and licked his lips silently.

I couldn't take it, oh dear god I am weak. I grabbed him and kissed him fiercely. I put my hands through his hair as he let out a small moan. I smiled against his lips, I was doing summersaults in my brain. The thought of him making this noise because of me made me want to sing! I took his coat off and threw it on the table, then proceeded to push him to the nearest wall in my living room. My boldness surprised myself, so I could only wonder what it did to Sherlock.

"My, my Doctor Hooper… you are quite the vixen, aren't you?" he smirked as he took control by slipping me against the wall instead. I let out a yelp of surprise as he continued kissing me, then kissed my jawbone, and down my neck. I moaned silently.

"Don't you dare hold back Molly Hooper, or I will be forced to try even harder to make you scream." He said huskily and grabbed my rump for emphasis. This caused me to jump and he claimed my lips once more.

"Thi… this isn't fair… Sher—Sherlock…" I said in between moans.

"It is perfectly fair." He chastised me jokingly.

"It so is not!" I pushed him towards the sofa which he landed on with finesse. I jumped on top of him straddling his waist and whispered in his ear.

"How is it you look so damn sexy just by falling? It's not fair. I have waited years to touch you like this Sherlock Holmes, so… I will grope you and I will kiss you and I will pant and moan into your ear. I will bite and suck any place I can get my hands on…you… naughty sexy man you. Are you okay with that?" I asked in the most demanding tone I could muster.

He looked at me surprised then smiled. "Yes ma'am." he then pulled me closer to him and nibbled my ear. "You better, Molly Hooper."

This drove me to the edge. I am normally a woman of patience; kind, loving and caring. Honest! But, I have waited three years, three damn years for this man to notice me, and by god I will relish every damn second.

I ripped his shirt off then took off my own, throwing it on the floor next to me. He smiled devilishly and pushed me to the other side of the sofa and took his pants off, then mine. My god he is glorious. He looked like he had been carved from marble. His beautiful alabaster skin was a stark difference to his wonderful curls. I sighed just at the sight of him.

"Molly…" Sherlock began to say, "You are by far the prime example of what a woman should be. I have never seen one more wonderful than you." He looked at me appraisingly.

"I am sorry for ever saying such harsh things about—"

"Do not ruin this moment on me, Sherlock Holmes! That was in the past. You are naked in my living room and I want you. Now." I demanded. He laid on top of me biting and nibbling my neck. He placed small kisses on my forehead, my nose, my lips, and my throat. I moaned loudly as he held on to me tighter. There is no way on this earth, this night could get better.

I looked at him and smiled. I lightly pushed him off of me and stood up heading towards the bedroom. I stood at the doorway and leaned against it, feeling a wave of embarrassment come over me, I pushed it aside as much as I could. I wanted this to be a great as its seemly becoming. So I leaned against the edge and spoke to him softly.

"Are you hungry, my world's only Consulting Detective?" I looked at him on my sofa, eyes wide at my change of personality; I knew that to be true. I knew him more than he would ever like to admit.

"Famished." He let out his mouth. At the look on his face, I knew he was going to come for me; I dashed into my bedroom and plopped down on my bed. I sprawled my arms and legs out waiting for him to stalk in here.

His eyes were bright and filled with a sort of fire to them. I wonder if he has ever done anything like this. Panic went through me as I remember that, I myself had not been sexually active in such a long time. He noticed this, of course, and spoke to me.

"Molly, you have nothing to worry. We can do this, or not. I have lived 35 years of my life without it, I'm sure I could go longer." He said to me, as he crawled onto the bed, keeping eye contact and touching me lightly on my legs leading himself up to my thigh and squeezing it lightly. I moaned and arched my back at that; it's one of my spots.

"Although, you are making it increasingly difficult for me to walk away from the situation." He purred.

"I was nervous, is all." I let out. "I haven't done this in a long time." I gulped.

"That is more than fine, my dear doctor. We can relish this moment and take our time, yes?" I nodded to him as he continued kissing my neck, while caressing me with his right hand down the side of me, from hip to breast. It felt amazing, having him touch and caress me. I most certainly hope this isn't a dream.

I put my hands through his hair, he certainly liked that. He tilted his head back groaning, and I took the opportunity to kiss up and down his throat and nibble on his ear. He managed to moan out my name, which stirred such naughty feelings inside of me. I have never been so sexually free, with anyone. It was an amazing feeling.

He began kissing my lips, and then looked up at me, eyes glossed over in what I could only assume, and hope was lust. He looked down at me. He moved further down my body, and began kneading my left breast, then would switch to the right. He made sure to give them equal attention. He then kissed around them, and nipped and sucked and I could just not hold on any longer.

"My god… Sherlock… " I said as I grabbed his hair. "That is wonderful, yes… it is. Please don't stop. " I whimpered.

He looked up at me, eyes trained on my face. Oh, he is devilishly handsome, he is. He moved further down, kissing my stomach, then lightly caressed his hand over my most sensitive spot.

"Oh!" I cried. Oh, is right. This was real, and Sherlock was caressing every little bit of me. Oh man…

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He questioned. "Oh goodness no, quite the opposite." I said smiling. He continued his exploration as he went further down. He began kissing my thighs, and then tried putting a finger inside of me, which happened to illicit a strained moan into the air. He looked up at me curiously and put a second finger in. I moaned louder. Damn him and his wonderful musician fingers!

He came up to me and kissed my neck and nibbled right at my collarbone his fingers not leaving that wonderful place. Man, I was putty.

"Molly, I am not quite sure how much longer I can do this without ravaging you, the sounds you make alone cause a strange sensation to my nether regions." He said in my ear. He was flirting. He was seducing me, trying to arouse me! This wonderful, wonderful man.

I looked at him and kissed him fiercely. I straddled myself on top of him running my hands down his chest and bent down and began kissing it. He shuddered underneath me and the close contact. I went to each of his wonderfully pale pink nipples and licked and sucked them accordingly, while slowly moving down his abdomen biting as I went.

"Molly!" he hissed through his clenched teeth. I smiled and looked up at him. He looked so different. So unlike him. He was free too. Not just sexually, but emotionally free. This was Sherlock, _the _Sherlock. The man I loved. I glided my hands down more lightly squeezing when reaching his hips, then moved to squeeze that wonderful ass of his. I was awarded with a yelp of surprise, then a chuckle. It made me giggle.

I kissed and nibbled lightly at his boxer line. He groaned in anticipation, and impatience I'm sure. I smiled against his skin and kissed further down lightly.

I was so nervous now. His member stood at attention, and I somehow had no clue what to do. I thought for a few moments, and calmed down. I had to let my mind clear. I grabbed him lightly and licked the tip of him, which cause his to moan louder than I thought possible. His voice was so deep and graveled. That alone made me swoon. I sucked lightly as I moved my hands up and down his length. Soon after I killed him inside of my mouth as much as I could he was moaning and saying my name softly, which made me moan at his intimacy. I finished licking him, then moved up to his face, straddle right above him. I smiled from the look of pure pleasure on his face. He looked up at me, and flipped me on my back so that I was below him.

"I am sorry, Molly… But I seem to not be able to wait any longer. Hopefully, neither can you." He looked down to me, face flushed red and running his hand over my body.

"Please, do take me now… Sherlock." I said to him as he thrust inside of me, causing me to clench my arms tightly around his neck and bring him down to me kissing him. He was slow at first, but we urged each other on with the noises we were making.

It felt unbelievable. For a man who had claimed he had never had sex in his life, he was certainly good it. He knew all the right places to hit, and all of my sweet spots. It was meant to be.

He began going fast and I panted louder as I knew we were both reaching our climax. He pulled me close panting and whispering my name in my ear which caused louder moans from me, and harder thrusts from him.

"Molly… I—" He panted.

"Please, Sherlock… please!" I moaned, as we both finished. I looked up at him, and he looked like he had just ran a marathon. I'm sure I looked the same.

"Well… that was… interesting." He said through breaths. "I could definitely do that more often, Doctor Hooper. He said, voice like velvet as he pulled me close to him.

"I definitely share that sentiment." I giggled. His face stiffened for a moment, but it was gone in a flash. It was only nine according to my alarm clock, but I was exhausted.

I put my arm around him and pulled him close. I pulled the covers up to me and looked at him, with his disheveled curls and blue eyes.

"You still hungry?" I asked him.

"Not one bit." He said and kissed my forehead. We slept early that night.


	6. Chapter 6: A Tender Note

**Thanks for all the wonderful support and reviews everyone! Sorry, this is the longest chapter I have written so far! It has sooo much! I hope you like it!**

**On with the reading! :D**

**Chapter 6: A Tender Note**

It was Saturday, So I slept in late. I woke to see my room in disarray and me naked under my covers. I began to panic, but then smiled at what happened. _So it did happen_ I said to myself all giggles. The bed was empty though. That made me sad. I got up and threw on my light robe. It was another beautiful day, and I went into the living room of my flat.

I saw Sherlock sitting in my chair next to the bookcase playing the violin. It sounded beautiful.

"Morning. I made tea." Sherlock said motioning towards the kitchen. I was towards him and peck him on the lips.

"Morning." I smiled. "Sleep well?" I asked.

"Hmm…" he said looking at the strings on his violin.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking about things." He finished as he put the violin down and went to grab another cup of tea.

I was worried. Had something happened that wasn't supposed to?

"Did I do something wrong?" I squeaked and looked down to my feet.

"No. I just received a text from—"

The phone made a very uncomfortable moan noise and I jumped.

"…Irene…Adler…" He said looking at his mobile.

"Oh, Oh… I see." I said a little hurt. How could I not expect him to have affections, as well as an attraction to a beautiful smart woman?

I went to the kitchen to grab my tea, two sugars, and then went to sit on the sofa in a plop.

"You do not." He said factually. "Judging by your demeanor, you assume I am implying that I have some sort of attraction for The Woman. I indeed, do not. I will assure you. I loathe her. I am as equally repelled by her, but I need her help. No one knows she's alive, because of me, so she is helping me locate what is left of Moriarty's network."

"Oh." I simply stated.

"Do have more confidence in yourself, Molly? If not for yourself, than for what's left of my sanity." He stated and looked at me. He let a small smirk curl his lips.

"Well, you can't blame me! She's gorgeous"

"Vicious."

"Sexy!"

"Taudry."

"Confident!"

"Fake! Molly, the first day I met The Woman, she greeted me naked. She drugged me and beat me with a whip! She is not beautiful, or gorgeous, and she is not confident, she is sneaky. She is a snake." He seethed. "I am only working with her, because everyone else thinks I am dead!" he continued. "You are beautiful; you are sexy, confident, and wonderful. Warm and kind, generous and loving…" He looked down to me; my eyes became glassy at his words. "I don't deserve that from you… but you still give me your loyalty and trust, even after everything I have put you through." He looked down to his feet.

"Sherlock… I would do anything for you, you must know that. I can't help that I am in love with the most sexy, brilliant man I, and anyone has ever known." I peeped. I know he's like that.

"_Really?_ Brilliant _and_ sexy?" He looked to me trying to hide his boyish grin.

"Very, _very _sexy." I purred. Then I kissed him fully. He put his hands through my hair then put his arms underneath my bed robe. I giggled at his cool hands touching my skin. I began unbuttoning his shirt when my house phone rang.

"Don't you dare answer that, Molly Hooper!" He hissed through his clenched teeth that was positioned at my neck.

"But it could be Bart's!" I whimpered.

"Bart's can sod off!" he almost fumed. But he voice changed as he continued. "You have a body right here that needs examining, Doctor Hooper…" He said fluidly. His words dripped from his mouth and made me melt.

"Oh my…" I sighed and looked him in the eyes. "What condition is it in?" I said to him playfully.

"I believe it is quite critical, Doctor… Needs your immediate attention…" He said to me, curling the hair on my head around his fingers.

"Oh well, we can't have you waiting, can we detective?" I smiled.

"Keep doing that." He stated.

"Doing what?" I said.

"Calling me detective… doctor." His smile grew as he looked at me. He was too much!

I pulled him closer and grinded my hips into his, which produced a wonderful moan from his mouth.

"Only if you promise to call me doctor…_Detective._"

"Promise." He smiled and lifted me into the bedroom.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was two hours later after our wonderful incident in the living room of my flat. We were lying in bed again, tangled together when my phone went off.

I picked it up and saw a few texts that I had missed.

**Hey Moll, you wanna go shopping today and get a cute**

**outfit to wear on our dates? **

**Maryxx**

**Moll, you okay? I texted you earlier and never got an answer.**

**Maryxx**

**Could you really be sleeping in for so long? Sheesh! Lol**

**Maryxx**

After the string of Mary's text, there was one from John:

**Sorry about putting you on an awkward date with Lestrade.**

**But you had it coming, setting me up! Can't wait to **

**see you tonight. :)**

**JW**

Sherlock must've been looking over my shoulder, cause I heard him scowl. I giggled and went back to the other texts left unread.

**Hi Molly, John told me about tonight. Can't wait to see you. **

**I'm sure you'll look great. **

**;)**

**GL**

After that text Sherlock turned his head and put it under the pillow next to him notably groaning. I sighed at his childishness. I read one last text which was from Mary.

**If you don't call by 4:00, I'm coming over!**

**Maryxx**

I looked at the time freaking out at the prospect of Mary coming over here and finding a very alive Sherlock in my bedroom… naked, under my covers.

I searched through my contacts immediately and clicked on her name to give her a call. I must've started Sherlock, cause he shot right up.

"What's wro—"

"Shh!" I said frantically. He looked worried, so I gave him a reassuring smile so his expression would abate.

"Mary! Hi!" I said enthusiastically into the phone. "So sorry! I was cleaning!"

"No you wer—" Sherlock began to say, and I gave him a stern look, which quieted him up.

"_Oh it's all right Moll! Did you want to go shopping with me? I need a dress for tonight…" _

"I'd love to! I could certainly use a new outfit or two!" Sherlock looked at me almost furious, but I put my hand on his leg and stroked it comfortingly. He begrudgedly relaxed.

"_Wonderful! I'll head over your house in twenty minutes—"_

"No!" I said. "I'll meet you at the park down the street from the mall. I need a couple minutes to shower and such. Don't want you to wait!" I said sighing heavily.

"_All right then! Meet you at… 4:30? The date isn't until seven. Maybe we can get ready at your place!"_ She said enthusiastically into my ear

"Oh, I don't know… isn't your place closer? We can go straight to your place... I like that idea better…" I said becoming nervous.

"_All right, All right then. Maybe we can buy some cute nighties for later! Yes?"_ she laughed and that's when Sherlock almost lost it.

"What in the world—" he began to bellow.

I looked at him, wide-eyed and put my phone on mute. "SHERLOCK!" I yelled. "What do you think you're doing?!" I looked at him. And he was wide-eyed himself. I don't think he expected to react in that manner. "Now, Calm. Down." I said carefully. He pouted.

I went back to my mobile to talk to Mary, "_What, or whoooo was that?"_ she asked playfully. I began to get worried. "My cousin, Seth… From Scotland. Very protective. Visiting for a bit." I stammered out, hoping she would believe me.

"_Oh… is he cute?"_ she could hear the smile in her voice. "Mary Morstan! You are going on a date with _the _John Watson tonight! I will hear of no other interest in men. He's a good friend to me… you hear?!" I said to her being mockingly stern.

"_Haha, okay… okay… You sure he doesn't like you? I thought he did. We can swap dates if you'd like!"_ she could feel the grin in her voice. Sherlock looked at me, intense curiosity in his features… did he think I liked John? "John is a good friend of mine… I don't have feelings for him like that. He's a great man, but not someone I would date. He's wonderful though Mary, you'll love him." I said trying to make it light in a way.

"_You still care about him… don't you? …Sherlock." _Sherlock I knew could hear it and looked at me while his face softened. "Yes… yes I do… and I always will." That was truth.

"_Okay then! I'll let you go, so you can get ready. See you at 4:30!" _Then Mary hung up. I closed my mobile and sighed.

"I'm gonna go ge—" I didn't get to finish because Sherlock locked lips with mine. This kiss was different. It wasn't filled with need, or want. Just… feeling? I almost cried at the emotions I could feel in just that kiss. Before the opportunity came he broke the kiss quickly.

"You'll need to get ready." He said as he stared at the far wall of my bedroom. He was not happy.

"I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be sorry. You are doing nothing wrong Molly. But I can still be unhappy at the people and circumstance. You are just being there for a friend, friends in need. It would be obscenely ridiculous for me to be upset at you for being… well, you." He said quickly looking at me and back to the wall.

I smiled and lent in to kiss him. "And you somehow wondered why I liked you for so many years." I smirk, and he smirked right back.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Molly went with Mary downtown to help her find a dress for her date tonight with John. She was excited for both of them since she knew the 'loss' of Sherlock was hurting him so badly. Mary, on the other hand, didn't mind the single life. She loved the opportunities to go on dates and to have fun without strings attached. She has a wonderful personality, is extremely upbeat, and could probably help John get over the pain of losing Sherlock.

He still lived in the flat. It took him a good month before he could even walk in. Everything was how it always was; I visited not too long ago to have lunch and tea with John and Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock didn't know… Oh, who am I kidding, of course he knew.

We were in this cute little shop and Mary was talking to me, but it sounded like a buzzing of sorts in my ears instead of her actually speaking.

"Molly, did you hear me? How does this one look?" She looked at me, hoping for appreciation. But in all honestly, the dress was too tight. It showed off her assets too much, to the point of looking desperate and the length was not proper for a first date with a man you only met once. The heels she wore with it, didn't give the best vibe either. Black pumps with stud trim, she looked to be going to a club instead of on a first date.

Oh my god… I just deduced my best friend. Sherlock would've been so proud.

"It's… nice, Mary. Don't you think you should wear something a little more… oh I don't know… MODEST on a first date?" I began to laugh, and she laughed with me.

"Oh, I guess you're right. I just want to impress him!" She exclaimed.

"Dressing like that will impress Greg, not John. He's a wholesome man with simple tastes. He's not complicated. He just likes sweet, intelligent, thoughtful women." I said to her aimlessly looking through the clothes.

"So you should wear a dress like this then! For Greg!" She smiled.

"No!" I almost yelled. She looked shocked at my reaction; I tried to give her further clarification.

"I'm… uh, shy. And personally, I don't like Greg in that way. He's nice, but not my type."

"Oh…. You like the dark and mysterious type, don't you? Sherlock was like that. I will admit he was kinda' sexy. Had an allure to him. I could _definitely_ see the appeal." She giggled. I tried my best not to look angry about her talking about my Sherlock like that. Yes in my head he is my Sherlock.

As I was about to respond, my phone dinged.

**Green is quite an unbecoming color on you, _Doctor._**

**SH**

I humphed. How dare he?! I could picture the smirk on his face right now. _I should get him back for that._ I thought.

"You know what… maaaybee." I smiled and grabbed a red dress I was eyeing.

I went into the changing room and squeezed my already small body into a little red number. If Sherlock was watching from somewhere, I'd love to see his reaction to this.

"What about th—this?" I said fumbling out the words, because I knew not only was Mary watching me, But Sherlock was somewhere as well.

It was a red strapless dress that went about mid-thigh. It looked like the material was wrapped around my body and then came to a knot right in the middle of my chest. It was nice, I will admit, but I knew I would never wear something like this on a first date, especially for Greg.

Mary cat called at me and I giggled. I picked my phone up and sent a text to Sherlock.

**I believe you are right, _Detective…_ red looks much better on me. **

**;)**

**xM**

"Hot mama!" Mary hollered laughing. She knew I wouldn't wear it, but part of me wanted to buy it, just for fun.

After our fun little game of dress up at the shop, I bought a navy blue dress that went to the knee, and accentuated my curves nicely. It had a swoop neck with the straps landing on my shoulders. I also bought a pair of black pumps, a pair of silver hoop earrings, and a delicate silver necklace with stars on it, so it looked to be cascading on my neck. I also bought a few other things for myself.

Mary bought a purple strapless dress, I approved of this one, because it was a little looser than the black one she donned on earlier. It was tight at the bust, which accentuated her chest with overly doing so. Mary had a larger chest than mine, not by much, but it makes a difference. It had rhinestones, purple on the edges of the dress. It was simple and pretty. She didn't buy accessories, since she had them at her place.

When we got to Mary's flat, my phone dinged again.

**It's a shame you have to burn the dress you're wearing **

**tonight… you look good in blue. **

**SH **

Ugh! Does he leave anything to the imagination? Allow any surprises? I texted him back and waited anxiously for the reply.

**Only blue? Guess I'll have to return the little number I bought **

**Just for you, Detective. **

**;)**

**xM**

I smirked. I wish I could see the look of surprise on his face not knowing what I am talking about. I know he didn't see me pick up the other pieces, because I didn't try them on.

Mary and I went into her bedroom to start getting ready for our double date. Nervousness and anxiety washed over me. I didn't want to do this. I went to plug in Mary's curling iron when my phone dinged again.

**Very impressive, Doctor. I look forward to what awaits me.**

**SH**

I giggled silently, then my phone went off again.

**You better come home, soon. The suspense is killing me…**

**SH**

I laughed out loud and replied back to him.

**My, my… patience is a virtue, Detective Holmes… I'll see **

**you tonight. ;)**

**xM**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mary and I told the boys we'd meet them at the restaurant. An Asian place; very popular… trendy, with good food. We went inside to see if they already got a table, and they did. John waved us over as he stood up from the table.

"Girls, you look beautiful! And all for us!" John beamed. He hugged Mary, then me tightly and whispered how nice I looked in my ear, which caused me to go red. I looked over at Greg who seemed to appear speechless. He got up and hugged me as well, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Hello, Molly. You look wonderful… as always." he smiled. I smiled back; sadly it was an empty one. I felt wonderful tonight. I don't look wonderful every day, I know I don't, I work at a morgue, so comparing how I look today to how I look everyday… I had to hold back a scoff.

"I ordered us some tea and sake. Mary, I hope you like Asian cuisine." John started.

"Yes, I do. Molly and I make it a trip for lunch at least once a week." She beamed. John looked very happy. He had his friends, and a beautiful girl interested in him.

"Molly… how was your week?" Greg asked me. I looked at him. How was my week? Absolutely, wonderful. I kissed, and had sex with Sherlock Holmes. How many women can say that? NONE! That's right, none, because I'm the only girl he's ever shagged! I had to suppress a giggle.

"It was fine Greg, busy really." I finished. My phone vibrated, since I put it on silent, but I ignored it. I knew it was him, so it would be rude to text an ever so sexy awaiting Consulting Detective while out on this double date with my friends.

The evening progressed nicely, nicer than I thought. We all talked about what we've been up to, and what we plan on doing and just had an overall good time. We continued eating our food when Greg chimed in.

"Molly, you did a wonderful job on that case. It was bloody brilliant. I don't know how you figured it out, really. Sherlock must've rubbed off on you." He said laughing. It was apparent that Greg had a little too much to drink. John looked over to me and quirked his brow. Oh no… he wouldn't assume… would he? I can stop his mind from thinking! Oh dammit Sherlock for not keeping away from cases while being 'DEAD!'

I smiled nervously before stammering. "I—I guess so… who knows. I just thought of what he might look for…" I trailed off.

"What was the case about?" John was curious. No… John can NOT become curious…

"Oh—oh it was nothing! Really."

"Molly…" John egged her to continue.

I breathed a heavy sigh and spoke. "It was a rich couple who seemed to have died from a drug overdose. By the track marks on their feet they appeared to be frequent users, but the killer wanted it to appear that way on the autopsy… It was actually a respiratory suppressant mixed with the drugs…" I said, and then Greg interrupted me.

"Two thirds of the blood was missing! We all thought it was the son… trying to get money quick, but Molly knew the compound came from a drug used in euthanasia. It was the director of the pet shelter that the Strong's sponsored and donated to! Bloody brilliant, Right John?!"

John looked at me hard. I knew what he was doing. He was deducing me. I know that look. He was trying to tell if I were lying to him or not, so if he is curious, I must not be a good liar in the first place.

"Interesting… brilliant indeed, Molly… Really." He kept his eyes on me to see of any changes to my face. But if anyone knew what Sherlock could do just as much as John, it was me. We knew the cues and hints to look for, and we knew how to hide them. His eyes widened at me then relaxed. He was trying to bluff me. Oh John… dear, dear John.

Shortly after we left the restaurant. We went to part our separate ways, but not without Greg hugging me way too intimately and giving me a kiss on the cheek that ended up more in the area of my neck. It startled me and I instinctually pushed him off. I think I hurt his feelings. But he was drunk, and He was Greg Lestrade, my friend! Not some guy I fancied over. That one is in my flat patiently waiting for me to come home!

I got into a cab and waited to reach my destination. I surly hope Sherlock is home, I am exhausted and would like someone to just vent to.

I got out of the cab heading towards the front door of my flat when I heard someone call my name. I turned around, and it was John.

"Oh! John! You startled me! What are you doing outside my flat?" I asked him.

"Molly, just please… please tell me it was him who solved that case. Please tell me." His eyes pleading to me.

"Oh, John…" I ran to him giving him a hug. I hated seeing him in such pain. I hated especially seeing him in such unnecessary horrible pain.

I pulled a little from him and looked into his wonderful brown eyes, and he looked into mine. John would be the obvious choice among the duo as a partner. He was handsome as well, smart, witty, sweet, loving, dependable, and loyal. What more could a woman want in a man. But Sherlock was all of that and more. He sacrificed so much to save the ones he cares for, even willing to die, or kill for them. I smiled up at John and thought about how I'm on Sherlock's list now.

John had a look in his eyes, and that's all I saw, because after that… well… after that, he kissed me. Well, that was _new_. I could see why women like him, he's a great kisser. I fought with every bit in me to pull away, and I thought I could hear him pout.

"Jo—John… what was that?" I blinked.

"I—I'm sorry Molly." He said threading his hands through his hair.

"You just bring so many happy memories back to me about him. I'm sorry."

"It's all right John."

"It's not. I know you loved him, Moll. Everyone did."

"I still do, and that will never change. Alive or dead." I smiled. He looked at me eyes sparkling.

"I just want him to jump out, and say 'just kidding, had you fooled huh?' punch him in the face and hug him. Moll, he changed me, changed my life." The tears didn't stay in his eyes. They fell quite freely now. And I hugged him tightly trying to shush him.

"I know John… I know…." I said tears threatening to fall from all the sadness that John was feeling. I want to scream up stairs and tell Sherlock to get down here and hug his friend that they both missed. Sherlock did, I know he did, because he told me while we lay in bed and I would hear him call his name in his sleep. Those two…

"I should go…" John finished and wiped his eyes.

"Maybe lunch sometime, Molly?" He tried to give a weak smile.

"Anytime." I smiled to him and gave him a peck on the cheek goodbye.

As I entered my flat, I could just feel the tension in the room. Sherlock sat in my chair in a pair of pale blue pajamas and his dressing gown plucking his violin.

"Everything all right?" I asked taking off my coat and hanging it on the door.

He stopped abruptly and gave me such a sinister look. "Is everything all right? Is everything ALL RIGHT?" He screamed, and I flinched.

"You went on a date with LeSTRADE! He kissed you on your NECK!" he said with such anger in his voice. He was trying to hold back but I knew it had to come.

"Then… then Jo—John SNOGGED you! No I'm not all right!" He stormed over to me and looked down.

"Molly. It is taking every thread of strength to not go and strangle both of them for thinking they can touch you in such an intimate manner." He finished. I looked stunned. I knew he would be upset, but not _this_ upset. I stammered and was about to speak when he cut me off before a word came out.

"Do not, and I repeat Do NOT say you're sorry. This was not you!" he looked at me darkly.

"Take your clothes off." He said to me coming even closer.

"Wh—what?"

"Take them off now before I rip them of you!" he bellowed.

I complied, who was I to judge as soon as I took the dress off, he ripped off my bra, dragging me to the bathroom. He kissed my lips fiercely with anger and want. I took my panties off as he guided me into the shower with him and he turned on the water while I yelped in surprise to the coldness of it at first, which began to warm.

In between kisses he was speaking to me. "No one… no one can touch… my… pathologist…. My… _doctor_… my Molly." He growled and pushed me against the porcelain wall. I moaned in his mouth which only made him grab me tighter. He continued kissing me while washing my body of the 'horrible stench' Lestrade left on me. That's saying a lot, since my job is working with dead bodies.

We finally got out of the shower when a message chimed on my mobile. I picked it up and it was Lestrade.

**Molly, could you come down to the morgue? It's important. **

**GL**

I sighed towards Sherlock and he scowled.

I got dressed and headed down to the morgue. There were four bodies waiting for me.

"Anything interesting?" I peeped. John was here, which was strange, yet comforting.

"Molly, I think you should… see this." John tried to say carefully.

I went to the four slabs and gasped audibly and fell to the floor.

There were four bodies, all resembling someone I knew. The first one had a striking resemblance to Lestrade, and had the work 'BRING' etched bloodily into his skin. The next looked like Mrs. Hudson. Graying hair and small frame, I began to whimper. The woman had 'SHERLOCK' etched into her skin, much the same way the other body had. The third made me reach for John. It was almost a twin of him. I began sobbing imagining these actually being the people they were so obviously meant to represent. The body had the word 'BACK' etched on him. The last body… I had to hang onto John with support, having him hug me tightly shushing me and brushing away my tears. She looked like me. Long blondish brown hair, slight curviness to her body. I felt horrible that she had to die just because of her resemblance to me. The world can be so cruel. My eyes widened at what was written on the young girl's chest. 'HOME'.

I turned into John and sobbed loudly. Why, why would someone do this?! Who would do this?! I dared to take one last look at the body that was me, and read at the bottom of her stomach, smaller than the other lettering, 'XX SM'.

Greg, John and I sat in my office staring at each other.

"Even in death Sherlock is a threat!" Lestrade said angrily.

"Then he's not dead. No one would send a message like that unless they had absolute proof that Sherlock wasn't dead." John said looking at me.

"What?" I ask dumfounded. My face was tear-stricken and I was not in the mood for an interrogation.

"Is there anything, Molly, any clues at all that Sherlock may have told you? He trusted you so much he should've said something." John asked. I looked up to John to think of a good explanation, or more so a lie, when my eyes widened at the sight behind the two.

John and Greg couldn't see yet, they were facing opposite of the door, but I could see him perfectly, just like I saw him a little under and hour ago. But there was no disguise this time; he was here in all his dark mischievous glory. I wanted to cry at the sight of him. I want to scream for joy.

John saw the look on my face and was confused as to what could bring me such distress.

"Wh—what Molly, what is it?" he asked suddenly.

"I couldn't form words from my mouth, just sounds.

"I…I…She-She-Sh…" My eyes growing wider by the second. He is showing himself, does he have any clue what he's about to do?!

"Doctor Hooper, I know conversation isn't your area… but sure I am no surprise to you." He smiled at me, and I gulped.

John whipped around to the sight before him. It was Sherlock, wearing his wonderful purple shirt, with his sharp black suit, his signature coat and scarf. His curls coming down towards his face, a smile donning his lips.

John looked at him agape. Not knowing what to make of what was in front of him.

"Hello, John. You miss me?" Sherlock quipped.

DUN DUN DUN!

I hope you all like it! I appreciate all the love and will update tomorrow, I promise! :D


	7. Chapter 7:There's a Mystery Afoot!

Hey everyone! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry I ended it in such a cliffhanger, but I love having people wait in anticipation!

I tried to message everyone who gave me a review to say thanks, so I hope I didn't miss anyone!

Enjoy! :D

**Chapter 7: There's a Mystery Afoot!**

John stood looking at Sherlock, stunned… along with Greg. I could see where this was going.

John looked at Sherlock in a rage, and swung at him. Greg joining in apparently. Sherlock knew this was going to happen and braced himself for the punches from the ex-military officer and cop.

"Where the bloody hell have you been, Sherlock?! It's been six months… six months! Do you have any idea what I have been through?!" John yelled at him.

"Yes, I do." Sherlock said calmly wiping the little remnants of blood from his mouth, caused by both John and Greg.

"You, you… bastard!" Greg said fuming. I winced because I knew why he chose what he did; he did it to protect them. I wanted to shout at them, but Sherlock gave me a re-assuring smile, knowing what my thought was, so I stopped.

"You come back from the dead six months later and just say _hello?!_"John said to him, voice rising.

"I had to wait for the time when the rest of Moriarty's network discovered that I wasn't truly dead." He finished.

"You ass… you inconsiderate ass!" Greg yelled again. Sherlock just stood there looking past them, at me. I could see the pain they inflicted on him in his eyes. It bothered him. He had hoped that it may be easier, but I guess assuming that would be wrong.

"Sherlock, you must be slipping, you let me _and_ Lestrade punch you square in the jaw." John scoffed.

"No. You are wrong, I allowed that to happen. Also, it'll make what I am about to do so much easier. I'm sorry, Molly." A smirk played on his lips. Why was he sorry? What was he sorry for?

Then I discovered. Sherlock pulled back in a flash and punched Greg in the face. John's and my eyes went wide.

"That was for going on a date with _my p_athologist and kissing her neck!" Sherlock growled.

"Sherlock!" I peeped. I was surprised at his outburst, which then made me look to John in worry.

"No!" But it was too late. Sherlock already punched John in the face. I had to almost stifle a laugh from the comedic value of it all. The look on John's face was pure bafflement.

"And that was for… _snogging my _Molly." He looked at John. Then John looked back at me, eyes wide in realization. His Molly… ahem, well then…

"You knew! You knew he was alive?! Of course you did! You helped him, didn't you?! Why didn't I see that… I should've known you would do anything for the bloke! With nothing in return…" John seethed.

"For _months_ you pretended to comfort me. Months! I trusted you! When really you had him shacked up with you! Of course! Your dream came true!" He spat out at me.

It was true. I was happy being around and living with Sherlock. So much changed; his way of viewing me changed and the way we acted with each other changed. I was happy, do I not deserve it?

"Don't blame her John, I asked for her help. She didn't tell you, because of me. I made it absolutely certain that you would have no clue I was still alive. She didn't like it any more than you liked me being dead." He said to him. "So I suggest you remain calm, she has been the one protecting me, John." Sherlock took a look at me and motioned for me to come to him.

I went and he put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I looked up to him and smiled.

"Wait… you two? You two are _together?!_" John said in our direction, stunned.

"It's not like that John, we have just… adjusted the terms of our friendship so to speak." Sherlock said to him.

I looked up at him, and I couldn't hide the hurt in my eyes. I suppose it was foolish to think that he would change. That things would stay as they are and John and Sherlock could go back to doing what they do best, solving crimes. That I would be by Sherlock's side helping him and just relishing in the connection we had for one another.

"You should probably let her know that before telling everyone else, you sod!" John looked angry again. But I thought he was mad at me? He looked at me with such emotion in his eyes, and I began to cry. I tried not showing it, to remain strong. To show Sherlock, that no… not moving in a relationship would be perfectly fine with me, that I could handle going back to mousy Molly Hooper again. It was about time really. I sighed.

Sherlock looked down at me with a strange expression on his face. It couldn't be sadness, could it? I mean… He just said that we only shag together and that's it. That's all he had to say. It broke my heart.

"I—I need some air." I said as I looked away from them all and ran out the morgue. I went to the back entrance to St. Bart's just to not be seen. I began crying, even louder then, because I know no one would hear me.

If I had sex—made love to Sherlock, and what happened between us in that entire six month span wasn't enough for him to develop feelings for me, nothing would be.

I leaned against the stone wall and fell to my feet crying.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sherlock's POV

I looked at John from across the room. His pulse was quickening, face was red. He was shaking and breathing heavily. He was obviously angry. I knew this would be a shock to him, which is why I didn't want to confront him or anyone in the first place. I wanted to wait until Adler had more leads on who was currently running Moriarty's network, if anyone _was_ running the network. But the bodies were a sure sign that the network had not disappeared, so what was the point in hiding anymore? They knew I was alive.

"Wonderful, Sherlock. Just wonderful." John said to me.

"What? Look, I apologi—"

"Not to me you prat, to bloody Molly!" he fumed. Nostrils flared, and brow furrowing, he was becoming agitated, at me.

"She was your lifeline, for six months! She did everything you asked of her and more, by the way two have been acting, and you act like what she did was nothing?" His voice was rising, and I could hear the rumble in his voice.

"Have I made a mistake? Yes, Molly was there for me when I needed her. I would've done the same, she is my friend. I said thank you and frequently let her know of my appreciation, so I don't see the problem here."

"You know for how brilliant a man you are, you can certainly be an idiot." John said to me. I flinched. I am not an idiot.

"I don't understand what you mean. I am the furthest thing from an idiot, John."

"Could've fooled me." Lestrade said to me mockingly.

"Do not give me any more reasons to not like you Detective Inspector." I seethed. I wanted to do more than punch him in the face, I wanted to strangle him and scream at him in anger at what he thought he was doing with Molly that night. Where in that tiny normal mind of his made him think it would be a good Idea?

"Why did it bother you so much that Molly went on a date with Lestrade then?" John was beginning to smirk. He was teasing me; did he really think it would work?

"I simply didn't understand why he would do such a trivial thing when he had other prospects—"

"Women you mean. You wondered why he had to go to Molly when he could have anyone else. The thought of him pursuing Molly infuriated you. Still does." John claimed.

"Wonderful deduction, John. But you don't get any credit since it's written all over my face!" My voice rose.

"But you still haven't answered me… why do you care?"

"I don't understand what you mean I made—"

"Why do you care, Sherlock?" John asked again.

I looked away from him, as I knew I couldn't hide the answer from my features. What did Molly Hooper do to me? She gave me the opportunity to express my feelings. I felt warm and comfortable and could openly show myself to her without any scoffs from John, or berating from Mycroft.

"Ah… I see." John said.

"You see nothing John!" I yelled. John looked at me surprised at my outburst.

"Look what she has done to you, Sherlock… you have a heart." Lestrade said in an almost pathetic way. He made it feel like having the emotions…_emotions?_ I had right now were pitiful and frivolous. Maybe they were.

"I have been told by you as well as numerous others that I do not possess a heart, or emotions for that matter." I brushed the both of them off and began walking towards the bodies. I grabbed a pair of latex gloves and stared at the etching on each of the bodies. When I got to the last one, the one that resembled Molly, I felt a pang in my chest. What was that?

The body's eyes closed, swooping blonde-brown hair over her features. I imagined her eyes open to show the wonderful brown that Molly's eyes held. The woman looked like Molly when she was sleeping, in my arms… but I knew it wasn't her. Her skin wasn't as pale as Molly's, she was about 4 pounds heavier, and her figure was less curvy than hers, her nails manicured, unlike Molly, because of all her work at the lab.

"Molly never told you that." John stated.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said still looking down at the body, the etching looked to be used by a scalpel of some sort.

"She never told you, you didn't have a heart. In fact, she knew you did. She knew what you were capable of. Even more now than before." John walked up closer to me. He looked cautious; like he was worried I would lunge at him at any moment. I most likely would've under any other circumstance. I hate people deducing me, being able to see through the mask I put up to maintain what I am, 'the world's only Consulting Detective'. I needed to keep my mind clear. I needed to not express emotions. Emotions compromise people, make them vulnerable and a target. Molly made me express my emotion, which makes her a liability, and with her in my life, it opens up the possibility that I could be vulnerable. I can't afford that.

"It's a necessary sacrifice, John. Just like what I did six months ago." I finished.

"I would only produce danger in Molly Hooper's already not so normal life. She needs to be normal." I trailed off. I was lying to myself. Molly was anything but normal. She was extraordinary. She came from a family of boys, mother died at birth, so she was raised with her two brothers and father who died a couple years ago. She was extremely close to him, as she often wore his old shirts when she wasn't having a good day. She had photos of them in her apartment. You could tell by the frequent phone calls of her older brothers that they were protective of her, and it surprised me that her family let her pursue a life in pathology. Molly later told me they didn't. They didn't approve of her life choices, but she said it was her dream. I saw so much of myself in her. When she let her nervousness and fear down, she was a remarkably strong woman. Dedicated, smart and loyal. She would do anything for those she cared about. I knew she would.

"Just drop it John—"

"I'm not _dropping it_ Sherlock!" he berated me. He looked at me and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "You are incredibly lucky that woman loves you the way she does. Women can only take so much hurt before they are completely done!" he stormed out; to find Molly I'm sure. He wouldn't find her as fast as I would though. I left the lab and went to the only place that she knew no one would find her. Making it a place no one would find you, makes it an even more obvious choice.

I found her on the ground at the back of Bart's. Her head in her hands, hair covering her face. I could hear a sound coming from her… she was crying. I walked over silently to try and get her attention when she spoke to me.

"Leave me alone." She let out. I flinched back like her words had slapped me.

"Molly, please…"

"No!" She stood up looking at me with tears in her eyes. They were sparkling. Her hands were in fists and she was shaking, and breathing deeply. She was angry, but she was trying to calm down.

"Everything… everything I have ever done for you, all these years…" She looked up at me and the look on her face hurt me deeply. Her tears were flowing freely now and I could hear her sniffle and whimper.

"Come inside Molly, its cold and beginning to rain." I said coming closer to her.

"I will. And I will help you with this case, because I always do. But after this, I am done. I am done helping you Sherlock Holmes!" She cried out running past me into the building.

I stood in shock. Not help me? When would she ever _not _help me? She always helped me. I went back inside and headed towards the lab. When I got closer I saw her speaking to John shaking her head, to reassure him of her feelings I'm sure.

I went inside and looked at the bodies. Whoever this 'SM' was, he knew just how to get me. I tried to see if the words that were etched on their bodies may have had any specific meaning.

"Bring… Sherlock… Back… Home…" I said aloud to no one in particular. But John, Molly and Lestrade heard me as I was looking over the bodies.

"Well, yes, we can all read, thank you Sherlock…" Lestrade said to me mockingly.

"You sure, Lestrade? I always worried." I smirked.

"Stop it, both of you. This is important and I would like to get some work done before the end of my shift." Molly said to everyone boldly. I looked at her with surprise, along with John and Lestrade. She began to waver as her face turned red to the attention, but she stood her ground.

"Do you think the choice of words are important?" John asked.

"It's not the words, really. It's the choice of the bodies the words were written on… Lestrade's doppleganger has the word 'Bring' written on his chest…"

"By the coloration, the words were etched onto the bodies after death." Molly chimed in.

"Exactly, Molly. Which means he chose his words wisely for each body. Bring…."

"Well, Lestrade brings us unsolved cases to work on…" John said.

"Excellent deduction John! And 'Sherlock' on the body meant to be Mrs. Hudson…. Represents me. She knew me before all of you. The only person I let close to me until you came along, John." I trailed off.

"I get it… he's linking the words to the representation the people who have had an impact in your life." Lestrade added.

"Good job Lestrade! Someone get him a cookie." I quipped.

"But why does the one who looks like me, have the word 'back' etched into his body? It doesn't have a meaning." John added.

I looked at him, for being so foolish; for not understanding the meaning of the word being tied to him. It almost angered me...his utter obliviousness. Molly came closer to touch the body, holding back tears.

"You brought him back, John." Molly said. "You made him enjoy cases again. You made it exciting. He had someone to share all those wonderful things with." She looked to him with a smile on her face. But I saw the sadness there. I wanted to hug her and hold her all night for the brilliance she had. She sees so much, and is so underestimated, even by me. Instead of hugging her I 'hmm'ed'.

"Ah…" John spit out. "Then what about the body that represents you, Molly?" He asked looking at her.

"I…I don't know." She said and I involuntarily scoffed.

"What was that supposed to mean, Sherlock?" She said to me voice rising.

"You know you do, you just don't want to say it." I looked away from her dismissively examining the body that resembled her.

"They took better care with the etching on the body that resembles Molly."

"Used a scalpel instead of the serrated item they used on the others. The writing looks almost… whimsical." She trailed off.

"That was the point. It's supposed to look… beautiful." I said, looking at her. "You know damn well why they wrote 'home' on that chest, Molly Hooper." I looked at her my eyes filling with emotions I have never felt, I hated it so much.

"Well whatever the reason was, it was obviously not true!" She took off her gloves and stormed into her office, slamming the door behind her.

"Wow… what was that about?" John looked at me puzzled.

"Do you two really use so little of your brain power that you can't figure it out?!" I yelled.

John began to look angry again. I can't take all of this emotion. I felt like picking the lock on Molly's door and shutting the rest of the world out, but she didn't want me around her either.

"Well what the hell am I—"

"Because she is home to me, John. That's why. They took their time, to represent the care I hold for her." I spit out. I sounded like a bumbling fool. "Whoever did this knows that Molly is important to me, that she makes me feel… at home." I trailed off looking away from the body. I couldn't look at the woman. I knew it wasn't Molly, I truly did, but it made it much worse knowing the really Molly was twenty feet away ignoring me.

"Oh…." John let out. "_Oh…_" He looked at me eyes wide.

"You lo—"

"Don't you dare utter those words John Watson!" I bellowed.

I don't understand the concept of love. I haven't even felt a real attraction to anyone or anything until I lived with Molly. She fascinated me. She always kept me wondering and guessing, and she enjoyed the work I did. We could talk about how the body decays over dinner and her not even flinch. That is definitely a rare quality in a woman.

"John, we can talk about this another time we need to foc—"

"I'm heading home. My shift is over and I have work in the morning." Molly stated while brushing past us.

"You don't have work in the morning, Molly. You work late all week." I said pulling out her schedule from my mind palace. She always alternated night and day shifts each week. One week day, another night, this was her night week.

"I'm covering for someone if it's any of your concern, so I need to go home and sleep. Good night, John." She said as she pecked him on the cheek. "Night Greg…" She went to him and did the same. I looked at her, wondering if she would kiss me good bye as well, but something told me she wouldn't. She looked me in the eyes, they were becoming glassy. This was hard for her. I am making life hard for her all over again.

"Goodbye, Sherlock." She looked me in the eyes; I could see the tears threatening to fall. Her face was flushed and breathing even, Her lips trembled. She was sad. I needed to be there. My body was aching to go to her, to comfort her, But I couldn't; logic wins out every time in my mind… doesn't it?

"Molly, wait!" I said as she ran out the morgue. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I went to go back to work as I heard the doors of the morgue swing open. I looked up and saw Molly running towards me. It took so much concentration to not smile like a fool. She ran to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, fingers tousling my hair.

"If I never get an opportunity to do this again, then I will be a fool and have it one last time. Goodbye, Sherlock." She pressed her lips against mine with such emotion. My mind couldn't handle it. All thought went away as I just focused on her lips being on mine. I pulled her closely my one hand at the small of her back and the other in her hair. I heard her whimper and I held her tighter to me. I did not want to let her go, just… a little longer, Please Molly.

She pulled from me finally and looked me in the eyes. "I love you." She said to me as she dashed out the lab leaving me alone.

Hey! Sorry it took me so long everyone! I could not concentrate for the life of me today! I only have one chapter so far, I might post another when I get home tonight. I might be able to concentrate there. I usually write on my breaks at work. haha Let me all know what you think! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8: The Breakdown

**Chapter 8 **

I am soooooo sorry everyone! I promise you with all my heart that I did not forget about my story! I hope this makes up for it, I can possibly say this is my favorite chapter so far!

I couldn't write because frankly I couldn't concentrate. I had a terrible infection in my upper right wisdom tooth that caused a lot of pain, which started on Easter weekend. So I didn't really get much of anything done. I got my teeth extracted on Friday and was writing bit by bit all weekend! Phew!

Thank you so much to everyone who has commented and reviewed my story. I appreciate all your love!

3

I left the lab in a flurry. It was true, I didn't have work in the morning, I wasn't covering for anyone, I just can't take being there any longer with John, Sherlock, and Lestrade talking about me like I wasn't in the next room.

How could Sherlock not know what he was doing? How could he not see what he was doing? He is the most brilliant man I have ever known, yet completely clueless when it comes to such normal basic things like people. I should've known I suppose. He was never good with expressing feelings or emotions.

I took a cab back to my flat. I walked up the stairs dreading to go in. For months it was all I could look forward to, knowing Sherlock would be there, I even became excited knowing that in recent weeks I was more likely to come across a very affectionate Sherlock waiting for me. I should've known it all to be too good to be true.

As I walked into my flat, I hung up my coat on the hook and went straight to the kitchen to make tea. When I got to the kitchen I stopped right in my tracks. A man was sitting at my kitchen table, tall, with dark hair a smug smirk on his face, sharply dressed and an umbrella at his side. What now?

"Ah, hello Ms. Hooper. I wasn't expecting you for at least another two hours, something happen?" He smiled to me.

"You… you're Sherlock's brother… aren't you?" I asked him trying to not stammer and wonder how in the world he got into my flat in the first place. Granted, he is Sherlock's brother. So if he's as half as smart as him, he could be dangerous.

"Ah… I see you domesticated my young brother quite nicely, Ms. Hooper. So much so you almost made him forget about his cases. Silly you. Silly him." Mycroft was saying to me as he motioned me to sit down.

"Tea? Just made enough for two cups." He smiled and gestured towards the kettle on the table. I poured a cup and sat down across from him.

"Why are you here? Sherlock is alive, and something tells me that is not news to you." I said looking at him from my cup of tea.

"Oh, you are clever… Ms. Hooper."

"That's _Doctor_ Hooper." I snapped.

"Well, of course it is… brother always insisted to call you doctor… a little pet name I presume?" his smirk spreading more across his face.

"Not at all, I earned that title. Can you please just tell me why you are here? Sherlock is no longer staying with me, so what do you need?" I said. I was beginning to grow impatient of the whole Holmes lot.

"An offer, _Doctor_ Hooper." He looked more serious now.

"What could you possibly offer me?" I asked, confusion all on my face.

"I could offer you the job of your career. Becoming head of the Pathology department in one of the most prestigious hospitals in all of London." Mycroft finished.

"And why… pray tell, would you do something like that for me?" I questioned. I was becoming aware of his plans… why would Sherlock's brother want me out of his life? What could I possibly do?

"You are a liability, Doctor Hooper. With you by Sherlock's side, you will make him vulnerable. You will make him fearful of having something to lose. My sources also tell me he has discovered this for himself and pushed you away for his and your protection." Mycroft finished, and then took a sip of tea.

"He pushed me away because… of that?" I looked dumbfounded. Could that be possible?

"I will have people keeping surveillance on you, but you must let Sherlock believe that you are choosing to leave Bart's of your own accord. He cannot know that you are leaving because of my plan." Mycroft added.

"Who said that I would do it at all?" I looked up at him from my seat, trying to muster some semblance of an attitude.

"Because you would do anything to keep him safe. Quite typical. I always told brother that emotions are nothing but a weakness. This just proves my point. Monday will be your last day at Bart's, Doctor." Mycroft finished as he put the cup and saucer he was using in the sink, and then motioned to leave my flat.

"But… the case Mycroft! I promised him I'd help him finish the case!" I said pleadingly. I didn't want to leave. I love my lab at Bart's, and no one will allow Sherlock to even enter the lab for any purposes. Not to mention no one will be as lax as I have been. Who knows, maybe I do need to be away for a while for him to appreciate the people in his life.

But this won't be for a while. This will be permanent. The idea of never seeing Sherlock again frightens me. Not only because I care, but because I know he would keep me safe. Yet that doesn't mean I could keep him safe in return.

Mycroft left and I was left to the nagging thoughts in my head. I debated for what seemed to be hours on what I should do. I don't even care about the money. I don't care about the position. I love my lab… my friends… and Sherlock.

I know he pushed me away, but I can only think that he did it for the same reasons he faked his death, to protect the ones he cares for. That's at least what I am telling myself in my head.

Moving to another hospital would just put more pressure on me. But, would Mycroft go to worse terms if I didn't comply? Would he have me fired, so that I would be forced to do what he expects of me? I know he's doing it for Sherlock, but I feel he should probably let him in on that little secret. They both care so much for one another, but refuse to put pettiness in the past for their own sakes.

I was going to grab some take out that I had from the night before when the bell for my flat buzzed. I wondered who it could be… certainly not Sherlock, the way things were, and he was possibly still at the morgue working on the bodies… who am I kidding of course he's there. He loves a good case.

I pressed the speaker to check who it was, "It's John, Molly. We need to talk…" He said faintly into the intercom. I buzzed him up and put the kettle on for more tea.

John walked through the door and I could tell he had some questions. He had so many emotions on his face. Anger, sadness regret, happiness.

"Molly…" He began. I gestured for him to sit down with a smile on my face.

"Tea?" I smile to him as I put some biscuits on the coffee table in front of him.

"Love some. Look I—"

"Don't mention it, John… I completely understand." He looked up to me, eyes bright.

"He's a fool you know…" He said to me before biting into one of the biscuits.

"Yes, I know…You have questions I'm sure. I'll tell you all I can." I said, pulling off the kettle from the stove and putting it on the tray to take to the living room.

"He'll come around… just give him time. This is as much of a shock to him as it is to everyone else. He won't just forget you."

"Can you be so certain? What if it were all a ruse? A way to conveniently use me so he had someone to help him and somewhere to stay. He knows I would never betray him… He doesn't have to manipulate me or use tricks." I looked at John from the tray I put on the table. My eyes I could tell were becoming glassy.

"Molly, that would be low, even for Sherlock's standards. If anything, I won't allow him to forget what you did for him. I'm not saying things will be as they were whatever that was… but I can at least try to make things better, for all of us."

I can't hold it in any longer, I need to tell someone, that Mycroft was here… that he came and tried to offer me a job of a lifetime. I need input on what I should do.

"Sherlock's brother stopped by just before you this evening." I said taking a sip from my second cup of tea tonight.

"Mycroft? Why would he come over here?" John looked perplexed.

"He wanted to make a deal. He wanted me to take a job at another hospital across town. He said he would make certain that I would be paid well and that I would be safe, as well as Sherlock." I continued as I picked up a biscuit. I was starving.

"You're not going to do it, are you Molly?" John looked worried. "Sherlock will know that Mycroft stopped by."

"How so?"

"If he doesn't I'll make sure he does. Molly, you can't let him bully you into doing something he wants you to do." He said moving closer to me on the sofa and looked into my eyes.

"Were you under the impression you two were together?" John asked changing the subject. He couldn't tell? I know he wasn't Sherlock, but he had to have some clue… right?

"Well, any girl would I'm sure… if the man was sleeping in your bed, snogging you when given the opportunity, and shagging you! I don't think I misread any signals, John." I said exasperated.

"You two…. _What_?!" John was certainly surprised.

"He…. He actually… with you?!" He looked even more surprised. "Molly… oh Molly, I'm sorry. I could see why you left now. I want to punch that bastard in the face _again_!" he seemed to be becoming angry. I didn't want that at all. So I tried calming him down.

"John, please! Don't be mad at him… he's not very good with emotions. Even more so not good with relationships. I don't really have a choice. Mycroft told me that I have to leave Bart's on Monday. Who knows what he would do if I don't comply!" I put my head in my hands and began sobbing. I don't want to leave. I was so lucky to have the wonderful friends I have here. I would even put everything in the past and be mousy Molly Hooper again so long as I get to stay in my lab. My wonderful lab, with Sherlock.

"You should probably go John; you don't want him knowing you came to see me."

"He knows Molly, He always does. But you look tired. I'll take some of his things with me. Where would they be?"

"They could be in the spare room, or my bedroom." I finished with my voice flat and without emotion. I didn't like the idea of John taking Sherlock's things. It made this experience all the more real and painful.

John grabbed what he could and gave me a peck on the cheek and left. I sat on the sofa, drinking the rest of my tea. After I finished watching some crap telly, I put the kettle and other dishes in the sink. I was too tired to wash them tonight, so I'll wash them when I get up tomorrow morning.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sherlock POV

Sitting on my chair at Baker street doesn't seem as comforting as I imagined it would be. I stared off into nothingness as I tried opening my mind up to my mind palace. I tried walking through the mahogany doors of my mind, the opening graced with marble flooring and grand molding. I could see John there, sitting in his usual chair in what seemed to be a replica of our living room, which stuck out compared to the frame of the house.

The kitchen had Mrs. Hudson by the stove baking biscuits and pouring some tea. Remnants of the kitchen in our flat were here; beakers and my microscope graced the table while petri dishes of some substances I can't quite place were stacked on tables and had their own cabinets in this kitchen. They were past experiments stored in the cabinets of my mind.

When I began walking up the stairs further into my mind palace, things were strewn about, random photos on the floor, pieces of clothing and trinkets. Nothing possibly of value I only assumed. But I don't remember there being any clutter in my mind palace since my last visit. There were many rooms I had on this floor. One for each person I knew. Lestrade's was like a mockup of his office that had filing cabinets lining the walls of pervious cases that I have helped him work on. Mrs. Hudson's room was purple and antique looking, the room morphed from what her flat looked like into something more modern as you swept across the room.

John's room was a deep burgundy, walls covered in photos and memories of us. Parts of the room were covered in sand, his memories of Afghanistan that followed me into my memories, and his bed and a replica of his chair were found in his room.

Mycroft had a study. His was a room with high ceilings covered with photos, documents and books all around the walls. Books of my memories with him, he was my brother after all.

I walked to a room and the knob seemed covered in dust. The room was dark and looked almost like a prison. Chains hung from the ceiling of various lengths, and candles lit sporadically around the room. I remember how this room held quite a bit of time in my memories, but it has since begun fading away, only remaining out of necessity. Across the room sat The Woman clad in a dark green robe, smiling at me. Around her were photos and documents that were there only out of necessity. I used to keep her locked up in this room for my own well-being, so that I could concentrate, but if I hadn't come so far into my palace, I probably would've forgotten this room being here.

I walked further down to a room that had stainless steel doors. I walked in and the room was almost dissected in a way. One half of the room held the owner's living room flat. Modest, yet modern, it had wonderful shades of pinks, blues, ivories and others calming colors. As I turn, the room began to be paler and more sterile, like a lab. Microscopes and beakers covered the counter while little bits of the flat were found in places it didn't belong. A pot of flowers, a kettle with two cups as if expecting a guest; a cat perched on one of the stools right by what resembled an office.

I opened the door and found fragments of evidence forms, autopsy reports, food menus, cushions and pillows. This room was so mashed up and cluttered. There was a bed at the end of the room. Molly's bed. It had light strewn across the duvet which is how I always pictured it. The color of dusty pink with little antique flower patterns all over. I could almost picture her lying in the bed, with her hair cascading over her face, then down her back, with a small smile playing on her lips. I had to stop myself from smiling.

There was a problem. Molly wasn't here. I couldn't have possibly deleted her from my mind palace so quickly, not to mention, I cannot. She is an asset to me, with my work, so she will stay.

I exited her room and headed down the hall to the two large mahogany doors that stood before me. Scrolling on the wood frame of old, old memories, ones passed down through ages as if they were what shaped me into, me. This was my room.

When I entered, it was still the deep purple hues with scatters of blue throughout, but something was different. The room seemed lighter somehow. A replica of the fireplace, and my chair was center in the room, with my skull on the mantle. Photos were placed here, old ones along with new. Some of me and John, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, and others, but there was a new one. It was Molly, most of the photos on my mantle had me in them, but this one didn't. It was just her smile. Her looking back at me with such happiness, I wanted to vomit from the overwhelming complexity of the emotions I could feel within me. What is happening to me?

As I turned to look away from the mantle, I faced my bed. It was still the dark wood it always was, with green sheets covering it, but unlike the usual state of my room, I had a guest. Molly was sprawled out on my bed, calling to me, welcoming me to lie beside her. So that's where she went.

I felt dread in the pit of my stomach at how carless I was to allow her to creep into the deepest part of me. She stood up walking towards me swinging her hips with purpose. She was wearing a black lace robe, with nothing underneath it seemed. Her hair down in a mound of brown-blonde curls which covered part of her adoring face.

She came to me, placing her hand on my cheek. It was so real, I could almost smell her. I could smell the perfume of her, cherry blossoms, something that was exclusively her in my mind, but that couldn't be possible, I can only record such things and store it away. It cannot be tangible on the object it is in association with. I began to almost panic as I heard a voice in the background pulling me away from my mind palace, away from Molly. I could see all the walls and rooms collapsing around me as I came back to reality, realizing John was calling me.

"Sherlock! Can you hear me? Jee-sus." John was saying as he sat across from me.

"You went to Molly's this evening." I stated simply.

"Yes I did. I went to make sure she was all right." John replied to me.

"Care to talk about this? I brought some of your things back."

"She didn't want them there? I see… suppose I could understand, our arrangement wasn't permanent, it was sufficient for the time being." I said trying to blow off the fact Molly wanted to be rid of my things. Good thing I had many years of practice masking my face.

"Quite the opposite it seemed actually. She looked to be upset that I was grabbing your things, not you." John said. I allowed a small smirk to show.

"So, you care to tell me what is of you two now? Obviously things are _not _the same."

"Why do I need to explain it to you John?" I asked.

"You know why, Also, I have a right in knowing, Sherlock."

"You already know the altered status of our relationship, so why are you pretending to not? I could tell by the look on your face that you are apprehensive of the subject, you are keeping your hands busy and not making eye contact in hopes to not make the situation all the more awkward than it may become, when you are actually producing the exact results you are trying to avoid." I began. "Yes, Molly and I did engage in sexual extra-curricular activities with one another so to speak." I smirked at my play on words, "And yes, it was more than once and yes she was my first. Is that everything you need to know?" I looked back at him with a serious look on my face. I really didn't want to engage in this conversation. I already felt uncomfortable speaking out loud about it, not to mention the fact that Molly was now shacking up in my room in my mind palace seemed to alarm me less then I actually thought it would, which logically speaking is more alarming than it all combined.

"Well, what do you expect to do about it?" John asked me, as he proceeded to put some of my clothes down on the sofa, I swore I spotted the violin that Molly bought me there as well.

"I plan on doing nothing, John. I plan on doing my work, and continuing this case to try and solve who this 'SM' person is, and then be done with it. Should only take, oh I don't know… three days. I am rusty after all." I couldn't hide the excitement of having a case once again, and I was sort of disappointed that John didn't share the same excitement. I looked him over and he looked as if he wanted to scoff at me, so I did it first, grabbed the violin off the sofa and went to walk towards my bedroom. I needed to get into the habit of being at Baker street once again. This empty feeling will be gone by tomorrow at the latest.

"Mycroft visited Molly, Sherlock." John said plainly. That certainly piqued my interest; I stopped in the kitchen and treaded back to my position in my chair.

"And what do you expect me to do with this information, John?"

"He is persuading her to leave Bart's Sherlock."

"Well, that'll never ha—"

"She's considering it." He cut me off saying. I faltered for a bit then sighed; I know John noticed the change in my expression, so there was no need in hiding it.

"Don't you dare tell me you don't care. She is willing to leave everything behind, for you Sherlock! You have to do something or you will really lose her, forever."

I looked at John, I know nothing of things like feelings or emotions. I allowed Mousy Molly Hooper, become _My_ Molly Hooper, and in my mind I could think of nothing better. I never realized the effect of having something to lose did to a person, because I had no one who came close. John was the closest thing, and now Molly is slowly creeping higher up the list, in a different way of course.

"Then what do I do John?" I asked. My eyes almost pleading. I wanted him to know how hard it was for me to be like this, for him to see me like this. His eyes softened and he sat down in his chair opposite of me as we devised a plan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was Monday morning. I didn't come in yesterday, I knew Sherlock would be here and it made it too difficult for me to face him after Saturday evening. I went to work as usual and found the bodies still in my morgue. I don't know what I expected; I didn't process them, so of course they would still be here.

I pulled them out to get a closer look. My heart was slowly breaking knowing I wouldn't be able to keep my promise and help Sherlock with the rest of the case. How was I supposed to go about telling everyone that today would be my last day at Bart's? Would I just nonchalantly tell people while passing them throughout the day, or would I leave without telling a soul? Of course I would have to tell Sherlock. That was the whole point. Me leaving was to protect him. I could move on with my life and have Sherlock move on with his, a life filled with cases to solve with John by his side. He could have his old life back again, and I could start a new one, one without Sherlock in it. The thought alone made my heart ache. I didn't want to live a day without him in my life. I wanted to be a part of it, no matter how small.

As I examined the bodies more closely, it looked like he took some blood and tissue samples, which actually look fresh. There was no way they could've been taken yesterday by the looks of it, which only meant one thing.

"Hello Molly." That he was here. Wonderful. I turned abruptly and looked into his pale blue eyes. His tendrils of hair spilling across his face, made him look so wonderful and innocent. I just wanted to go to him and give him a small peck on the cheek. Damn myself.

"Sherlock, quite early to be here no? I thought you'd be at Baker street." I said to him trying to turn back around and glance over the bodies.

"New case, exciting one, I haven't been able to sleep." He came closer to me also looking at the bodies, us obviously trying to avoid any unnecessary contact.

"I understand. I haven't had much sleep lately myself…" I tried to say lightly ending with a giggle.

"I could tell." He said.

"Of course you could." I looked him in the eyes and saw light circles underneath. I probably mirrored the same face. He looked, deflated in a way. He usually would be so upbeat and excited for such a case, especially one specifically for him. Yet, his face said something completely different.

"They didn't leave traces at all. Makes finding the person difficult, which means they are a pro. Even more reason to believe they are part of Moriarty's network."

"I'm leaving Bart's." I blurted out. As soon as it came out, I covered my mouth. I felt as though I never wanted those words to escape my lips, but it came without hesitation, and without my knowledge.

He looked up at me, mock surprise on my face, and it took every bit of control inside of me to not chastise him for already knowing.

"Are you now?" A smile tugged at his lips.

"Yes… I am." I tried to say with a flare of confidence. I don't know why we were going on with the charade like he didn't already know, but it gave me reason to look at him, smiling at me. I missed it so much. God, I was pathetic.

"Hmm… interesting. Promotion of sorts? I could see why, you are very talented and capable of running a pathology lab on your own, it only makes sense." He said coming closer to me.

"Yes, you could say… something like that I suppose." I was beginning to stammer. No Molly, you will hold it together.

"Very intriguing, but not true." He smirked. "I am very doubtful you will leave this place Molly, you have worked too long and too hard to earn your place and title inside Bart's. You especially will not leave on account of me or my _brother…_" He let the word fall from his lips so slowly. I couldn't help but look at him and I tried my damnedest to suppress the smile ready to spread across my face.

"Then what could I do…_Detective_?" We were alone, and I missed that boyish grin on his face when I called him that.

He smiled and came close to me. "You let me handle that _Doctor_." He smiled, then bent down and kissed my lips.


	9. Chapter 9: Loveshack Babay!

**Chapter 9: Loveshack Babay!**

**Hello everyone! Thanks for your patience and wonderful-ness of you all! I appreciate all the love! This is my longest chapter yet, YAY! After much debate I have decided to change the name of the story, to something I think is more fitting. It will be called the Doctor and Detective, because of all the wonderful innuendos! haha **

**Please do enjoy the story, and I should be updating with another chapter tomorrow! **

I didn't know what to think about the situation before me. Here Sherlock was nuzzling my neck in the middle of my lab. Were things okay now? I had no idea.

"Sherlock… what is going on? Please understand that I am very happy at the kiss we just shared. Honest, but what does it mean? I can't be strun—"

"Yes, I know that Molly." He began saying. "I thought a lot last night, I even spoke to John. I was able to open up more than ever thanks to you. At first my head was reeling at the idea of having you at the forefront of my mind. I sat there and thought of all the possibilities of what could go wrong. I thought of the danger it put me, you, and others around me in, having an intimacy shared with another person. I didn't want you to be used as a pawn. I wanted you to be treated the way you should be, which is with respect and reverence. As I thought about it more, the more reasons I came up that being a part from you was a good, sound logical choice for me…" He continued. I looked at him. Hearing him use the words good and logical meant horrible and painful for me. I tried to remain strong as he logically pointed out having that feelings for me were the worst mistake of his life.

I tried shaking my head numbingly as I tried to catalogue the times we had together so that I could at least hold onto the memories. Coming home with Sherlock playing his violin, making him dinner, watching crap telly… the night I first kissed him, seemed wonderful at the time, but looked to be the worst thing I could've ever done. I had him… I had what it was like to be with a man like him, and I didn't want to let go… not yet, not ever.

He started talking again. "Before your brain goes into self-conscious overload… let me finish. I did come up with many reasons to not be with you. I sat there and weighed them; they weren't made on a whim, and made complete sense. I would ruin your idea of what it was like to be with a man, I would drive you mad… I would leave you alone, sometimes days on end, probably snap at you when I was in my not-so-rare forms."

"I get it Sherlock, I am horrible. I would be the worst decision you could ever make in all of history." I sobbed out. Tears were falling down my face and Sherlock looked at me sadly. I knew he hated it when I cried, but I couldn't hold back all the hurt in my eyes and in my heart.

"But something happened, Molly." He grabbed me and held on tightly. I almost hiccupped at the surprise. "You were in my mind palace, most people who reside in my mind palace stay within the confines of the room I had created for them, holding the information and memories about them there. The only exceptions to the rule were John and Mrs. Hudson. Yet, when I went to the room that held the memories of you, you weren't there. I panicked thinking I had lost you. I went to the room with my memories, all of my most treasured thoughts and desires, and you know what I found, Molly?" He looked down at me smiling.

"…What?" I pouted out with a sourpuss on my face.

"You. I found you." He smiled hugging me tighter. "No one, not one person from my memories in my mind palace had ever entered there, not even John. It happened without me knowing. Then I realized, you were everywhere, on the mantle, in the living room, little pieces of you strewn all over my mind palace making it impossible to forget you. When I explained to John, I knew I couldn't just let go. I couldn't cut you from me now, no matter how hard I would try. I couldn't have Molly, my pathologist in my mind palace without having _My_ Molly… _My _pathologist; because now you were one and the same to me." He finished.

I looked up at him. I had never seen him so sincere in my time of knowing him. I cried, not of sadness, but joy. I hugged him tightly smiling for what felt like forever, and then I pulled back and kissed him fully. I didn't want this kiss to end, I didn't want to think this was a dream, I need all of this to be real, for him, and what he said to be real to me. I pushed him against the wall in the lab and kissed him more fiercely. I pulled and held on to him by his scarf. His hands went through my hair, and travelled down my back.

"I missed your smell so much, Am I pathetic?" He chuckled into my neck.

"You are not, and if you are, you're my pathetic Sherlock… no one else's!" I giggled and swept my hands through his hair. I tugged lightly on the ends which I was rewarded with an approving growl, which only made me giggle more. I wanted to cry at the turn of events. Would I truly be with him? Be the one and only for Sherlock Holmes? The most Brilliant and sexy man I and I'm sure anyone else in the world will attest to? My heart swelled.

I finally pulled away from his kisses to be only greeted by his brother, Mycroft clearing his throat.

"Ah, hello brother. I see you are… enjoying yourself, it would seem?" He had a stoic expression on his face, smile frozen in time. The façade he used thinking no one knew, it was even more insulting that he thought Sherlock didn't. I looked over to him and saw John behind him stunned at what he had just seen. It caused me to turn red from the unwanted attention. Sherlock looked down at me, smirked and put his arm around my waist, which caused me to instinctively lean in.

"Hello…_Mycroft_. I heard you've been quite busy, trying to rid me of my pathologist. You should know better than to go under my nose, brother." His voice seemed to have dropped an octave. I looked at him and I saw him staring daggers in his brother's direction, when I followed his line of sight I saw his brother looking directly at me. My eyes widened at the expression they held. It almost looked like anger.

"Don't Mycroft. I told Sherlock, not Molly… so be mad at me." John chimed in.

"He wouldn't have to tell me anyway, I would've found out on my own." Sherlock added.

"Then you understand my reasons for this, brother and surly see that what I am doing is indeed the most logical decision." He smiled at him. If I weren't so shy I'd wipe that smug look off his face.

"Agreed. You couldn't be more right." Sherlock let go of me and moved towards his brother. I thought we already discussed this? I saddened a bit.

John looked at him baffled at his response. He must feel the same way I do… not emotionally of course, just logically speaking.

I looked on as Sherlock moved so close to Mycroft, their noses were almost touching.

"You are right… sadly so..." Sherlock turned and looked off into the distance, probably for dramatics, Mycroft always said Sherlock was the dramatic type.

After that he whipped his head around startling Mycroft at his speed and continued. "Yet, don't you _dare_ think for one damn _second_ that you make decisions for, or on behalf of me. If I choose to leave Molly, which I don't, that is my decision. It may be illogical to stay with her, even more so to be emotionally involved with her, but feelings never have made sense to anyone… ever. The reason why we avoided them so much, dear brother. Molly is, and always will be in my life until she no longer wishes to have me, which I hope will never happen." He looked back to me and smiled. "And we will get through this together, and she will make me stronger… not weaker, because I will have someone to fight for, and someone to depend on." He finished and walked away. John and I smiled.

Sherlock walked towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Mycroft is right though, it will be dangerous you know…." He looked at me searching my features.

"Worth it…" I peeped. He smiled and pecked my cheek. "I suggest you move to Baker street, I think it'll be the best solution to make sure you have protection. Sherlock stated.

"Wh-what about John? I don't want to intrude!" I let out.

"Oh, you'll be fine, Molly! I don't mind, seems like you'll do him some good." John laughed.

I looked to Sherlock who seemed to be waiting on my answer. I would leave my flat… and live on Baker street. I would share a bed with Sherlock every night. I love the idea, but what am I to do with my things? What about Toby?

"The cat can come, and we can put your things in 221 C. If it's so much of a concern." Sherlock chimed in as if knowing what she was thinking. Maybe he did.

"I…I—I guess so… yeah! Why not?" I smiled. Yeah why the hell not? It's what I always wanted. Hopefully it all goes for the better.

"Splendid. Now that that is all settled, we need to think about who sent us this message and form our case." Sherlock said as he began strolling towards the bodies in the morgue on the slabs.

"Do we have any idea what 'SM' stands for on the body?" John inquired.

"No, nothing yet. I am waiting to hear back from Lestrade. Text him will you and tell him to meet us here at Bart's." Sherlock said while he began examining the bodies closer.

"Well, I will be off. Since there is no purpose for me to be here." Mycroft said to no one in particular.

"Yes, please do brother; I so wouldn't want you becoming squeamish." Sherlock smiled. Mycroft gave him a dirty look and went off.

"Mycroft hates the dirty work… just assigns it…" Sherlock mumbled towards me ending his statement in a chuckle. I laughed.

About twenty minutes later, Lestrade showed up with what looked to be little to no information.

"I don't really have any lead on who this 'SM' character is… I don't know what to make of it. It seems that what he did was unusual. I tried looking up any patterns of possibly previously documented serial killers that could have done this. You have any ideas?" Lestrade finished looking at Sherlock.

"A few."

"You told me you had none Sherlock!" John fumed.

"Wanted to see what Lestrade had first." He smiled. "John, Molly, what do you think about the cause of death?" Sherlock said looking at both John and I.

"Well, they died of blunt force trauma, no weapon used. It doesn't seem like there are any markings on the body…" I began.

"These people were killed by a trained killer. He knew just how to hit them and how much to do it swiftly." John added.

"Not many people know that John… except for maybe…"

"Military trained. He was most likely military trained. It explains the swiftness of death, also the overwhelming force of the killer, so he had to be fairly large." John finished triumphantly.

"Very good, John." Sherlock added, which caused John to scoff and me laugh.

"So who do you think it may be?" John asked.

"The Woman contacted me not too long ago with some leads on who may be now running the network. She was in Scotland then, so he must move quickly, or he had someone do it for him." Sherlock said.

"Well, Well… I thought I heard my name." A velvety voice began speaking, the owner of a one Irene Adler of course, also known as The Woman. She sashayed towards Sherlock with purpose. I never met the woman, except for the doppelganger that impersonated her death. She was beautiful. Perfectly manicured, and I hated it. I hated her.

She was wearing a tight black knee length dress with a pair of red heels. She accented it with the lipstick on her mouth and an application of simple makeup. She walked up to Sherlock and put her arms around him. John looked at me in surprise to see my reaction of course. Nope. I didn't like her. Not one bit.

"Miss me?" She asked and lightly pecked him on the cheek leaving a trace of lipstick on his face.

"No." He stated flatly. I almost smiled from relief of him not responding to her advances. She was beautiful, that was true… but there was something about her. I knew Sherlock went off and saw her while staying at my flat to get leads. Nothing happened that I'm certain of, since Sherlock assured me otherwise.

"Oh, you shouldn't be so cruel, dear. I missed you, dreadly." She peeped then kissed him on the other cheek.

"Will you stop doing that?!" He said, voice rising.

"Oh, someone's in a poor mood, do I have to discipline you Mr. Holmes?" She smiled slyly. Sherlock told me she was a dominatrix, so I guessed her powerful demeanor and attitude was to be expected. I almost cringed at her theatrics, I didn't like her façade, it was driving me mad. I just wanted her to stop playing, tell us why she's here and leave.

"Oh, John, so wonderful to see you. Have you been keeping my detective safe? I'm sure you were just _bursting_ with emotions at the sight of your partner again!" she exclaimed as she walked towards John and playfully put her hands through his hair. Her detective? _Her_ detective?! Who in the world did this woman think she was? Calling my Sherlock, her detective?! And he _IS _mine! No one else's, I was going mad.

"Uh, you could say that… Have you met Molly and Lestrade?" John fumbled. Oh jeez, really, John?

"Molly? The notorious Doctor Molly Hooper I have heard so much about? The sweet little fawning pathologist?" She said as she turned her attention towards me.

"Oh, you are sweet… the things I could do to you… I bet you're a little vixen under all those clothes, I'm almost certain of it. Sherlock, such a shame you don't take advantage of this little beauty I certainly know I would." She said circling around appraising me.

"I know you are simply _fascinated_ by my dear Mr. Holmes, but… sadly women do nothing for him… nothing seems to actually."

"Says you…" I breathed out turning my face away from her. I was awarded by a hearty chuckle from Sherlock. He must've been surprised by my boldness.

"Oh, quite bold I see. So you have a little bite then? I would _love_ to see more of that Doctor Hooper." She purred. She was beginning to make me uncomfortable.

"Leave her alone, Woman." Sherlock warned.

"Well, you're not doing anything with her. She deserves a little fun, don't you think? I could be the one to show her…" She glided up to Sherlock and snaked her arms around his neck pulling him close.

"You know… you may be right…" he said to her, voice becoming lower as he had gotten closer to The Woman. I wanted to slap him right across the face. What in the hell does he think he's doing?

"Oh… Mr. Holmes, not in front of the guests." She let out a breath.

"Well, you are at least right about one thing, Woman." He said plainly and backed from her.

"And that is darling?" She smiled.

"Doctor Hooper is indeed _quite_ the vixen." He smirked and looked over to me, a boyish smile gracing his features. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Sexy undergarments and all. I do prefer her in red, very sexy."

"Sherlock!" My face became flushed at his statement. But I was happy of the result as Irene looked at him almost stunned. She seemed surprised at his comment.

"No… really? _Really_? How intriguing! Well done Doctor Hooper! You were able to accomplish what no other woman could… not even me." She sort of looked deflated.

"Never you, Woman."

"Such a pity. I would've enjoyed breaking you." She said.

"So what are you here for?" I commented. Sherlock looked at me stunned; in fact it seemed everyone did... Well then.

"Oh, do keep her, yes? Cause if you don't… I may just have to just snatch her up. You are quite the firecracker dear. I can now see why Sherlock fancies you." She said almost gleefully.

She walked to the middle of the lab as if trying to grab attention, that seemed to be her purpose and I supposed it worked. "Sebastian Moran. The name is Sebastian Moran. He was Moriarty's right-hand man. You won't find much information on him, but he's ex-military. This wasn't done by him; it was done by one of his people. But he, unlike Moriarty enjoys getting his hands dirty, so don't think he will be above hurting the ones you care about himself." She finished then looked at me.

"Thank you, Woman. Lestrade, can you see if there is any possible information on a Sebastian Moran at the Yard? Also, do stop drooling like a dog, it's pathetic really." Sherlock finished as he looked at Lestrade mouth agape at the woman in front of him. He seemed to be stunned by her beauty, of course.

"You won't find anything, anything reliable anyway. I'm sure Moriarty tampered with his files, perhaps his military ones as well. I'm sure your dear brother could help you get those, yes?" Irene offered, and Sherlock just scoffed her off.

"Molly, you can put the bodies away, not much we can do with them at the moment. When do you have to release them over?" He asked me.

"Within the week. People will most likely want to claim them soon. Surprised I haven't received phone calls about it earlier, since we've had the bodies for at least 3 days." I said to him as I walked over and zipped up each bag individually and began putting the bodies back in the slots.

"Hmm… surprising indeed. Lestrade, were you and your people able to identify the bodies?" Sherlock asked as if he were on to something.

"To be honest, we didn't. Everything happened so quickly. I'm sure Donovan looked up their identities though…" Lestrade trailed off.

"Well, get her on it quickly… and please do double check her work? I don't trust her." Sherlock said grabbing his coat off of the stool that was next to the microscope.

I began to get a little upset. Things were moving far too quickly for my taste and now Sherlock was getting ready to leave. I was about to open my mouth when he strode over to me smiling.

"I'm going to try and find something that could possibly give me some answers about this Sebastian Moran. I have to go, but go to Baker street tonight, I'll send a cab for you after your shift is finished. Stop by your flat and grab some clothing and bring Toby as well. You can sleep in my room." He said quickly then embraced me in a hug and kissed me. I looked up to him and smiled as he departed with John, Lestrade, and Irene following suit. I felt so useless.

My shift was over in a little under two hours, so I assumed now would be a good time to catch up on cataloging my previous autopsies and filing them. I have paper and electronic copies of ever autopsy I have ever performed. I have them chronologically dated by name and then I have a special drawer of files, and a folder on my computer of the special cases, usually the ones that intrigued me, or stumped me, but most of them were bodies that Sherlock had worked on. This one will definitely fit into that drawer once this was done and over with.

I felt extremely productive; I had completed a lot of the tasks I had been putting off for most of this month. I was feeling sluggish as of late, and frankly had been slipping. I can't let that happen. Sometimes though, I do get into a rut of sorts, but something, or someone, namely Sherlock would knock me out of it, by either talking about the complete disarray of the lab, or how I seemed to be off my game of sorts. He always snapped me back.

I looked around at my less cluttered office and proceeded to gather my things so I could leave my shift. I locked the office door and tidied up the lab a bit before putting on my coat and leaving.

As promised, there was a black cab waiting for me outside, which by orders I'm sure, took me to my flat. I ran up in a dash and grabbed some of my things, underwear, pants, skirts, shoes, bras, t-shirts, dress shirts, and even a little bit of lingerie. I also went to the bathroom and grabbed my toiletries. I made sure to bring my make-up, if necessary, and then rushed to the living room and put Toby in his carrier. He was not happy with me.

I made two trips to the cab with my things, which prompted the driver to ask if I needed assistance. I nodded slightly and told him I would be fine, I only had a few more things. I ran up and packed some food, John always told me that the flat was notorious for not having anything to eat; also, I thought it might be nice to make John and Sherlock dinner. I'm sure they would be hungry after running around trying to gather leads… I at least knew John would be.

As I gathered up all I could in my arms, I looked to my flat with a smile on my face. It was bittersweet in a way. I loved my flat, but I loved the idea of living with Sherlock more. I locked the door and ran down the steps to the awaiting cab. I apologized so many times I lost count. The man chuckled and said not to worry and drove me to Baker street.

As I stepped out of the cab I grabbed as many things as I could and barreled towards the door. Before I had a chance to put my things down, Mrs. Hudson was standing there looking at me in surprise.

"Oh, hello dearie! So you're the one making all the noise then? Oh goodness! Let me help you! Here, go, go! I'll grab some things from the cab." She smiled and walked past me to the cab behind me. Mrs. Hudson was most likely used to not knowing what was going on under her own roof, That seemed pretty customary when you had a man like Sherlock Holmes residing in it.

After about thirty minutes, everything was inside the flat, Mrs. Hudson helped tremendously or it would've otherwise taken much longer. I put my clothes that were still in duffle bags into Sherlock's room. I sat them in the corner so as not to look like I was trying to already take his space over.

After I came back to living room, I let Toby out of the carrier and gave him some food. I was so giddy and overcome with happiness that I decided to make a nice dinner tonight, not something quick and slapdash. I was happy, and my food proved it.

I made a pork tenderloin with apple chutney. I had asparagus and mashed potatoes for sides. Thankfully the dinner would take at least two hours to cook, which should be enough time until the boys came back to Baker street, I hoped anyway.

In the mean time I made dessert. I normally don't bake, but I had so much energy that I felt if I didn't do something, so I didn't want it to be wasted. I could've cleaned, but I felt like would've been overstepping my boundaries before I knew what my boundaries were.

I decided on making a trifle. Light and simple, but classy and delicious all the same. I made it with white angel food cake, vanilla pudding, homemade whipped cream, and strawberries. It looked delicious; I almost couldn't wait until they got home for my share.

After that was finished and the tenderloin was in the oven, I sat down and watched some crap telly. Why did I subject myself to such neurological torture. I could feel my brain spasming at the idiocy on the screen before me. Thankfully, I turned the telly off. I began looking around the flat of any signs of personality, and by god, there was a lot. I could see Sherlock's skull on the mantelpiece and something being draped from the edge, the skull held it in place. I got up and moved towards the mantle and sighed.

It was the gift I got him for Christmas last year. I had bought him a scarf. I knew how much he liked them and wore them no matter the weather conditions, and this one to me suited him perfectly. It was purple. I loved the plum color on him, he had a shirt he wore that looked magnificent on him, it brought out his eyes. When I looked closer, I saw along with the scarf was the bow I had on the box when I gave it to him, along with the card that read:

_Dearest Sherlock, _

_Love, Molly xxx_

I looked at it almost pathetically, but then smiled. It all worked out in the end it seemed, so no need to dwell on the past am I right?

My train of thought was lost when I heard the stove ding signaling that the tenderloin was done. I pulled it out of the oven and let it rest before daring to cut it. I strained the asparagus from its light boil, then began sautéing them in the frying pan with some olive oil and garlic just to coat. The potatoes were boiling on the stove top, so I pulled them off, strained them and went to look for a mixer. I should've known that in a flat with two men, the last thing they would possibly own was a mixer. So, I went down to Mrs. Hudson's flat, who happily let me borrow hers so I could finish the meal. Everything was cooked; the only thing that was left to do was clean off and set the table. I looked at the table cluttered with beakers, petri dishes, and Sherlock's own microscope. I knew he probably wouldn't be happy with me moving his things, but the end result I hope would be enough to have him forget me moving the things in the first place.

I stacked everything neatly on a counter nearby and sprayed down the table with some cleaning liquid, who knows what's been on that table. I set the plate out along with some glasses, a bottle of red wine and then finished by placing the food on the table. As if on cue, The front door of 221 Baker street opened, and I could hear the familiar voices of John and Sherlock. I giggled when I heard John exclaim, "What is that glorious smell?!" and I heard them walk up the stairs towards 221B.

I stood by the kitchen table ready to greet them both when Sherlock and John were in mid conversation about what I could only assume was the case when they both stopped and looked experimentally into the kitchen.

"Hello boys! I made dinner. Hope you're hungry, just out of the oven." I smiled.

John smiled at me and came over to give me a hug. Sherlock looked to be speechless at the surprise in from of him, wonderful! I surprised him!

"I was bored, so I made dinner." I said sheepishly.

"And dessert it seems." A smirk played on Sherlock's lips.

"Oh, yes… that too. Hope you like! It's a trifle." I said to him as he slowly took off his coat.

"Gosh Molly, this looks wonderful. What is it?" John asked excitedly.

"It's pork tenderloin with apple chutney. I made asparagus and mashed potatoes on the side. I hope you boys will like it." I said cheerily.

"Wow, don't spoil us too much, eh Moll? Especially the tall one over there." He chuckled.

I laughed and walked over to Sherlock to say hello, when I was rewarded with a sweet full kiss. It surprised me, but I recovered quickly putting my arms around his neck and tugging on his curls lightly which I was rewarded with a growl.

"Thank you." He whispered into my ear and pecked me on the cheek.

"And I'm sorry, about Irene…" he trailed off.

"Enough of that Mr. Holmes, sit down and eat at once sir! We can talk much more later." I said to him motioning him to sit down at the table.

I poured wine for John and I, and poured a glass of punch for Sherlock, he's not a big fan of alcohol.

We sat and discussed about the case as we munched on bits of food. I tried keeping conversation while cleaning up, but Sherlock put his hand on my wrist and looked at me.

"Don't worry about the dishes, Molly, John or I will do them." He looked up at me and I began to protest, but he shushed me.

"What he means is I will…" he said mouth full of food. "Which is fine! I certainly don't mind after such a wonderful meal. Moll, sit down and relax." He motioned me to do the same.

I did make sure to put the kettle on with some tea for the dessert. I at least put the dishes in the sink so we would have room to eat on the table. We sat there talking of such random things, I asked John about Mary, which caused him to blush. They had been on two dates together not counting the one that I was on. I told him Mary spoke fondly of him and it was true, his grin widened at this as he shoved another bit of the trifle in his mouth which only caused me to laugh.

We finished dinner and dessert, and I made my way to Sherlock's room so that I could grab clothes to shower and change. As I went to my duffle bags I heard Sherlock clear his throat, I looked at him expectantly.

"I cleaned out four drawers for you in my dresser. I hope it will suffice. If not, We could always purchase one." He began as he walked further into the bedroom unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh! Well, thank you Sherlock. I didn't want to go through your things and make it seem like I was trying to take over your personal space…" I fumbled.

"This is our space now, Molly. I knew of this as soon as I invited you to live with me. You can what you like, within reason of course, just don't destroy my things." He said smirking as he began unbuckling his belt to remove his trousers.

"Uhm… Sherlock, what are you doing?"

"Well you are going to take a shower, are you not? It is your normal routine, before going to bed you shower and change, yes?" I nodded to him in agreement.

"Well then I thought it obvious, I am joining you, I haven't showered in two days, been too worked up to say the least…" he said moving towards me, clad only in his boxers.

"Oh… I… all right then." I finished as I self-consciously took off my shirt and jeans leaving me in only my bra and panties.

"Really? Still, Molly? Even now you are shy? I have seen you naked on multiple occasions, this should be no different, if anything it should be much easier, we live together now and have committed ourselves to a relationship…"

"We have?" I squeaked.

"Of course we have what did you think was going on?" He looked at me baffled, but I couldn't hide the happiness that seemed to flow all over me. I squealed and jumped into his arms kissing him.

"I believe I am rather dirty, _Detective, _care to help me alleviate that problem?" I purred into his ear nibbling it for emphasis. I heard him groan and I felt him squeeze my rump which had me yelp in surprise. He carried me to the bathroom as he slowly kissed me at my neck and said my name softly into my ear.

"_Doctor…_ you are quite possibly the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes upon." He looked into my eyes. His eyes were so open, I could see the emotion in them… the _sentiment. _One thing Sherlock swore he never experienced, but he did, and it was all for me. It took every bit of me to not cry with joy. I kissed him deeply and guided him into the shower. If I had it my way, we would be in there until the hot water ran out.


	10. Chapter 10: Domesticity

**Chapter 10**

Thanks so much everyone! So sorry at the later posts for chapters, I just have been scraping my mind with ideas and not knowing how I want to approach the rest of the story. So I have been somewhat stumped. But do not fret! I have not forgotten my ever so vigilant followers! Haha

ENJOY!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-John's POV.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Life on Baker street is not what I quite expected. Molly must've calmed down Sherlock a bit. It's been quieter than usual. No new holes in the wall, no slamming of things around the flat, in fact the place has become quite neat since the arrival of our new roomie. I have to admit, it's nice. Coming home to a cooked meal, clean flat and an overall good demeanor to the place makes working and living with Sherlock easier than I ever expected. Yet, I should know from life in general that all things must come to an end.

I was writing in my blog, not much going on in the past week, it seemed that the trail on the one known as Sebastian Moran was beginning to go cold. I was about to get up when I heard Sherlock stomping out of his bedroom.

"John…" Sherlock began saying. I sighed and looked at him as he walked past me.

"Yes, Sherlock."

"I need a case." He began pacing back and forth through the sitting room. He looked at me expectantly as if I had some miraculous case that I was holding back from him.

"Sit down and we'll have tea and look through the papers." I said to him as I fetched two cups and saucers from the cabinet.

I put everything needed on the tray, along with some biscuits and walked to Sherlock sitting in his leather chair. I sat it down between us and picked up a pile of papers and began searching.

"Body found in Thames…" I looked up at him hopeful. This had to at least be a 6.

"Boring." He looked to me plucking at his violin.

"Drugs smuggled from within a local police district…"

"Inside job… BORING! Seriously John? That's not even on the scale." He scoffed and picked up his rosin for his bow. I heaved a sigh and continued reading as I realized that my tea would get cold, eventually. Why? Why couldn't the peace last a little longer?

"I don't know what to tell you Sherlock… nothing is going on, we can't make an interesting murder case, now can we?" I said to him exasperated. "I checked the blog earlier and there was nothing submitted that was above a six."

"We could you know..." he said with a devious look in his eyes as he continued rosining his bow.

"…I'm sorry, what?" I looked at him with scrutiny as I put the newspapers down and finally picked up my barely warm tea. Oh well.

"We could make an interesting murder case. Possibly the most interesting case ever orchestrated!" Sherlock shot up from his chair, smile on his face.

I looked at him dumbfounded. "You cannot be serious…" I was beginning to worry.

"Of course not John! Do I look like an imbecile to you? Don't answer that." He finished quickly and sat dawn taking a long sip of his tea and picking up a biscuit to nibble on.

"Well, we could just for once act like normal flat mates. How's Molly?" I said cheekily trying to hold back my grin.

I saw Sherlock's face twist in to a remnant of a smile but he quickly recovered, probably hoping I wouldn't see.

"Fine. We're fine. And Mary?" He said stoically. This definitely wasn't his area, being normal caused him physical discomfort, it seemed.

"Peachy keen. I'm taking her out tonight, actually." I said nonchalantly.

"Ah… interesting. I never understood the social norm that is 'dates'. What is the purpose of them? It's only a waste of time and money…" he continued to rant.

"Well, why don't you and Molly join us and you can truly find out if it's a waste or not." I said slyly.

"Why on earth would Molly and I want to do that? She is perfectly capable of cooking me dinner in the comfort of our flat." He said as if what I was implying was nonsense.

"Women love dates. They get to dress up for the sole purpose of impressing their dates, and can be playful and get to know the other person better." I said to him.

"Molly and I know each other just fine." Sherlock humph'ed.

"You sure? You know, it could show Molly of your seriousness and dedication to making your relationship work, plus, you could be rewarded later." I said to him as my brows wiggled. He looked at me as if I had three heads.

"What do you mean be rewarded? It's not like you get some sort of prize! Usually if a date goes well it can end in a kiss or—" His eyes began to widen as the realization hit him. "Oh… _oh._ Well, I suppose…_one _date wouldn't hurt, right?" he said grinning as he quickly stood up and headed towards his bedroom.

"What on earth are you doing?" I laughed out at his excitement. Sherlock… excited to go on a date, Miracles do happen I suppose.

He peeked his head out the door and smiled. "Getting ready for tonight, of course!" He then stuck his head back in his room and I could hear him mumbling to himself at the choices of clothing he had in his closet.

"Sherlock, its 2:30 in the afternoon! We're not going out until 7:00! Not to mention, you need to ask Molly!" I yelled towards his direction. He stuck his head out with a face of surprise.

"You're right John! What on earth do I say to convince her to go?" He looked almost defeated, I assume at his worry of rejection, which was preposterous, Molly would never deny him; a charm, and fault.

"Just tell her, she'll go!" I tried not to laugh at his boyishness, but it was too much seeing him overwhelmed with so many emotions that I never knew the detective possessed. He looked almost as happy as receiving a case of 8 or above.

"Don't worry about dinner tonight, John! It's on me! I'll call a place and set a reservation!" He said from within his room. I just laughed and went to reading the newspaper.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 's POV.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The morgue was quiet today. I loved days like today; it allowed me to catch up on my paperwork that I had covering my desk in piles. The good thing since living with John and Sherlock was that they both understood that I had work that needed to be done outside the normal autopsy and lab reports. It's not always fun, ya know.

I was sitting at my desk putting my reports into the computer when I received a text. I instinctively smiled hoping it was my detective, thankfully I was not disappointed.

**You, Mary, John and I are having dinner tonight. **

**SH**

I looked surprised at the text. I knew John and Mary were having dinner tonight, which made me wonder if Sherlock imposed on their night alone for some reason, like for a case or something. I hope that wasn't the reason. Part of me would actually like to think it's because he would like to go to dinner with me, but I felt a little wary. As I sat there contemplating his motives a few other texts came through.

One from Mary:

**Hey Moll! Did ya hear we're having a double date **

**tonight! I'm so excited! Why don't we shop for**

** outfits after our shift?**

**MMxx**

One from John:

**Hope you're looking forward to dinner tonight, You **

**should see Sherlock! I have never seen the man so nervous!**

**JW**

And lastly from Sherlock:

**I would prefer if we met at the restaurant, leaves an air of **

**surprise of sorts, although I'm sure I'll already know what**

** you choose to wear, something soft and floral I assume, **

**which is fine. Dinner will be at 7. I hope it fits your schedule. **

**SH **

As I was about to replay to my multiple texts, I received one more, Sherlock of course.

**And, contrary to what John has told you via text, I am sure… **

**I am not 'nervous' I would never be nervous, I would just **

**prefer to look decent for you this evening, Molly. **

**SH**

I giggled. He was nervous, and I loved it. I sent a reply to Mary saying shopping after work would be great, I sent one to John letting him know Sherlock knew what he said, which caused him to be baffled, I'm sure Sherlock had his phone tapped, wouldn't surprise me. Lastly I texted Sherlock back saying that me not coming home would be fine. I told him he was quite right in what my choice of attire would be for the evening, but I could not wait to prove him wrong!

The rest of a day seemed to pass in haste. I was counting down the minutes until my shift in the morgue was finished so that I could meet Mary at the lobby so we could go shopping. I locked up my office and headed towards the lobby to see Mary anxiously waiting for me there. She waved me over and gave me a tight hug. She was excited, which on made my excitement for the evening grow.

"Moll! Did you know about this? I know how Sherlock can be sometimes. Are you excited? I'm sure you are! You should see your face, you look radiant!" Mary smiled to me. I just laughed her off as we walked out of St. Bart's.

"There's this wonderful place around the corner that has all kinds of dresses you would wear…" Mary began.

"Yes, I know the place, but I had… something a little different in mind. What about the little boutique down the street? I have always wanted to go there!" I said to Mary. She looked at me surprised and smiled back nodding as we practically skipped to the shop.

The place was a little French shop that had all sorts of attire, casual, formal, lingerie, and even men's clothing. I will say admittedly this is not somewhere that I would typically shop, but I have a feeling that dates with Sherlock are not typical, so I wanted to make it special and keep him on his toes.

Mary felt at ease in a place like this, she wandered around the shop looking at things in her size, while I stood in awe of the wonderful palate of colors and fabrics that graced the tiny little shop. I don't think they could fit any more things in here!

Mary saw me and dragged me through the store to try and help me. I would most likely buy something soft and comfortable, but it certainly did not mean it couldn't be sexy. Mary tried on a few dresses, I honestly don't know why she needs to buy a dress, we are going to her place! But I suppose the excitement of it has something to do with it. Mary picked a red dress that came knee length. It only had one strap that went to her right shoulder and scooped down to meet the other end of the dress for support. It had an empire waist and a sweetheart neckline. It was definitely not something I thought Mary would've worn, but it suited her nicely. It came in enough to accentuate her curves and was soft enough to not give the outside appearance of sexy.

I told her approvingly of her dress and went looking for some of my own, I wouldn't wear red, it made too much of a statement for me. I tried on a purple strapless that seemed nice enough, but it did nothing to accentuate my already small features. Whether I wanted to or not, my goal was to look positively sexy for my detective, I wanted nothing more than for him to only have eyes for me this evening, as I was sure he would make me feel the same way.

After going through about 4 dresses, I was ready to give up. It was almost six and we still had to shower and get ready. I was becoming anxious at the thought of showing up in a loose floral number that would make me look dull next to someone like Mary.

As we were walking out though, something caught my eye. How did I not see it earlier? It was absolutely stunning!

"I found it… I found it!" I said in a rush heading for the dress praying they had it in my size. Thankfully they did, and I grabbed it and ran to the nearest dressing room frantically trying it on. I almost squealed in delight at how perfect this dress was. I sauntered out triumphantly to show Mary the dress in question, and she had almost the same reaction as me.

It was a form fitting green lace dress that stopped mid-thigh. The underdress was a black strapless dress which was the covered in green lace. It had quarter length sleeves that graced shoulder to shoulder, just peeking out the underdress to like the hem at the bottom of the dress which resulted in a wonderful sultry effect on my skin. I felt positively sexy in this and knew it would be perfect for tonight. I bought a pair of black pumps and accessories, along with a black lace strapless bra and underwear to match.

We rushed off to Mary's to frantically shower and get dressed for our dates that evening. I was so giddy with excitement; I had to constantly remind myself that squealing in delight every ten seconds would probably annoy Mary, which then caused me to laugh at myself. As I finished in the shower, I blow-dried my hair and graced it with loose curls. I clipped it up aside from a few small curls I let grace my face for effect. I lightly put on some powder, mascara, and rosy lip stick and finished my look off with some darker eye shadow to bring out my eyes. I smiled confidently at my transformation and went into the living room to grab my perfume and the pumps I had just bought. I decided to leave my things at Mary's tonight as I knew my enormous tote bag would completely ruin the 'sexiness' of the entire ensemble.

Mary came out looking as beautiful as ever and threw a small black purse towards me, I assume for me to use for my essentials. I'm glad she thought of it, because I certainly didn't.

"Molly… you look, fantastic! I doubt Sherlock will be able to keep his eyes off of you!" She beamed.

"The same goes for you a well! In respect to John of course." I laughed out. As we were laughing my phone chirped in what was now my purse for the evening. I pulled it out to see a text from Sherlock.

**La Tierra de Oro restaurant. The reservation is for 7:30.**

**I will see you there. **

**SH**

I let out a breath I didn't know I held. I imagined him whispering that into my ear with his deep resounding voice and it sent me shivers. I just could not wait to see him. Mary and I grabbed our coats and left her flat to catch a taxi for our ever awaiting dates.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I had to hold back a gasp. The place was beautiful. It was right by the water and had perfect lighting. It was decorated to mimic a Spaniard house with the clay roofing and stark white walls on the outside. The restaurant had fancy scrolling that read, "_La Tierra de Oro_" which then had 'the Golden Land' written underneath.

We walked in and went to the host telling them of our reservation for the evening.

"We are here for a 7:30 reservation for Holmes?" I said shyly. The man smiled at me and motioned us towards our tables. When we arrived I only saw John and my face instantly fell. Mary took off her coat and he smiled to her, and as he moved to give me a hug, his smile wavered.

"He's not coming…" I started.

"What?!" He looked at me surprised then laughed a little. "Oh goodness no. Do you think he would waste an entire day of getting ready to then not show? He's just running a little late. Lestrade had to speak to him about the case."

"…Oh." I said then smiled weakly. "Trust me Molly, He will not leave you here alone. I know he can be quite mean at times, but… he was looking forward to this." He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, my confidence returning. We ordered drinks, I just got an iced tea, while John ordered a beer and Mary ordered a glass of wine.

"Drink up Moll! Sherlock's treating tonight!" John laughed as he took another sip of his beer.

"Well I'm glad that Molly doesn't seem to take advantage of my kindness…_ John_." Sherlock said which surprised us all. I giggled and looked up to him. His hair fell in his face as he looked down at me giving me a slight smile. He took off his coat and scarf and hung them on the chair that was next to mine. He was wearing a black suit, perfectly fitted for him with a dark blue almost skin tight dress shirt and charcoal grey tie. He looked at me with eyes shining.

"Getting ready to leave already, Molly?" He smirked. I looked at him confused then almost laughed out loud since I seemed to forget to take off my coat. I looked around shyly and stood as Sherlock began to sit down. I hung my coat on the back of my chair and pulled at the hem of the dress slightly, mostly out of nervousness.

"Goodness Molly, you look wonderful!" John exclaimed. Sherlock shot him a quick glance then looked back at me. He held his hand out to guide me to my seat. As I sat down, he kissed my hand lightly and pulled me in slowly so he could whisper in my ear.

"It is not everyday someone manages to surprise me, _Doctor_… but I sure am glad it was you." He purred and kissed my ear and lightly nibbled on my lobe. I had to fight back the moan in my throat; I pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. They were so intense as he looked over me as if he hadn't seen me in years.

"I was wrong." He said as he let go of my hand and turned towards the table. As I looked up in confusion John and Mary quickly looked anywhere but at us.

"I—I'm sorry?" I looked at him worried that he may not like what he saw and it almost killed me.

"Green is definitely your color…" He looked right at me and I gasped at the look in his eyes. They looked ravenous and feral. I had only seen him look at me like this when were alone. I knew what that look meant, and it made me drunk with pleasure. I smirked and moved my seat closer to him.

"I'm glad you approve,_ Detective_." I whispered in his ear and lightly placed my hand on his leg. He looked at me; eyes wide from my boldness which only made me smile wider.

At some point I heard John clear his throat. We both looked at him red faced and I could tell both John and Mary had to suppress a laugh.

"Are we going to order food or look at each other all night?" John teased. Sherlock scoffed him off which then caused me to laugh and I squeezed his leg lightly as he looked at me, the faintest of smiles on his face.

We ordered our respective meals, John ordered paella, to his surprise the dish was huge, ignoring the warnings of Sherlock, Mary, I and the waiter… so essentially he should not have been surprised.

"Hey, I am taking full advantage of this tonight!" John said as he put his food in his mouth, like a child. It made me laugh. Mary looked at him so lovingly, even then when he was stuffing his mouth full of food. Sherlock approved of this one, he found her witty and smart and compatible to someone like John, it only helped matters that she was my friend, and that alone made me happy.

Sherlock ordered some ham dish with rice, mine looked similar, but I had vegetables on my plate, while he had beans and a few other things I wasn't sure what. Mary had ordered a soup of sorts. It all smelled and tasted delicious. I looked over to Sherlock while pausing from eating to thank him.

"Thank you, Sherlock, the place is beautiful, and the food is delicious." I smiled.

"No need to thank me, Molly, it is my duty, and pleasure as your partner." He said to me as he looked up from his dish. "Although, it is not my job to treat John… You're welcome, _John…_" He teased. I just smiled and finished my plate.

After dinner we all went to leave. As we walked out of the entrance of the restaurant, Sherlock pulled me close and looked down at me, eyes shining.

"Would you like to take a walk around the city, for a bit before retiring for the evening?" Sherlock asked nicely enough. I knew he was straining with the formalities of dating, this was not his forte, but it warmed my heart that he was trying.

"Only if you'd like. I don't want you to feel obligated to waltz me around town, dinner was definitely enough." I smile up to him squeezing his hand that instinctively went to my waist.

"Oh, I insist, actually. Thought there may be some wonderful sights to behold." He said to me as he grabbed my hand and walked silently past John and Mary.

"Will I see you tonight?" John called out.

Sherlock looked over his shoulder and smirked, "Probably not." Then snaked his hand around my waist walking further into the night.

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the update! I am so sorry it's been taking longer than anticipated, I really would like to update as often as possible, but I can only work as quick as my mind imagines the story! I am almost done 11, so I may post that today as well, but I may just post post it tomorrow, but as always... THANK YOU! :D


	11. Chapter 11: Merry Old land of Oz

Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like the way the story is going so far! Sorry if it seems to be taking forever.

I got so many replies about the dress from chapter 10, that I thought I would put up a link of the dress I was picturing.

itm/Sexy-Women-Lace-Scalloped-Round-Neck-Mini-Dres s-Cutout-Slim-3-4-Sleeve-Party-NWT-/300775298526?p t=US_CSA_WC_Dresses&var=&hash=item46079ad5de

(just like that, but the lace would be hunter green.)

I hope you like this chapter! I worked really hard on it, and have had it for almost a week! I've been reviewing them soo much! I want it to be great for you gays!

Thanks for reading! :D

**Chapter 11**

We walked along Thames and watched the lights of the city as we stood on the bridge, it was a beautiful sight.

"Forgive me for not saying this earlier, Molly but… you look absolutely breath-taking." Sherlock said to me as he pulled me closer into him.

"I'm glad you approve." I giggled and cuddled into his warmth more, it was getting a little nippy, but I refused to put my coat on.

"I approve of everything you wear, Molly… I just especially like the way this dress fits you." He pulled me in closer and began kissing my ear lightly. I sighed.

"I hope you enjoyed this evening?"

"Oh, yes… I did. It was wonderful, thank you Sherlock." I said as I looked into his eyes, smiled and lightly kissed his lips.

He looked down at me and smiled. "I always loved London at night. John says I never appreciate the world around me, that's not true, of course. But, I do admit that I can be rather blind at times, such as I was with you…" He said.

"You silence yourself. There's no need to dwell on the past. Things happen for a reason I always say." I replied happily.

I looked at him, and he seemed to be wandering off. He had such a distant look in his eyes, it almost worried me. I didn't know what to do or say. What could I do or say? I was worried of his reaction, naturally. Yet, I need to tell myself that I have to be bold… strong. I know it's who I am deep inside, and I know Sherlock admires me for it, not ridicules.

I looked at the solemn expression on his face and he spoke. "I am… sorry, Molly. I want you to know that. The things I had said, the things I did, for all of it, I am sorry. I never in my life would've dreamed of having a partner, and I especially would've never thought it to be you, but why not you? It actually makes absolute sense. The simplicity of it boggles my mind, yet eases me. How could I not have seen it sooner?"

"Because you weren't looking." I said to him and he let out a light chuckle. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"I suppose you are right."

"Of course I'm right!" I looked at him in mock offense, which caused him to have a hearty laugh. He looked down at me, and then turned to look over the water once more.

"We found out the identities of the bodies. Nothing really symbolic from what I can see. They appeared to be people with no ties in life, people who would not be missed. I suppose that is why he chose them, kind of thoughtful, from a psychopath's point of view." I looked up at him saying that and I almost wanted to hit his arm, no one should die, and no one should die just because they resembled someone. I wanted to say something to him, but he beat me to it.

"Yes, I obviously know that no deaths would've been better, but my job is to not reflect on the hope of no death, but to solve the deaths others cause. This just shows that this Sebastian Moran was not insane like Moriarty, he has his own methods and now we have to learn them." I knew he was right, he couldn't be a psychopath, because every decision they make is not on a whim, they put thought into every process. They make sure that every single thing has a meaning, from the hair color, the skin, even the smell that's left on the dead body. This Sebastian Moran was trying very hard to follow in Moriarty's footsteps, but was doing a bad job. Like he was left instructions, but not ones clear enough to follow out the task. I sighed against Sherlock and rested my head on his shoulder.

"So now what?" I asked looking up to him.

"The only thing we seem to be able to do is wait. I haven't received any clues as to what to do, but here we are. Still playing the waiting game. At least he got that part of Moriarty correct. He loved games." Sherlock trailed off.

"Hey, how's about we head home for some dessert? I said into his ear ruefully. I saw his eyes brighten and his lip curve up into a smirk. He grabbed my hand lightly and we went to catch a cab.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We arrived back at Baker street entangled in one another. He began to unzip my dress before even taking off his coat.

"Someone's eager…" I purred.

"You have no idea, _Doctor._" His voice dropped an octave and I moaned lightly against his neck. Then suddenly, he stopped.

He pulled away from me and took in his surroundings, eyes darting back and forth to things I had no idea of. I might have been offended at his action if not for the look on his face. He paced around the sitting room as if looking for clues to something. Was he?

"What's wrong?"

"Quiet. I need to think" He snapped. I shut right up. I know when to pick and choose my battles and this was just Sherlock's way of working. But what could he possibly gather from observing his own sitting room?

"Call Lestrade, tell him to come quickly. I think we may have another clue from Moran." Sherlock said as he headed towards John's room.

"Sherlock! Don't disturb him and—"

"As I thought, they're not here." He confirmed his suspicions.

"What… what do you mean?" My eyes widened at what could have happened. I tried to think of a plausible reason as to why they were not here.

"Well, maybe they went to Mary's instead?"

"No, I told him we would not be back, he would've come here… the flat was closer to the restaurant." He said quietly. I was beginning to worry, simply because fear was written all over Sherlock's face.

"Well—well maybe they went to Tesco to grab a couple things, or went to a pub?" I tried saying, hoping, praying that what I was not trying to think about, happened. Oh John… Oh Mary!

"No, there are plate settings on the table and a still warm kettle of tea. I would say, judging by the temperature, if this were made by John, they were taken about… 30 minutes ago." He finished as he began pacing in the sitting room.

"No sign of forced entry, which means either they knew the person, or whoever took them, was very, very good. John left traces while leaving; He kicked a few things on the way of being dragged out. He knew I would notice things in disarray, especially my own things." Sherlock continued.

"Molly, go change. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night." He finished as he went to the sitting room to wait for Lestrade. I told him it was an emergency, why did it take him so long to get here?!

I went into our room and changed as Sherlock asked. I put on a grey t-shirt and a pair of tight jeans. Took the curly mess of hair down and properly put it in a ponytail. I grabbed my most comfortable pair of shoes, just in case running was going to be involved. I sure hoped it wouldn't.

I walked out to find Sherlock in a fit of frustration, He was pacing again and I knew that wasn't a good sign. I walked up to him slowly and put my hands on his chest to try and calm him. He stopped walking instantly.

"John is out there Molly!"

"…And Mary! If Lestrade doesn't show up in 10 minutes, we'll leave without him." He looked back at me surprised at the choice I was making. I knew he was thinking about leaving as soon as he knew John was taken, which by association meant Mary was as well, my best friend. Our best friends were in danger and we were trying everything in our power to follow protocol, but there is only so much we could do. Rules were meant to be broken after all.

After Sherlock nodded his head to me, I lightly squeezed his arms and let go of him. I knew there wasn't much I could say or do, so why bother saying things that held nothing for him? That he knew would be empty? I couldn't tell him everything was going to be fine, because I didn't know if they would be. I knew he was thankful for me not doing this to him, because I knew he would see through my coddling, so why bother?

As we were about to head out of 221B, we heard the front door open and footsteps run up the stairs. In came Greg along with Anderson and Donovan, sadly.

"What's goin' on?" Greg said to Sherlock as I looked to him and awaited his answer. He was thinking, looking at the pieces John knocked over to see if he sent him some hidden clue or message. Sherlock didn't answer and Greg seemed to become almost impatient.

"John and Mary are missing. Sherlock thinks that Moran took them." I stated and looked at Sherlock as he was looking at the books and papers on the floor.

"Thank you, Molly." He said absently while trying to focus on any little detail. I just hmm'ed.

"Well, did ya ever think maybe the freak over there took em?" Donovan opened her mouth. I wanted to run her through Mrs. Hudson's wall. As Sherlock was about to snap back I hastily took the reins.

"Don't you _dare_ try to blame Sherlock for this! He was with me the entire night, not that it is any of your business; we had a date this evening with John and Mary to be exact. They were here, and now they're gone. How about trying to use your brain to actually think of something logical, like Moran taking them instead of constantly assuming that the most brilliant man you have ever known and who has helped the Yard on numerous occasions would kidnap his own best friend and his girlfriend… for what? Do you have some shining notion as why he would do it in the first place? No? Not surprising at all." I rambled. I was tired of Donovan talking down such a wonderful man like Sherlock, a man who has saved countless lives many times over, and yet they somehow think he is a fraud all because of that damn Moriarty!

Sally Donovan stared at me blankly. I came down from my rant breathing heavily. I tried to control myself. I had to, I had to be strong, I couldn't cry, I couldn't sob. I had to show that I could handle being in these situations. Because by being with Sherlock, it was inevitable to be in these situations. I would take that risk, knowing the rewards in the end. The room became very tense and I just cleared my throat hastily to clear the air. Sherlock came behind me and wrapped his hand around my waist.

"Thank you for that Molly. Truly." He whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek as he let go.

"Well we looked around here, there didn't seem to be anything left. The only thing I could possibly follow would be foot prints, but even now it would be difficult with all the traffic that recently just came through. We could also trace John's phone." He said. His face completely changed. It was his normal steel face, one he used most of the time, the Sherlock I thought I would only ever know, but I was glad that was no longer the case. He went to call John's phone to try and find a trace, and he heard the phone ringing in its pocket behind the door. His face fell.

"Come on Molly, Let's go…" He began to usher me out of the flat when something caught my eye, like the first night I came here, the mantle. Instead of seeing the scarf I bought Sherlock there I saw the lack of scarf there.

"Sherlock, wait!" I yelled a little too loud, He and everyone stopped while Sherlock looked down at me surprised.

"What is it, Molly?" He almost looked agitated, I was as well. Our friends were missing and he probably thought I was going to waste his time.

"The mantle!" I said.

"Yes… what about it? Come now, Molly." He insisted.

"No! The scarf I bought you, it's gone!" I exclaimed. He stopped and looked at the mantle. He strode over there in three long steps, all because of his wonderful long legs and saw a paper there.

He looked at it and smirked. He came towards me fast and crashed his lips to mine. I gasped in surprise. Him kissing me so intimately in front of others nonetheless was quite surprising. He finally let go of my face and lightly kissed my forehead.

"I _knew_ I loved you for a reason Molly Hooper! Oh, you clever, clever woman! He picked me up and swung me in the air. All I could do is look shocked at what he had just said to me. '_I _knew_ I __**loved you**__ for a reason Molly Hooper!'_

I stared blankly as I allowed Sherlock to pull me out of Baker street and to the sidewalk to hail a taxi. We managed to flag one down while Sherlock looked something up on his phone. Greg, Donovan, and Anderson went in the police car and I just sat next to the window in our taxi in a sort of stupor. Did he mean what he said? Maybe he just possibly meant it as a figure of speech? I mean, Sherlock loves his work, is married to his work. I know that, I will even accept that. I can't take something so precious to him away just because I love him. I had so many thoughts rampaging my mind, the sexual tension we had to put aside, the fear of something happening to John and Mary, the anger that Donovan filled me with inside and the utter shock at what Sherlock had said to me. I needed to put all of those things aside right now though and I needed to focus on what was happening.

"So, what was on the note?" I asked Sherlock knocking myself out of my reverie.

Sherlock smiled triumphantly and said, "Coordinates!" He smiled brightly.

"Coordinates? You mean like an _exact_ location?" I said skeptically.

"Most likely not, but it will be within the vicinity of the coordinates, which is the point of them." He looked at me and smiled. "I would've missed them, if you weren't there." He finished and handed me the note.

It read:

_Dearest Sherlock, _

**-**_3.154506 x 51.547248_

_Love, Moran xxx_

I stilled. I knew the implication of the note. It was written in the same format of the note I gave Sherlock for Christmas last year.

"…Sherlock."

"Yes… I know, Molly." He said. He became serious. "I seemed to have misjudged this Moran." He said as he began looking out the window.

"How so? We didn't even know anything until about 15 minutes ago." I said worried. I know I should be more confident, but I can't help it.

"This was a trap. Of course. They didn't want John and Mary." Sherlock said.

"No? Then what did they want?" I asked curious.

"They wanted you." Sherlock looked right at me and I could tell he had guilt in his eyes, because he was adamant in bringing me with him, also, because we would most likely not be in this mess if I weren't with him.

"Well then, they wanted me? Then it's me they'll get!" I tried to say with an air of confidence which caused Sherlock to chuckle lightly. He moved closer to me and put his hands on my face.

"I'm so—"

"Shut up. I will not hear any of that from you. I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided I wanted to be with you, and don't think because of some psychopath that I'm leaving now!" I said to him and he smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips. I wouldn't leave him. Not one bit.

He turned away and kept looking out the window. It was strange being in a situation like this with Sherlock. I never thought I would be in John's place. It was interesting. I loved being able to see Sherlock work. I felt at war with myself. I had so many emotions that it was driving me mad. I didn't know what on earth to think.

"Just let it out Molly." Sherlock said flatly.

"I—what? What are you talking about?" I looked at him surprised.

"You are having an inner war with yourself, care to share?" He looked at me. He possibly truly wanted to know, but he also probably wanted to take his mind off of the countless things rampaging his own.

"It's nothing, really…"

"Molly…"

"Oh all right! I am so mad that I want to throw Sally Donovan through a wall, I want to scream at Greg for taking so damn long to get to Baker street, I want to cry because I am worried about John and Mary, and I'm not happy cause I'm still… you know…" I looked away shyly.

"Still what?" He looked at me inquisitively, like he was genuinely curious.

"Still… _heated_ so to speak…" I looked down as my face turned red of embarrassment, I should most certainly _not_ be aroused at a time like this. But I couldn't help it! I had so many emotions flying through me, and the fear of not knowing what would happen to me only made me want to take advantage of that feeling even more. What in the world is wrong with me?!

"It's completely understandable, really." Sherlock began. I scoffed him off. He looked at me surprised and continued. "It's an instinctual response. You believe you are in mortal danger so your body is saying, 'you must mate now' it's primal, it's not something you can entirely turn off, just something that can be controlled over time. It doesn't make you strange. It's biological impulse. You know the 'fight or flight' response. What you are experiencing now is the effect of said 'fight or flight response'." He looked at me. He said it so casually. I knew it was natural, that didn't make it right though. My mind should've outweighed the severity of the situation and should've placed a higher priority on my friends. Yet, I suppose me knowing that Sebastian Moran wanted me instead did help matters.

"Well, thanks for the Bio lesson, professor." I said sarcastically. He smiled at me.

"So where are we heading?"

He looked at me and inwardly groaned, I could tell by the look on his face. Oh no. "Cardiff." He said.

"Oh, marvelous! We'll be in here for what… 2 hours?!" I tried keeping my voice level.

"Yup, sounds about right, I would say." He pulled out his phone again and stared typing on it. "Lestrade will meet us there with some back up. I told him to specifically leave Donovan behind." He finished.

"Do you think he will?" I asked, almost hopeful.

"No." I groaned. Of course, why would he? Well then Greg can't blame me if I hurt her for making some snide remark then, Sherlock warned him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We arrived in a pretty remote place in Cardiff. It was junction of streets the coordinates sent us to. It was literally a dirt road and it was raining. I hated rain, I was definitely not prepared for the weather. Sherlock took in his surroundings and I saw Greg arrive with Donovan following suit, along with a few other officers I didn't recognize. We looked around the vicinity to try and find some clue as to wear we should go. There wasn't much to look for but that's why Sherlock was good at what he did, he could find any clues if there were any.

"I found something." Sherlock said. I looked over to him and saw him by a nearby tree. I didn't see anything unusual until I came closer and saw something blowing in the wind. A scarf. His scarf. The scarf I bought him. I became angry and sad at the same time. It was cashmere and it was out here in the horrible rain and wind getting dirty and all I could think about was how Sherlock never even wore it. I wanted to cry in anger. I know I shouldn't worry about such frivolous things right now, but I just couldn't help myself. I went up to him and he looked at me.

"It's not the one you gave me." He said. I let a sigh of relief out I didn't even know I had. He must've seen the sadness in my eyes. Of course he did.

"It's a good replica, but not the same." He finished picking up the garment and inspecting it.

"How do you know?" I looked at the garment closer and saw a bow and card like the one that sat on the mantle. This made me more upset than the prospect of the scarf getting ruined.

"It's a replica, all of it. The scarf you bought me was the color eggplant, this scarf is the color aubergine. They are very similar in color, but I could tell the difference, I spent a year looking at that scarf." He continued "The note I can tell is new because the corners were bent from frequent opening and closing, the bow is also fake because the bow became flatter over time." He said. I looked at him as he inspected everything and I almost wanted to cry. If anyone else were looking would look at me, they would assume it to be rain, but Sherlock would know otherwise. It made me wonder how many nights did he stare at that scarf on the mantle. It was held by his skull so he must've seen it quite often, I imagined and hoped in my head that he talked to it and thought of me, like he did when he talked to his skull. I was being silly now, need to stay focused.

"So, what does that note say then?" I asked sincerely curious. I want out of this rain.

He looked at it and let out a bitter laugh then handed to me.

_Dearest Tin Man, _

_Follow the Yellow Brick Road_

_Love, The Wizard xxx_

Oh how clever of him. This Moran thought he was so clever did he? Follow the Yellow Brick Road? What did he mean?

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road? The Yellow Brick Road? There is no Yellow Brick Road!" I said to Sherlock exasperated. Man, sleuthing was a lot of work. I would much rather be in my lab at the moment.

"Calm down Molly, or I will leave you in the police car!" He spat at me. I suppose I was whining a bit, but it was raining!

"He doesn't mean a _literal_ Yellow Brick Road, we just have to look for something that—aha!" He said triumphantly and ran towards the open field on our left. I looked at him quizzically and had no other option than to follow him, I knew not to question the man.

As I came closer I began to see little yellow flowers. "Daffodils…" I breathed out.

"Brilliant! This could be challenging after all! Oh… you Moran! I should not underestimate you! Still following the age old trick of children's stories, 'eh?" he said as he almost sprinted as the bundles of flowers became larger and larger and we were in the middle of a dense wood.

"Sherlock, wait!" I grew nervous. What if we got lost, or separated? What if that was Moran's plan? I began to panic and Sherlock rushed over to me.

"You need to _calm down_ Molly. I'm not going to lose you, you just need to keep up!" He smiled and began sprinting again.

"Not my fault I wasn't born with wonderfully long legs like someone!" I yelled out and I heard him laugh. I stopped abruptly when I saw a flowerbed of daffodils. That's all there was. I didn't understand, I expected some sort of safe house, or maybe a shack, but not a damn thing. I kept looking and I began circling around the bed of flowers when my leg twisted on a wet branch.

I fell and braced myself for the impact, and instead of falling on a bed of flowers, or mud, like I anticipated, I landed on solid concrete and was in more pain that I would've liked to be.

I looked up and saw what I could only assume could be a trap door and guessed that this was where Sherlock had landed as well. I took in my surroundings and it looked like an old war bunker of sorts. How strange to find something like this beneath the Cardiff countryside, I guess not all that strange, really. Country folk needed somewhere to hide in WWII as well I suppose.

The place was disturbing and eerie, which is why I suppose Moran chose it. The floors were wet, which seemed to be a constant, and random utility lights hung from the concrete ceiling. They swung vicariously from an unknown source of wind, perhaps the bunker was attached to a house here? Seemed likely. I tried walking in one direction going forward when I felt a hand on my arm, which caused me to gasp and swing. I saw the figure dodge my shot which did nothing to my esteem and I tried to hit again. The man was taller than me, so he had the obvious advantage. He tried shaking me and I whimpered slightly.

"Molly!" I heard the very familiar voice of Sherlock say hissing through clenched teeth. I looked up in surprise and let out a sigh and clung to him for dear life.

"Oh thank goodness. I would've been a goner otherwise." I said.

"Heh, you're telling me. Remind me to give you self-defense lessons once all of this is over." he teased. We began walking in the same direction I was heading.

We passed multiple corridors that were blocked by stones or other things like wood or furniture.

"He's funneling us, like mice in a trap." Sherlock said. I involuntarily gulped. I didn't like that metaphor.

We kept on walking in the only direction available until we can across a partially open door. There was little light coming out of it and slight whimpering.

"Mary!" I gasped. I was about to run when Sherlock grabbed me. "That's what he expects of you Molly, do not run, he could have a trap set for you." He whispered threateningly into my ear. I knew he was right, but I didn't have to like it.

We both stood by the open door and looked at each other. I smiled to him and grabbed his hand as we both walked in. If we were going to go down, we were going to go down together.

The room was wide and spacious. It held a bright light in the center with two chairs which held two people in the seats, whom I could only assume were John and Mary.

"Leave now, Sherlock, Take Molly with you!" John said.

"You know I can't do that John. Even if I wanted to, Molly would never forgive me." Sherlock said.

"You're bloody right I would never forgive you Sherlock Holmes." I said.

"…Moll…Molly?" I saw Mary's head move and I saw her bruised face in the light. I whimpered and felt a tear run down my face. "Is that you? Please, Molly… leave. Please!" She yelled to me. "You know I can't do that, Mary… you're my best friend." I stated simply.

"Well, Well… How quaint." I heard a voice rumble. I didn't see a face, but was rewarded with the privilege not too long after my thought. The lights came on fully and I could see John and Mary and it caused me such agony. Mary looked horrible, the innocent bystander in it all. She didn't have to be here, she wasn't part of a team, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I wanted to cry for her. Bruises covered her face, her lip appeared to be busted open, possibly from earlier in the evening, because the bleeding had stopped it now only looked swollen, her clothes were torn, which then caused a jolt of panic to run through me… he didn't touch her, did he? He didn't, he couldn't have! John would've killed him; I know it, ties or no ties.

I then turned to John. Poor John, he put up a good fight I could tell. He looked pretty beat up, so maybe they tried touching Mary and realized that nothing would stop John from stopping them. His eye looked sore, it was swollen, they must've punched him pretty hard. His clothes were torn as well, maybe from being thrown. His legs were scraped up and blood was coming out of his mouth. Tears silently rolled down my cheeks.

I looked over to Sherlock who didn't say a word. His face was one of steel, like an impenetrable prison; nothing would faze him, not even emotion. He looked at me and I could see the slightest gleam of sadness mixed with anger. My eyes widened. This would not end well.

"I appreciate you not dying John, good on that." He said flatly.

"Yeah… no pr—problem. Can't promise e—every time though." He spit some blood from his mouth. "Took ya long enough." He said with the slightest of chuckles.

"My apologies. Our new adversary seems to not be _competent_ like our previous nemesis. The man expected me to read his mind I presume." He said looking at the man in question.

"I presume you are Sebastian Moran? Makes sense. But please, don't feel the need to dress up for me, I can tell you are quite uncomfortable. Please, take your coat off." Sherlock said to him words dripping from his mouth.

"Well look at 'chu. You are a clever one, 'eh? Jim was right to not underestimate cha." He said. I loathed his accent, it made me want to scream.

"I couldn't possibly know what that drabble was out of your mouth since barely any of it was coherent. I am quite surprised that Moriarty put up with you as an associate, even more so as a lover. Interesting. He had more patience than he led on." Sherlock ended in a smirk. I looked up to Sherlock baffled then to the man known as Moran, then back to Sherlock… no.

"Jim said ya'd know. But we only were togetha maybe once or twice."

"No… really? Pass a wonderful chap like you up? The man must've been _blind_." He finished.

"Let's get down ta business, shall we?" the man said to Sherlock, and I looked at him as he smiled.

"I am always a man of business, Mr. Moran, and you will learn that I am quite good at what I do." He said.

"Not gonna check on ya friends there huh Sherlock?" Sebastian said to him.

"Not if it'll kill me or Molly." He said seriously.

"Ah, Molly. Molly, Molly, Molly. I have heard lots about cha!" He smiled at me and I cringed. The man wasn't entirely bad looking, he was tall, well taller than me, about 5'10" had dark short brown hair, brown eyes, and a wide build. He was fairly built, which I now know was from his military training. He was wearing a suit, and Sherlock was right, he looked uncomfortable in it. He was playing a part he did not want to be the lead in, but he took the part gracefully. He was definitely a t-shirt and jeans type of man, unlike Sherlock. You put Sherlock in anything other than a suit and he'd look ridiculous. When I look at him, I think that the idea of the suit itself was made for him. I see nothing else that could fit him so perfectly.

When I turned back to Moran, I saw more features to him. He had some stubble to his face, so naturally rugged, I hated that. He had a scar that went across his eye. His overall look deemed threatening, but he probably would've looked more so if he were in his own attire.

"I would like to say pleased to make your acquaintance, but then I'd be lying." I said to him, and Sherlock laughed.

"Ya somehow managed ta give the Iron Man over here a heart before it was given to him by tha Wizard, How wonderful!" He said gleefully.

"It's Tin Man you half twit." Sherlock seethed.

"Well, _Pardon me sir_." He said in a posh English accent.

"Ah, splendid! So then you _can _talk like a human being, wonderful! Care to try?" Sherlock said to him teasingly.

"…Sherlock!" John said from the chair growing impatient.

"Right… Sorry John, task at hand. Go to him and Mary, Molly." He said to me.

"B—But…"

"Go! …Now." He said more firm.

I went to John first and untied his hands then his legs. He hugged me tightly and whispered something in my ear.

"take the gun out of my pocket and find a clever way to give it to Sherlock without Moran noticing." He finished.

"Oh, I'm glad you're all right!" I said trying to show that he was not indeed telling me to grab a gun from his back pocket. How stupid _was_ Moran? I put it in the front of my pants and ran quickly to Sherlock as John untied Mary. I ran directly to Sherlock and sobbed into his chest while slipping John's gun into Sherlock's inside coat pocket hoping Moran didn't see.

"Oh, Sherlock!" I began sobbing.

"It's all right, Molly." He petted my head. I looked up glassy eyed.

Sherlock let go of me and walked closer. "What do you want Sebastian Moran?"

Sebastian laughed. "I want nothing from you, yet. Remember those wonderful words Jim left you with?" His voice changed, he didn't have the unbearable accent he held earlier gracing his lips, but something that I could actually listen to. It was soft and almost musical in a way.

"This is my move. Remember the game, Sherlock? We all love games. This was my greeting. Welcome back Sherlock. Welcome back to the game. I look forward to being your opponent." He smiled playfully as he walked away and the lights when off if not only for a brief moment and turned back on and he was gone.

DUN DUN DUN!

I should be posting another chapter before the end of the week I hope, I don't want to burn out! please give me your feedback! I would greatly appreciate it! Lots of Love! :D


	12. Chapter 12: Betterman

**Chapter 12**

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the incredibly late update, but thanks for reading! **

**This chapter is just Chock full O' fluff! It's really got nothing more in it bu that, but I feel it was well deserved. **

**This one I'm sure you will all appreciate! I hope you all love it as much as I loved writing it! Love you all so much, and please write and review! :D**

We took John and Mary to St. Bart's to have them examined. Sherlock and I could both tell that there was nothing major wrong with Mary, she may need a few stitches for her lip, but we couldn't tell if John had any internal injuries.

They were seen quite quickly. Thankfully we had a lot of weight on our side, both Mary and I working for the hospital, and having Sherlock by our side, along with Greg only made the situation seem more urgent to the people, and possibly juicier of a story to them.

As Sherlock and I both assumed, Mary was fine overall. She only needed three stitches on the inside of her mouth and a compress to help with the swelling. They gave her some powerful pain medication to help with the overall wariness and exhaustion as well as physical and mental trauma she was most likely suffering from.

It appeared John had taken the brunt of it. Moran's men, or Moran himself made sure to send a message only, not hurt John enough to kill him. He had a fractured rib, but no internal bleeding. He would be in the hospital overnight so they could do some x-rays and bandage him so the fracture would set and be able to heal.

While we were in the hospital Sherlock was pacing in the room John was assigned to ruffling his hand through his hair; he felt guilty.

"John, I—"

"Before you even start… this is much better than still believing you are dead, so I'll deal with it." John spat out.

Sherlock looked up to John wide-eyed and surprised at one, knowing what he was going to say, and two, for putting himself in such mortal danger to keep his friend around. He smiled a genuine smile.

"Right then." Sherlock said. He looked to Mary, "Are you well?" He asked. "Fine, thank you." Mary said.

"I'm sorry for putting you in danger because of your association." Sherlock finished.

"It's fine. I knew what I signed on for." She looked over to John smiling. Sherlock's face faltered for a moment and he looked over to me and his eyes softened, his mind obviously went to the same thought mine did, when I said the same thing to him. Saying that putting my life in danger to be with him was worth it, and that I knew what I signed up for.

I was filled with so many emotions at the moment. So much had gone on in such a short amount of time that I wasn't sure my mind, or body could handle it for much longer. I've experienced possibly every single emotion a person could tonight and it exhausted me. Sherlock moved close to me and slipped his arm around my waist and looked down to me. His eyes gleamed at my appearance. I couldn't have looked too wonderful. I was damp from our rainy ride back from Cardiff; we took a helicopter back because of the urgency of John's injuries. My hair was damp, my clothes were damp, and I smelled like the woods. I looked up to him and smiled. How could he possibly still look so wonderful?

His hair was in its normal heap of dark curls, but they were more separated from the rain. He had a few that hung low on his face strategically covering one of his icy blue eyes. He was still wearing the suit that he wore on our date which was now on that previous evening, as it was well after midnight. The dark blue of his shirt clung to him as if it was a second skin which only gave me a feeling I thought I were too exhausted to have stir deep within me. His trousers seemed to cling to him, but not nearly as bad as his shirt. A shame, really. I chastised myself for that thought and giggled at myself. My goodness I was hopeless around him. He had a small smirk playing on his lips as I studied his face and took in his scarf around his neck. It hung more loosely than usual and didn't have its usual 'puff' because of its wetness, which allowed me to see his wonderfully exposed alabaster skin underneath it all. I felt so wicked looking at him in such a way in such a public place. How long had I been staring at him? It had to have been for some time… When I finally focused on his face his smirk grew wider and he kissed my forehead and turned to John, not without my face turning crimson of course.

"John, Molly and I will go back to Baker street. We'll be back when visiting hours begin. Is that all right by you?" He looked to his friend only to hear him hum as he noticed he was trying to murmur into sleep.

Sherlock merely nodded and spun me around to face the direction of the door and ushered me out.

"G—goodnight, Mary, feel better!" I managed to get out of my mouth before exiting John's room and heading towards the elevator.

Sherlock and I entered the elevator for what seemed would be like a long trip. We were on the 18th floor and this was an old hospital, so the elevators could be quite slow. The only benefit was that visiting hours were over, so they wouldn't be in such frequent use. I looked over to Sherlock to say something when he surprisingly pinned me against the elevator wall and kissed my lips fiercely.

I gasped at the surprise and I could feel him smile against my lips which made me sigh. This was so unlike him, He was very amorous in the privacy of our room, but not in public, especially in an elevator… at Bart's.

He pulled away from me slightly to look me in the eyes, and he smiled.

"Something wrong?" He teased.

"Well… no. Not really, but this is quite surprising." I said. We were only on the 11th floor right now.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, Doctor… you practically undressed me with your eyes in John's room." He chuckled. I gasped. Was my need that obvious to him? My face turned red.

"Yes."

"…I—I'm sorry… what? Yes, what?" I stammered. Dammit.

"Yes, it was obvious that you wanted me. But to be fair, it's always obvious when you want me. But tonight was… different." He said, unsure of what he was trying to conclude of himself. We were at the 8th floor… wasting precious time Mr. Holmes!

"But we can talk of that later. We're wasting valuable time. I'm sure this is one of your many fantasies of me somewhere in that brilliant little mind of yours…" His eyes seemed to darken and his voice became more gruff. I looked surprised, how did he?—I'm not even gonna finish that thought. I wondered if he knew of every fantasy I ever had of him. They were all wonderful of course, because they all involved him. I've had plenty of material, because I've had three years of fantasizing about this man.

He once again pinned me up against the wall and began kissing down my neck not forgetting to nibble as well which he was rewarded with throaty moans from me. It felt so naughty. I worked at Bart's and here I was snogging Sherlock Holmes in the elevator! It outshined even my imagination. He hiked my leg up against his hip so that he could grind his pelvis onto mine which allowed me to feel that he was hard, which only made me moan more. He moved his hands from my thighs up to my rib cage, to under my shirt to fondle with my breasts. He stopped suddenly and looked at me with surprise as he noted I wasn't wearing a bra. Oh, right… I forgot about that bit. I was in a rush! That seemed to only excite him more.

I ran my hands over his chest trying to touch his bare skin but found it nearly impossible with the wetness of his shirt, so I kissed and nibbled his neck as my hand went towards his groin stroking gently. He buckled against me moaning my name into my ear which caused me to giggle softly. He continued to caress my breasts and sucked on my neck as we seemed to be sadly approaching the lobby floor. He pulled away from me gingerly and kissed my ear whispering, "We could always ride it again…" he said mischievously which made me laugh heartily as we walked out of the elevator hand in hand only to see Sherlock's face graced with a pout.

I was extremely grateful that it wasn't raining in London. We rode back in a taxi to Baker street in silence and went to the flat to quickly shower and change. Sherlock was uncomfortable I could tell. He changed into his blue pajama bottoms and wore his dark blue silk bed robe as he sat on his leather chair in the sitting room, feet on the chair with his knees to his chin.

"I need to know what this Moran is up to, Molly… He said absently staring off into the distance as if looking at something that wasn't there, maybe his mind palace.

"Shh, now… think of that tomorrow. You should let your mind relax, Sherlock, you have had an action-packed day. Try to wind down." I tried saying to him, as I went and kissed him on the forehead, which caused him to instinctively nuzzle into me. I smiled.

"That's the problem, Molly… I have all this energy and nothing to do with it!" He said in a huff as he threw his hands up in the air. I chuckled lightly and walked to the kitchen to make a kettle of tea.

"I'll be back a moment." I said over my shoulder. Sherlock looked up to me confused, and then nodded going back to what I assumed was looking through his mind palace.

I shuffled quickly into the bedroom and undressed. I suppose I could still salvage our night, right? He obviously showed interest at Bart's and we both are far from tired, it seemed. Not only would it be romantic, but it may be helpful, and necessary for the both of us.

I remember the night when I first went shopping with Mary for the double date with John and Lestrade, I bought a few pieces of lingerie I have yet to be able to wear for Sherlock, and he has yet to see. So, I thought now would be the perfect time for me to show it off to him. It could possibly take his mind off the case for the night, give him something else to focus on and give us the relief we both so desperately, obviously need.

The lingerie initially came in a set. It was a silk slip teddy with lace trim that came with a sexy knee length see-through robe with matching lace trim, around the entire hem; but I wanted to be sexy, feel sexy. I wanted to make sure the man in that room, who made me swoon by just looking at me, would feel the same. I wore only the robe. The darkness of the flat would only accentuate the sexiness I was trying to exude which made me swell with confidence. I ruffled my hair a bit and put on a dash of lip gloss and walked out to the kitchen to make the tea.

I knew Sherlock wouldn't notice me until I placed the tea down in front of him and I became giddy with nervousness and excitement at what his reaction may be.

"Here ya go, love." I tried to say as casually as possible, but he would definitely look up now at the use of a pet name, he's not a big fan, except for when I call him detective.

"Molly, what have I—" He looked up at me, and gaped. His eyes traveled over every part of me and I felt like he was committing every piece of me in that moment to memory, maybe he was.

"Something wrong?" I smirked and threw his words right back at him. Who knew I could be so confident when naked?

"Come to me." He simply said. Well, that is not what I expected. I walked in front of him and he lightly touched the fabric with his long wonderful hands. The feeling of him and the soft fabric on my skin was maddening, I saw him lightly smile. Was he committing this to memory too?

He slipped his hands in between the middle of the robe without untying it to touch the curves of my body. He placed his head slowly on my chest and rubbed against the fabric and breathed me in, as if testing if I were truly there.

"You smell lovely. You are lovely, Molly." Sherlock said as his eyes shot up to meet mine and I gasped. They sparkled with delight and wonder as if he were experiencing something new. I suppose he was. I doubt any woman ever pranced naked in front of him.

"Only one other woman did this for me." He said flatly. Oh. I slumped my shoulder deflating.

"I never asked for it, she then proceeded to beat me with a riding crop and drug me." He said. I had to suppress a giggle. "And she couldn't even shine a light against you, my dearest Molly. You outshine them all." He smiled to me. I felt my eyes water, I would not allow myself to cry at a time like this. I couldn't. I wanted this to be a sexy moment. I wanted moans and grunts and squeals of pleasure, not crying and making Sherlock feel emotionally awkward.

He stood up and took off his robe and laid it down on the chair. He looked at me smiling as he began nuzzling his head into my hair.

"How did I never notice you, Molly Hooper?" He pulled back almost mad at himself.

"Like I said before… you were never looking before. You never wanted a relationship." I stated simply.

"Because I never knew a woman like you could possibly exist." He said. Why was he being so wonderful? He was never good at these things, and all of a sudden he can rehearse sonnets and wear his heart on his sleeve? It's quite confusing.

"When did you first know you liked me, Miss Hooper?" He looked at me then pecked a kiss on my collar bone lightly pushing the robe out of his way.

"Wh—when? Well… I guess when I first met you… yeah." I said.

"Still fumbling, really? Even now?" he chuckled as he nibbled lightly which caused me to moan. "Why?" He asked in between kisses.

"Because you were brilliant. You are brilliant. Even now. You think of … of every, oh god… of every… Sherlock… thing you do." I said panting. He began massaging my breast and he chuckled lightly at my fumbling of words. He started moving towards the kitchen obviously intent on going to the bedroom. Shame all that tea went to waste.

He pinned me up against the refrigerator lightly and I chuckled. "Do you have a thing for kitchens, Mr. Holmes?" He laughed. I reminisced as I recalled most of our romantic encounters in my old flat while he was hiding away from Moriarty's network were in my kitchen.

"I suppose I do. They seem to hold some pretty fond memories for me." He murmured as he spread my legs with one of his own just slightly and trailed his right hand down my abdomen to gently push his fingers in between my folds. I almost jumped then at the sensation. I didn't realize until that moment how long it had been since Sherlock had touched me and how long I had ached for it. I looked at him pleadingly, begging for release as he pushed another one of his lovely fingers inside of me.

"Oh… Sherlock… I, this… this…" I tried to form coherent sentences, but I knew it would be useless. He chuckled at me and kissed my lips fully and moaned into my mouth as he grinded up against me more pushing me harder against the cold surface of the fridge.

"Molly. You are quite the woman you know…" He said into my neck. As he pulled his two fingers in and out of me lazily and rubbed his thumb against my most sensitive spot in circles.

"H—how so?" I panted out.

"You managed to break a man who swore off all physical and emotional confines. You managed to make a man who had only a logical and analytical brain, who only saw what was logical and what made sense in life, finally see that there could possibly be more to it, and that it could be as equally rewarding as everything else." He said moving his fingers in frantic paces inside of me matching the excitement in his voice when he spoke.

I never felt so wonderful I never felt so… so needed, so wanted, so… dare I say it… loved?

He sadly took his fingers out from me and licked each finger experimentally and I involuntarily moaned. He looked up at me surprised. "Did you like that?" He asked smirk on his face.

"Which bit?" I asked breathless.

"The licking bit." He laughed out at my lack of breath.

"Quite definitely so… yes…" I moaned.

He ushered me into the bedroom and kicked the door closed behind him. I never even thought about what he must be feeling right now, but I could see him fully since it was the first time we were apart since I showed up in my robe. He was shirtless as earlier, without his silk bed robe I could see all the definition on his body and the lines of his chest, along with the little bits of hair near his pelvis, it made me moan in want and he looked at me smirking. At this moment I didn't care that he was eyeing me eyeing him, I wanted him to know how much I enjoyed his body. I wanted him to know how much I always wanted him, and also how much that would never, ever change. His skin was so pale and looked luscious against his dark curls. He looked angelic and ethereal in a way. So unreal, like not of this world. No woman deserved such wonderment and beauty in a man. A man should not possess beauty, but here one stood before me. I could see him straining against his pants and he saw me look and my face blushed red. I could feel my whole body heat, from my core, all the way to my cheeks.

He moved closer to me and with two fingers picked at the tie in the middle of the robe and pulled it loose. I let the robe fall freely to the floor and allowed him to drink me in. I swelled with pride that he looked at me with such want and lust, such desire. His eyes were only for me and no one else, and that thought drove me wild.

He came closer and kissed me lightly on the lips not forgetting to lightly caress my hips along with my breasts. While he did this I traced the contours of the muscles on his chest and followed them down to his pelvis which caused him to growl into my mouth. I broke the kiss momentarily to only gently kiss his neck and jaw like he had done paying such attention to me earlier. I glided my hands to his pant line and played with the elastic strap which caused him to grunt in anticipation and for me to giggle. I wound my hands around the fabric and pulled at them to fall freely from his wonderful hips.

He stepped out of his pajama pants and pulled me close to him, both of us sighing at our skin touching finally after all the buildup.

"You are… indescribable Molly Hooper." Sherlock breathed into my ear and I grinded against him and he did the same. We were on the line of loving and primal, like teetering on a high line and trying not to fall over. Well... maybe not a good analogy; more like not knowing which side of the line we wanted to fall over. The sensation of us together was driving both of us mad, but we wanted to savor ever moment, both of us knew that for sure. He gently pushed me on the bed kissing at my pelvis and working upwards to knead and suckle on my breasts. He knew just what to do that damn man. Damn him!

I threw my head back and arched into him and I saw him watching me with darkened eyes. His pupils were fully dilated and filled with desire. The need was so raw, even for a normal person, let alone for a man like Sherlock, who found the act of letting one's guard down incredibly difficult. He took a moment to pull himself away from my left breast, which made me pout, so he could ask me a question.

"So… when did you know you loved me?" He asked innocently enough. I inhaled my breath sharply at the intimacy of such a question at such a time. I found it mad that he would ask me a question such as this when we were in the middle of something that could be so… positively related.

"I…I don't know… you want me to t—tell you?" I stumbled.

"Every detail, of when, and why." He said simply enough. He began kissing my neck and I began.

"I…I suppose it was over time. I always found you attractive…" I started off and gasped as he found one of my nipples and began sucking on it greedily. "Gorgeous actually…" I moaned, as I arched up to him. I whimpered as he let go and began kissing my ribs. He growled in appreciation which gave me the courage to keep on talking.

"You were always… physically pleasing" he ground himself against me, "But… ahh… I loved you, oh god, Sher—Sherlock! Your brilliance! You are so maddeningly brilliant, and it's the sexiest thing I could ever ask for in a ma—ahh!" I yelped as he lightly licked that stubborn little ball of nerves in between my legs. I grabbed his wonderful curls and massaged his head lightly which caused him to growl against me. The sensation was amazing. I almost cried from pleasure.

"I… I loved you, love you, not only because… because, oh Sherlock… please!" I looked down at him pleading for release.

"Not only because of what, love?" he quickly licked me not breaking eye contact which made me squirm and become even more wet with arousal. He called me love. He did, didn't he? My mind almost missed it from all of this mind-shattering pleasure I was receiving, I couldn't have asked for a more amazing lover.

He crawled up my body positioning himself above me right in front of my opening, I could see in his eyes he couldn't wait any longer either, he was panting slightly and he had a slight sweat on his brow. I smiled him. He looked so human and it made me love him even more.

"For times like this." I breathed out. He quirked his head to the side and almost looked confused and his face softened lightly.

"I love you when I see you. I get to see y—ahh!" He plunged inside of me which caused the most wonderful sensation I could imagine. He grunted into my neck kissing hotly.

"Do. Not. Stop." He said in between thrusts which caused me to moan out at the velvetiness of his wonderful voice thick with lust.

"When I see your... he—he…heart… when you… ugh god… when you, you fight for good… wh—when you sa…save lives and sac—oh goodness Sherlock!" I managed to get out between my screams.

"Keep going!" He growled pounding into me harder roaming his hands over my breasts squeezing firmly which then made me arch more into his thrusts causing me to moan louder.

"Ugh, god! Because I love every bit of you! The good and bad! Oh… please more Sherl—Sherlock! When you sol, solve cases, save li—lives… save, John… Mrs. Hudson… Le—Lestrade even!" I laughed. My eyes began to water as I looked into his icy pools of blue. He looked at me and it seemed his eyes widened and his pace slowed.

"You may say mean things… but you do it because that's how you care, ugh…" I said as him thrusting into me. "As much as you try to hide, you have a … a … oh goodness… a wonderful, beautiful. He—heart!" I screamed out as he quickened his pace inside of me nuzzling and kissing my neck. I could feel wetness on my neck but I wasn't sure if it were sweat or tears. He pulled me close to him and caressed his hands all over me, hiking my legs even further than their settled place resting on his hips. My hands were still fastened around his neck and twirling through his curls when his movements became quicker. I could feel us both becoming closer to our peaks. His movements became so planned and methodical that it drove me to the point of squealing in pleasure as I dragged my nails down his wonderfully toned back to elicit a wonderful moan of pleasure from his lips then be awarded with a searing kiss. I held him as close to me as I could as I reached my peak moaning louder and louder than separating from his kiss to only pant and moan his name over and over again in his ear as he continued growling and grinding more and more into my core. God, it felt incredible.

"Lo—look at what you… you do to me… Molly… My Molly…" He panted in my ear which only made my insides clench with longing.

"No one… not one damn woman… ugh, one woman—ever, ever! Ugh god, Molly, please tell me…" He kept saying as he moved quicker inside of me.

"Ah… wh—what Sherlock?" I panted louder and louder.

"Yo—you know damn ugh… well Molly Hooper!" He thrusted into me harder than ever and I screamed out his name.

"Ugh god… oh, Sher—Sherlock… I love you… I love you Sherlock Holmes!" I moaned into his ear and he growled deeply as we finished together in a fit of moans and growls. He bit my neck lightly but enough to keep me riding that wonderful wave of pleasure he has had me on for the good part of 24 hours. Slowly he lifted his head from my neck to look into my eyes smiling as he gently caressed my face and kissed my lips lightly.

"And… I love _you_… Molly Hooper." He said to me and my mind froze. Tears welled in my eyes and I pulled him to me and kissed him as if he were the last drop of water on the earth. He could've never been more wonderful. No one is perfect, that is certain. I don't believe in a god, I believe in what I see, and I have never found one person who was perfection. My father always told me, _'you will never find the perfect person, only the person who is perfect for you.' _Sherlock was certainly not the perfect man, he could be crass and arse, a sod a git and many other things, but he cared, was brilliant, saved countless lives and used his brilliance for good instead of evil. I could do nothing but admire that in an already cruel world.

It is true. Sherlock is not perfect. But I believe he makes the world a better place by just being it. No, he is not the perfect man, he is far from it, but he is certainly perfect for me.


	13. Chapter 13 - Late Nights and Long Talks

**Chapter 13**

**Hello everyone! I am incredibly sorry for such a lat chapter! I truly hope you like it, I worked really, really hard on it! Please read and review and tell me what you think! Thaaaankkkksss! ^_^**

I awoke the next morning, or what I thought was the next morning with Sherlock still next to me awake smiling down at me.

"Morning." He smiled.

"Morning." I finished. He laughed. I did sound kind of rosy, but hey, last night was faaanTASTIC! I turned towards him and cuddled into his chest a little more, he chucked lightly and I loved the feeling of his body rumbling underneath me.

"Do you have work today?" He questioned. "Not until later." I said while pecking him on the lips. "You hungry? I'll make some breakfast." I said motioning to get out of bed.

"I thought we'd talk. I could tell from the way you looked at me last night you may have some questions." Sherlock stated. I stopped abruptly and began to grow nervous. Would he regret what he said? Would he take it back? I don't know if my mind wanted to hear it. But, if he didn't truly mean it, I would rather know the truth than live a lie… right?

"Uhm… sure." I said.

"Well… ask me anything." He said. Well, this isn't what I expected. I thought he was going to tell me what I was thinking, but he's actually giving me free reign on what to ask? Interesting.

"What is your mind palace like?" I looked surprised. I didn't know if this question was personal or not, so I didn't know if it would offend him. He looked at me and smiled.

"I knew this was what you were curious about. I was cataloging you." He told me.

"I'm sorry?" I stared at him blankly.

"You were obviously wondering why I stared at you for an extended period of time last night, aside from the obvious reason, which is arousal; you were wondering if I was cataloging you into my mind palace, and the answer is, yes." He said.

"Oh." Was all I could manage. "Does it replace any previous information that you have had on me?" I asked genuinely curious.

"No. it's not like that. Its shows a natural progression of our relationship. Ironically though, I didn't have to do much." He smirked.

"Why's that?" I almost snapped trying to hide the smirk on my own face.

"In my mind palace, there is a room for everyone, and like I told you before, you somehow have recently come to reside in my personal room, a feat. Since no one has ever done this… at all." He began. "Yes, you explained that…" I said.

"The way I picture you in my room was not a memory, which was odd, since that's how it usually is, but yours was a fantasy." His brows wriggled. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So… why was it ironic?" I asked almost becoming impatient.

"Because what you wore for me last night was almost exactly what you wore in my mind palace." He said as he pulled me closer kissing my neck gently.

"Oh… well… then…" I breathed out. "I see… Can you only store photos, images or sounds of things in your mind palace?"

"No. I can store all sorts of things there. Smells, tastes, even feelings from that memory." He said eyes darkening.

"Oh… so that's what you were doing when—"

"Yup." He said as his mouth made a popping sound. "And when…" "Uh huh" he smiled. "Is that all right?" he quirked a brow.

"Kinda' hot actually." I moaned.

He laughed heartily and brought me in for a big swooping hug and kissed my temple lightly while doing so.

"I love this side of you, Molly." He breathed into my ear heavily, which made me press into him more. I thought more about him using such a word, 'love' does he mean it when he says it, or is he trying to be playful? Does he even know how to be playful?

"Did you mean what you said... last night?" I asked unsure If I truly wanted the answer. I suppose I did. I should know what is really going on with us.

"What do you mean?" He said to me all of a sudden serious. He stood up and was beginning to head towards the bathroom to shower, I suppose before going off to see John at Bart's.

"Do you really love me, Sherlock Holmes?" I said to him as I sat up in a sitting position on what was now our bed. He stopped abruptly and slowly turned around to face me. His face looked almost cold and distant. The steel mask was there. This surly could not be a good sign.

He walked to me slowly purposefully taking his steps before kneeling in front of me and brushing a few strands of hair out of my face.

"Molly...Sentiment is something... foreign to me." He began. I gulped a what he was getting at. I change my mind now... ignorance is bliss. "But, if I ever do show affection, or _love_ for someone... that is not something I can fake. Nor take lightly." He looked my in the eyes. His wonderful blue orbs were shining. He looked apprehensive but happy, it was a weird mixture of emotions. I tried my best to not grin. "Everything that I said, and did last night, I absolutely meant, Molly Hooper, and it was all for you, and only you. Never forget that." the slightest of smirks graced his lips. I let out a sigh. "Although, do realize that I will most likely not express my affection to you as much as you do towards me-"

"I understand." I said to him softly, and I truly did. Words were hollow if their were no actions to follow the affections. Sherlock may not tell me he loves me every day, but he sure shows it. I hugged him tightly, kissed him on the lips and let him go. He stood up from his position on the floor and began once again walking towards the bathroom, but not without him looking back before leaving.

"You coming?" He asked.

"Of course." I smiled as I jumped out of the bed to join him in his morning shower.

As soon as we finished showering and changing, I made coffee and some toast for breakfast. We were in a hurry. Visiting hours started, and Sherlock, as well as I were anxious to see John. Sherlock pecked me on the cheek as he grabbed his coffee and tried his best to swallow it in three gulps, but the temperature of the beverage made him drink slower. He was impatient, so I took the mug from him and put it in the sink, reassuring him I would make a cup for him when we arrived.

"What would I do without you dear?" He peeped and I giggled as he kissed my forehead lightly and grabbed my hand to leave the flat to catch a cab so we could head to Bart's.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

John was doing surprisingly well. Nothing broken thankfully, only the fractured rib, which we found out about last night. His eye looked a little better, he had three stitches, looked like they had to cut the lid, I winced just at the thought of it. Mary was by John's side the entire time, stayed the whole night. I smiled down at her sleeping figure. She was breathing heavy and evenly, so deep sleep, which was good. I decided to leave John and Sherlock so that I could run and get everyone breakfast.

"No Molly, wait." John said to me before I left the door of his room.

"What is it, John? Something specific you'd like?" I smiled to him, but his face was serious.

"We need to talk about last night, and you need to be here." John said to me. Sherlock looked at me, worry seemed to fill his face and I creeped up next to my detective instinctually out of wanting protection. I thought John would want to talk to Sherlock alone about this, but apparently not. So it must have an effect on me as well.

"Well, spit it out, John." Sherlock almost grew impatient.

He threw daggers at his best friend and flat mate, which almost made Sherlock stand at attention, _almost. _

"They weren't after Mary and I..." John began.

"Yes, we know that, they wanted Molly." Sherlock chimed in. John shot him a glance again and Sherlock pretended to cough from the discomfort of his friend. If this were different circumstances, this may be funny.

"Well, yes. He is sick, Moll. You need to be careful... what they were going to do to Mary... If I weren't there..." His fists began to clench and I ran up to him lightly caressing his arm to try and sooth him, he looked up at me and smiled softly.

"If we weren't there, that would've been you, Moll, the things that man would've done to you... It almost makes me think he's worse than Moriarty. At least he didn't like getting his hands dirty. Moran relishes in breaking people personally and watching them fall." John said quietly, and I couldn't help but have fear in me. What was I supposed to think? There was a man out there who wanted to kill me, for the sheer fact that I love Sherlock. Because the man had fell in love, they thought he deserved to suffer. I looked at Sherlock who's eyes were already on me and I went to him and put my hands through his hair pulling him close to me.

"Sherlock will protect me." I said finally. "And I will protect myself. Go take some self-defense classes, maybe even learn how to use a gun. It couldn't hurt." I tried saying. The both of them looked at me almost stunned and I scoffed them of with a wave of my hands.

"Look, I knew what I signed up for falling in love with you, Sherlock Holmes... and I refuse to weigh you down. I refuse to hinder or cloud your judgment, I know you will protect me, I know that, but I should be able to protect myself as well, for the time in between you not being there and waiting for you to come. You can't be everywhere at once, so it's only fair that I pull my weight in this relationship too." I finished with a breath and looked at the dark haired man before me. He stood while I was in mid-speech, which then caused me to have to crane my neck up to him as he looked down at me, eyes smiling.

"Fair enough then. I can't really argue with your logic." He smiled as he pulled me in closely and kissed my lips tenderly. I smiled against his lips and wrapped my hands around his neck, only to be interrupted my John's coughing. Sherlock tore from me and gave him a grimace.

"A room? Yeah, I'm sure there's a few empty ones down the hall you two can snog in thanks." He said chuckling.

I laughed and excused myself from the room to go get everyone breakfast. I had work at 4, so a late shift for me tonight, I wouldn't be done until at least 12, depending on what came in today. I was hoping for a slow day, I really don't even have the energy to work, but I love my job, and I know they need me. It was a little after 11 now and I would stay with Sherlock and John as long as they'd like me to. I called Mary's boss at the hospital letting him know she wouldn't be in for about two days. She was physically fine, but her mind needed rest and she would want to stay by John I'm sure.

I came back upstairs to John's room and the air seemed to have grown more tense. Mary was gone, probably went to the rest room, and when I entered I just saw John and Sherlock staring at each other hard. I wanted to clear my throat, but I felt it inappropriate. I took all the food I bought from the cafeteria and placed it on the tray table so that it could be sorted.

I handed Sherlock his coffee and I was awards with a smile of thanks and a peck on the cheek. I grabbed John a breakfast sandwich along with everyone else. I brought up two extra coups of coffee and orange juice, just in case John or Mary wanted something different.

"What's wrong?" I said, sitting down next to Sherlock on the small sofa and began eating my sandwich.

"He's rubbing off on you, Moll." John chuckled.

"Oh, come off it, I could cut the tension with a knife in this room!" I laughed out.

"We have to plan for what could happen next, Molly. I will have constant surveillance on you and make sure you are escorted to and from work, daily. If not, then I will at least make sure someone is watching you." Sherlock finished as he bit into his sandwich. I looked at him and I almost giggled it was so strange to see a man like Sherlock, who carries himself with such an air of intellectual as well as cultured superiority, to be eating an egg and bacon cheese sandwich out of a wrapper with a styrofoam cup of coffee in hand. I almost pictured him pulling out china to place the food on. I smiled at the thought of his poshness sometimes.

The doctors came in not too long after breakfast and told us John was healing well and could be sent home later on today after the x rays came back and the discharge papers had been processed. Mary stayed by his side of course. She even offered to go back to Baker street to help John while Sherlock and I worked.

I decided going to work a little early today, since it seemed that Sherlock didn't need me. He would most likely take John back home and then possibly come to Bart's to work in the lab to have something to do. I told him of my plan and he nodded in agreement and gave me a quick kiss goodbye. I hugged John and Mary then headed down to the office.

The morgue was quiet, which I suppose was nothing new, but it was nice to have the calm after the weekend I seemed to have. Mike processed the bodies for me over the weekend, which I was grateful for. The only thing I had to do now was process the paperwork on the bodies and forward them to Lestrade.

I had three bodies come in today, nothing too special. One was a heart attack, another from a car accident, and another from alcohol poisoning. I did my normal routine of weighing the organs and cataloging and then processing the bodies, before releasing them to their respective families. That was the hardest part for me. I hated knowing that my job revolved around others unhappiness, but I found a certain joy in being able to break down the facts of one's death and what could've been the cause, I look at it in a way of hoping to give the family some comfort in knowing the truth. It is true, death is death, but to me... how someone arrived at that death was important, especially if taken from this world far too early.

Before I left another body came in, male, mid twenties average build, seemed to have gotten into some sort of struggle with someone, which then caused his demise. I looked over the body carefully and noticed small pricks along the skin. I looked at them carefully, but they didn't look like something done by a needle. I couldn't really tell what it was from. I quirked my head to the side trying to take in all possible scenarios as to what could've made these marks. I truly didn't want to bother Sherlock about this, but for some reason, this death rubbed me the wrong way. I took my phone out and texted Sherlock hoping he was still at the hospital so that I didn't cause him much trouble.

**Could you stop by Bart's? A body came in and I'm not **

**sure what to think about it.**

**xM**

I sat my phone on the counter of the lab and went to storing the body away in one of the morgue cases until I was sure Sherlock was going to stop by or not. I wouldn't do anything to the body until then. As I put the body away my phone chirped on the table along with a loud vibration, I almost ran to it in anticipation for Sherlock's reply.

**I'll come down shortly.**

**SH **

I smiled. I shouldn't be happy that he was coming down to examine a body, but nonetheless, here I am. I went to my office to freshen up a bit, then came out to wait for my detective. I went to my files that I should be processing, I just couldn't find the energy. It was after 12, which means I have worked over 10 hours, and I was exhausted. I wanted to go home and sleep in my comfy bed next to my Sherlock. I suppose it was a good thing texting him, he would've had to come and pick me up eventually anyways.

As I sat there deep in thought, when the doors to the morgue swung open and Sherlock waltzed in smiling slightly at me as he came down to kiss my lips lightly.

"Hello, Molly." Sherlock breathed out and I just smiled.

"Sherlock." I said as I went to pull out the body for inspection.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked as he followed me toward the slab where the body now laid.

"There are puncture wounds on different parts of the body, the points look almost too small to be from a syringe or medical needle, not to mention, the puncture itself, when up close does not resemble one of a needle prick. Could you possibly look and give me your opinion?" I asked nicely enough. Sherlock's eyes almost widened at the fact of me asking for his opinion, but then his face became smug, like it always did. He relished in knowing that people needed his expertise.

"Of course." He said, as he came closer to the body and pulled out his small magnifying glass that he carried along with him, as well as his other gadgets.

I looked at him closely as he examined the body. I loved watching him work. He moved to various places around the body to see if other holes were present in other places aside from the neck. I could've told him that the puncture marks were found randomly in different places all over the body, but I didn't want to ruin his train of thought.

He stood up abruptly and made a 'hmm' sound and then began walking toward the microscope he always claimed while he was in the lab. I stared at him blankly. Did he know anything that could shed some light, or was it really just blunt force trauma and asphyxiation?

"Well?" I asked as I walked towards him curious.

"I need to think, Do you mind grabbing me a coffee?" He looked up at me from the microscope, eyes bright and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure." I smiled and walked up to the cafeteria to grab his coffee, black with two sugars, of course.

I grabbed myself a cup of tea and a Danish then headed down to the morgue to my lab. I wanted to go home and sleep, but something told me that wasn't going to happen.

I entered the lab to see Sherlock jump off his chair and jump gleefully.

"Molly, you brilliant, clever woman!" Sherlock exclaimed as he came over to give me a swooping hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"I am? Why, what did I do?" I wanted to know how I made my detective so happy. He sauntered around the lab with that smug look on his face while typing furiously on his mobile.

"Think Molly, think. Where did you find the puncture wounds on the body?" He said to me as he quickly gasped my shoulders and looked at me with his bright eyes excited to finally have another mystery to solve.

"Well, they were in some odd places…" I began. "On the neck, his fingers, on and around his big toe, his spine even…" I said to him as I mentally went over the preliminary autopsy I performed earlier in my head. I looked at him inquisitively trying to picture what was rampaging my detective's mind. I have yet sliced the man open, only because I wasn't sure if the wounds held any significance, I felt like the 'true' cause of death might possibly not be the true cause of death at all.

"And those are some odd places, no?" He started smirking, and I just huffed in frustration. I hate not knowing things; especially when it came to my work. Even worse, I hated when Sherlock knew things and acted like it was obvious.

"Come Molly, you were doing so well!" Sherlock was encouraging me on. "The needle marks were not from a medical syringe. They were from something much smaller, now think, what could possibly cause such small holes and have them in clusters all over someone's body? He was giving me hints to help, which only made me want to push his advice away more so I could figure it out myself.

Then it dawned on me.

"Oh… _Oh_!" I exclaimed.

"Oh goodness, of course!" I jumped in place mirroring what Sherlock had done not even 15 minutes ago. The excitement of the pieces finally fitting together in my mind, This must be what Sherlock feels like. He just looked at me and laughed.

"Acupuncture? How random. But, that doesn't really help with anything. I guess it was just asphyxiation and blunt force trauma after all." I sighed.

"I wouldn't say that, Molly. We should test the punctures. Something tells me that they are significant." He became serious. "You should always trust your instincts. You are a smart and talented pathologist. One of the best, if not _the _best in all of London. You have been doing this for years and know when something doesn't feel right. Don't ignore that feeling." He said as he came over to me and hugged me tightly. "You did a wonderful job." He whispered to me.

"Thanks." I said and lightly pecked him on the cheek.

We analyzed the puncture marks on the body and discovered that Sherlock and I had a right to be worried about the marks. We found light traces of poison in the wounds. We took samples of the poison to see what the chemical substance could be. We took various samples from various puncture wounds to see if there were multiple poisons that caused death.

After taking the samples we ran them through the database to see what could be the substance. We allowed it to run overnight, or what could be 'overnight' it was now past three in the morning, and I had my late shift tomorrow, thankfully. I started at 1. I swore to myself I would not work any extra hours tomorrow, I needed a good night's sleep, and I was starving.

I put the body away and made sure to lock the samples up in the lab closet. Sherlock and I finally left the lab to head back to Baker street. We caught a cab, thankfully. I don't think I could keep my eyes open any longer to be honest. I was simply exhausted. I know I was hungry, but rest outweighed hunger in my mind right now.

I rested my head on Sherlock's Shoulder only to be awoken the next morning in my bed. How odd. I don't even remember coming in.

"I carried you in last night. You were exhausted." Sherlock read my mind. I swear he's a psychic.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"You hungry? I made breakfast." He said to me smiling. I slowly sat up from our bed eyeing him suspiciously, then my mouth became agape at him doing such a domestic thing like cooking. I smirked and nodded lightly as I went to grab my robe so that I could join him and most likely John in the kitchen for what smelled like a delicious breakfast.

"I made pancakes." Sherlock saying looking at me with a childish grin on his face like he was trying to please his parents, I suppose being in a relationship with Sherlock was like dating an adult child. I went to him and ruffled his hair and kissed the top of his head lightly.

"Thank you, love, it smells delicious." I said smiling. I looked at him as his smirk grew wider shooting it off in John's direction, only to see him scoff. Like they were two brothers competing who was best. Silly boys. I laughed.

I sat down and enjoyed breakfast, it was indeed delicious. Blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes. Sherlock also made sausage, such a wonderful treat.

"How are you feeling, John?" I asked him while sticking bits of food in my mouth. He looked at me surprised and began talking.

"Much better, thanks. Mary's been great. She's been checking on me every now and then." He finished saying sticking a piece of pancake in his mouth, hoping I wouldn't notice the flush on his face.

"You like her." Sherlock began saying. "Actually, you more than like her. You care for her, maybe even-"

"Sherlock!" John shouted mouth half full and I couldn't help but laugh. Sherlock snickered at his friend's outburst.

"There's nothing wrong with it, John. I won't say anything negative about this one. I approve of her. I believe she'll do you some good." Sherlock added as he took a sip of his coffee.

John looked up to him with surprise on his face, then turned his attention to me.

"What have you done to the man?" He questioned and I let out a hearty laugh.

"I have done nothing except love him." I said as I looked to him smiling, which I was rewarded with a smile from him in return.

"So, you going to Bart's today, Moll?" John asked me. I nodded my head yes and told him what Sherlock and I uncovered last night from my autopsy. He looked intrigued and his face became hollow remembering he was bed-ridden for at least another two days.

"I'll send you texts to keep you in the loop." I winked at him and he smiled and said thanks.

As I got up to put the dishes in the sink the door bell rang. I told the boys I would go get it since they were still picking away at their food.

I rushed down stairs in a hurry to see a young man holding a package.

"Parcel for Miss Molly Hooper." The young man said.

"That would be me." I smiled. "No signature?" I asked and he shook his head no and walked briskly away. I walked up the stairs and back to the kitchen to where John and Sherlock sat. they both looked at me suspiciously and I saw Sherlock's eyes widen if not only a little bit at what was in my hands.

"Where did you get that parcel, Molly?" Sherlock said voice steady and calm. He came closer to me and took the package out of my hands.

"A young man dropped it off and said it was addressed to me." I said, and found it odd, since their was no name, or address on the postage. Strange.

"We'll take it to the la-" Sherlock stopped abruptly and smelled the package entirely. I almost laughed at his antics, but I knew not to judge. If he was sniffing my mail, he had a reason for it.

"Wash your hands Molly, Now. Sherlock said ad I looked from him to John, who's face was now covered with worry. I went to the sink and washed my hands quickly, but I knew not why.

"Get dressed, dear. We need to get to Bart's immediately." Sherlock said as he threw the package on the dining table and went to the sink to wash his hands then strode towards our bedroom. John and I look at the package curiously and before we heard the door to Sherlock and I's room shut, he spoke.

""And whatever you do... do NOT touch that package!" He said voice rising as the door slammed behind him.

I looked at John and all he did was shrug his shoulder to head to his bedroom to change.

"What are you doing?" I asked seriously.

"Getting dressed. Don't for one second think that I'm not going." John retorted. He turned to walk up the stairs, but I had one question to ask before he left me.

"John, Why did the package startle you and Sherlock so much? It's just a package..." I said trying to reason with myself why a manila envelop with a wax seal would bother anyone. Sure, it was sort of old fashioned, but, it was just a package... right?

"Because Moriarty left Sherlock those same identical packages..." John said as he let out a sigh and climbed up the stairs to change.

I gulped audibly.

I had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.

I had arrived at work much earlier than I had anticipated. I told Mike I was helping Sherlock and John with a case, so he told me I could start, and leave my shift early if it was something I wanted to do. It was only 6, which means I would get out of work at six, the thought of going home while it was still light out excited me so much.

Sherlock brought the parcel in with him and dropped it in the x ray machine in the lab. He took a couple scans before he carefully opened the package to look at the contents.

"So, why were you so worried about me opening the parcel, Sherlock I looked at him, and John seemed to join in. He grabbed a long pair of tweezers and extracted what looked to be the scarf I bought him last year.

"Your scarf!" I exclaimed as I almost ran to it, to try and hold it to me dearly.

"Don't come near it, Molly!" Sherlock hissed, and I immediately backed down. Okaaay then.

"Can you not smell that?" Sherlock barked almost angrily at me. I backed down a bit at his temper. I didn't mean to upset him, it just meant a lot to me.

"You're doing exactly what he wanted you to do. If I weren't here to stop you, you would be dead by now." Sherlock said to me and my face flashed white at his statement.

"What do you mean?" I questioned unsure of my own voice.

"Moran killed that man, Molly, guaranteed they are the same poison." he said as he pulled one of the needles out of the scarf hidden away and I gasped eyes wide. I almost cried at what fate would have come to me if Sherlock had not been there. How could I have been so careless? Was there anything I didn't fear anymore? I now had to fear opening my own mail without having supervision? My life.

"They're linked?" John said towards Sherlock and he scoffed at the ex-officer. Of course they're linked, John. Call Lestrade for me, will you? Tell him we have a murder case and that he needs to start an investigation on a Sebastian Moran." Sherlock finished a he grabbed a smaller pair of tweezers and plucked one of the needles from the scarf to swab off some of the poison to make sure that they were a match, but I knew there was no need. Sherlock wouldn't say they were a match unless absolutely certain.

"What's the chemical, Molly?" Sherlock said absently to me while looking through his trusty microscope.

"It's... Atropa Belladonna." I finished saying as I looked at the computer screen. "Nightshade? He chose deadly Nightshade? How strange." I pondered off as Sherlock intruded my thoughts.

"Not exactly. He had a purpose for choosing this particular poison."

"Sherlock, there's something else in the envelope." John said while using a pen to open up the flap. Sherlock jumped from his chair and allowed the remaining contents to fall out of the envelope completely. It was the original bow and card that came with Molly's present along with a smaller envelope.

"You gonna open it?" John asked looking up to the tall dark detective, my love. The man I love.

He nodded his head curtly before grabbing his knife out of his pocket and using it to open the envelope in his hands.

"The same stationary from before the 'Fall'." John said. I quirked my brow, but let it pass. I'll ask more later.

Sherlock's face became it's steely resolve once more after reading the text on the paper, and it looked like it took everything inside of him to not crumple up that paper. After looking at the letter, his eyes fell on me. He broke his resolve for what only seemed a moment, but he knew that I would notice, because I always notice. He looked scared. Sherlock Holmes was scared; and it frightened me to the very core.

I almost ran to his side wondering what could've caused such a look to emanate on his face when he just handed the note to me to read.

_Dear Romeo,_

_I knew you would not give this to your Juliet. Quite the clever man I can be, am I right?_

_Just remember there, lover-boy, that no matter what you do... I will find you, and her, and _

_I will break her very core. Nightshade...fitting, am I right? Rumored to be the poison in _

_the Shakespearean tragedy 'Romeo and Juliet' , but I'm sure you already knew that you _

_sly devil, you. Just remember, the best stories are ones of tragedies. I look forward to our _

_next meeting dear Romeo. Until then. _

_Fair thee Well, _

_Tybalt_

I looked up at him. Sherlock looked almost frazzled like too many things were going on his brain and like he didn't have enough time to process them. I began to worry. He obviously didn't like this more than anyone in this room, but I knew I could see it was hurting him. He was probably chastising himself for allowing him to become emotionally attached. '_This wouldn't be happening if I didn't feel _sentiment' hi brain was probably saying. I cringed at his thought processes. Would this be too much for me and would he call everything off? It made me wonder, but I had to be certain that Sherlock would not leave my side. Whether or not he stayed with me as a partner, I knew he would protect me as a friend, if not anything else.

I looked up to him and grabbed his suit by the lapels and brought him close to me, making him look me in the eyes.

"We will get through this Sherlock, you and me. I won't allow him to ruin something that has barely begun." I said. I saw his eyes soften at my admission. And before I let him go I told him one more thing.

"Oh, and Sherlock?" I said.

"What is it?" He looked at me with the most innocent eyes I had ever seen.

"If we _ever_ have children... I will not tell them one DAMN fairytale story." I humphed as I stomped towards my office leaving the blank face of a one John Watson and chuckling detective in my wake.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hello everyone! I am so... sooooo sorry I have been neglectful of this story, it was just really hard for me to write it for some reason! I really hope you like this chapter and please read and review!**

**ALSO! Check out my other Sherlolly fic, 'The Beginning of the End'. WOOOOO! :D**


End file.
